The Neo Order: a Reylo Star Wars Story
by NelBlake92
Summary: Please Read Two Parts of a Whole: a Reylo Star Wars Story first as this story takes place immediately after the events that took place in that story. After the Battle on Ilum, The Members of the Resistance are trying to regroup and come up with a plan to destroy Zoroyais and the First Order.
1. Chapter 1: Kylo

Well everyone I'm back with the second installment of my Reylo fanfic. After my hiatus I'm feeling refreshed and ready to continue on with my work. I hope you are all ready to continue this journey with Rey, Kylo and the Resistance.

Don't forget to RandR!

And as always: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kylo Ren

It was dark, pitch black, with no trace of light anywhere and Ben Solo was trapped.

He didn't know how long he had been in the dark but it had been long enough for him to forget what the light both looked and felt like. This darkness wasn't like the dark of his childhood bedroom that used to frighten him so or the darkness of space when he used to ride along with his father in the Millennium Falcon. Somehow he just knew that it was different not that he could put his finger on why.

 _You know why it's different, Ben Solo. You just don't want to admit it to yourself_ , a deep angry voice thundered through the darkness.

"Hello! Is someone there," Ben called into the darkness.

His body felt so weak that he could barely even sit up on his own but he needed to move. He ran his fingers through his raven colored curls and tried to stand. He wobbled a little but finally got to his feet and was able to stay there.

"You spoke so I know that you are there," Ben tried again.

 _Of course I'm here. Without you I couldn't be anywhere_ , the voice said, less angry than before.

Ben looked around and was shocked that he found that he could see himself. He looked down. It was like some inner light was allowing him to see the tan Jedi robes he was wearing as well as the lightsaber strapped to his hip. Ben suddenly felt uncomfortable.

 _What's wrong little Ben, not used to your robes_ , the voice taunted him. _Makes sense since you were never a Jedi, it continued when Ben didn't respond._

"Who are you and why do you know so much about me," Ben called sounding more frightened than he wanted.

His hand went to the lightsaber at his hip. He was ready if the man behind the voice decided it was time to attack. Ben slowly but surely cast out his senses, trying to get a feel of where his opponent was. It didn't take long for him to realize how useless that was.

Whoever this voice belonged to was obviously highly skilled and well trained in the ways of the Force. Ben knew that he couldn't underestimate his opponent. His master had trained him better than that.

 _I thought you were smarter than this Ben Solo. Clearly I was wrong_ , the voice said sounding much closer than Ben had expected.

He whirled around trying to get even a glimpse of the shape of the man.

"Answer my damn question and then maybe I'll answer yours," Ben called out, the beginnings of anger could be heard in his voice.

 _Oh Ben that's all I was waiting for. I can show you better than I could ever tell you_ , the voice said and all of a sudden the darkness began to swirl around Ben Solo at sickening speeds.

Suddenly Ben was dropped to the ground. He got up slowly and looked around. He was shocked to see that he was back on Chandrila. Not only that but he was near his childhood home.

Before he could begin to question why he was there, a little boy with a head full of raven black curls ran by him, almost knocking him over. Ben recognized himself as a child but still had no clue what was going on. So he followed after the boy.

Little Ben Solo was wandering around the family compound looking for some place to hide from the guards that his mother and father had sent to bring him back to his room.

Adult Ben could just vaguely remember this day and wondered how he'd been transported either back in time or into his own memories.

Little Ben was walking near the edge of his favorite cliff when the guards caught up to him. Little Ben began fighting back as the much larger men tried to grab a hold of him. Little Ben was furious that his mother would order her men to manhandle him like this and that his father would allow it to actually happen.

"Geez, this brat is strong," one of the men commented and that was enough to piss little Ben off completely.

He really began struggling and soon the men had no choice but to let him go. Little Ben stood there facing the two men huffing and puffing as he tried to get control of his anger. Before he could stop it, a wave of Force energy escaped his tiny body sending the two men flying. One landed on the grass about hundred feet away from Ben while the other flew off the side of the cliff just as Leia and Han caught up to them.

Little Ben turned just in time to see the horror and disappointment on his parents' faces. Adult Ben felt all of the hurt and confusion that swirled around his young mind. Before Ben could approach his younger self the darkness began transporting him back to the darkness.

"What the hell was that? I don't remember that happening," Ben called, hoping the voice would answer him this time.

 _Of course you don't. Your mother had Skywalker take those painful memories from you soon after_ , the voice called.

Again Ben could tell that the anger was leaking out of the voice. He wondered who could be trapped in the darkness with him. He could barely make out a shape standing quite a ways away from him but as he began walking toward him, the darkness began to change again.

This time little Ben was much older, though not yet an adult.

Adult Ben recognized his surroundings as his Uncle Luke Skywalker's Jedi School. It was raining and Ben felt a sudden sense of terror and fear. He ran into the sleeping quarters just in time to see Luke ignite his bright green lightsaber and raise it over younger Ben's head.

As the younger Ben came awake, adult Ben called out to both his uncle and his younger self. Neither of them appeared to be able to hear him as he watched history repeat itself. Before Luke could bring his lightsaber down, younger Ben brought the roof down on Luke's head effectively knocking him out. Then Ben ran off to find his friends.

Older Ben watched as the younger version of himself ran around gathering up all of the students who felt like he did, like Luke had been limiting their abilities by refusing to teach them to fully control both sides of the Force. By the time they had all gathered, Ben found himself surrounded by Korjuli Heacorn, Elvaus Fercham, Londgreg Orgasaus, Rafaald Bellwilk, Kailsand Holthur, Aspetam Tusthuff, Cieshay Abbshat, and Nikrea Rhoahudk. They made up a third of Luke's school and they were the strongest students there. Together they were more than capable of taking out the rest of the students and escaping to find a place that would accept them.

Adult Ben tried to stop his younger self but the darkness saw fit to drag him back down. Ben was angry now. He was sick of being jerked around.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING ME THESE THINGS," Ben screamed.

There was no answer, instead Ben found himself standing on a sand covered planet.

There were fires burning, bodies lying all over the ground, and Stormtroopers with blasters aimed at lined up civilians all around him. A tall man dressed in all black with a black and chrome mask hiding his face gave orders for the Stormtroopers to execute all of the civilians.

This time Ben didn't know what was going on and before he could get his bearings he was sucked into another scene.

This time the man in all black was standing before Ben's father. The mask was gone but Ben couldn't make out the man's face. Ben was so busy trying to figure out who this villain was that he didn't see him pull his lightsaber and put it through Han's chest. Ben felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. He screamed his father's name and tried to go for him but once again the darkness snatched him away.

Now the man in black was chasing a beautiful girl through an icy forest. No he wasn't chasing her, they were fighting. The girl was wielding a blue lightsaber that eerily looked like his grandfather's old lightsaber. She moved so gracefully, though Ben could tell she had never wielded a lightsaber before. Before he knew it she'd struck the man in black down and the planet they were on split in two, separating the combatants.

Then Ben Solo was back in the darkness. But this time he wasn't alone. The shape he'd seen earlier was now right in front of him. He reached out to touch the man who seemed to be made of shadow but the man caught his wrist.

"Who are you and who is that man in that awful mask? And what does any of this have to do with me," Ben asked, sounding slightly desperate.

 _Oh, Ben. How disappointing is it that you haven't figured it all out. They always said you were the smart one_ , the shadow said.

Ben watched in horror as all of the darkness around him and the darkness covering the man in front of him came together to form a cage around him. As the last of the darkness leaked away from the other man Ben backed away as far as he could get from the other man. Ben's heart was pounding in his chest.

The man who'd been covered in darkness was finally revealed and Ben thought he must've been seeing things. The man looked just like Ben except he was dressed in all black from the polished black boots on his feet to the black leather gloves that covered the hands that was holding the black and chrome helmet of the man who'd ordered the deaths of all of those villagers. The man was watching Ben with curiosity in his dark brown eyes.

 _Don't look so surprised, Ben Solo. You should have guessed the truth long ago. After all those were your memories, our memories I guess_ , the dark version of Ben said and laughed.

Ben dropped to his knees as all of the memories poured back into his brain. All of the pain he had caused over the years began to double back on him. He began to scream.

 _What's wrong Kylo Ren? You didn't really think that you were still Ben Solo, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, apprentice to Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, did you_ , the dark Ben Solo asked.

"I am Ben Solo! WHO IS KYLO REN," Ben bellowed.

 _We haven't been Ben Solo in years! Don't tell me you've gone and forgotten everything that Snoke had taught us_ , Dark Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren asked but the voice sounded different, more high pitched and sickly.

The more his memory returned the more Ben felt like Kylo Ren, like himself. Slowly but surely his light brown clothes were replaced with pitch black ones. All of the rage, pain and sadness he'd felt seeing all of the awful things he'd done transformed into the hate he'd developed for Snoke. He stood to his full height and put on his mask.

"BEN SOLO NO LONGER EXSISTS. HE DIED WHEN THAT MONSTER FORCED ME TO KILL MY FATHER SO I KILLED THAT BASTARD," Kylo Ren yelled.

The man outside of the cage transformed from Kylo into Snoke for just a second before becoming Zoroyais. Zoroyais laughed as Kylo tried to lunge for him. The cage of darkness kept Kylo firmly in his place.

 ** _Ah, there is the Kylo Ren I know so well_** , Zoroyais said.

Kylo was breathing hard, he reached for his lightsaber just to find it gone. Memories of the battle on Ilum came back to Kylo slowly. He remembered fighting with Zer-o at his back. He remembered the Zabrak trying to save his life and almost losing his own. He remembered telling Rey to continue with the mission they'd been given by Skywalker.

Suddenly he wondered what had happened to her and the rest of their group.

 ** _You want to see your whore and the bitch that spawned you_** , Zoroyais asked.

"I'll kill you for referring to them that way. When I get out of here I'm going to kill you just like I killed Snoke," Kylo threatened as the darkness outside of the cage opened to reveal the throne room of the Vengeance.

Kylo's heart stopped beating as his Rey came into view. Hux was leading her forward by a thick chain fastened to a metal collar around her pretty throat and she was dressed in some skimpy outfit that made Kylo so angry that the cage was shaking around him. The longer he had to watch that ginger weasel parade his light around like some common whore the angrier he got.

 ** _Does it bother you to see her as Hux's slave? You're the reason she's there. You weren't strong enough to save her. You died and Hux took your precious woman as his slave. I wonder what he's doing to your mother right this moment_** , Zoroyais said gleefully.

Kylo growled at Zoroyais like a wild animal. He didn't have to see himself to know that his eyes had gone yellow with a thin red rim around them. Thinking of Rey as Hux's slave and his mother in the hands of the First Order was enough to make Kylo allow his darker nature to present itself.

Suddenly Kylo could see Leia. She was in a cell looking up at Thalia who was staring back at Hux. The weasel smirked as he nodded to Thalia. Rey was begging him not to do it but it was too late. Thalia gleefully put her sword through Leia's heart.

Kylo felt a sharp pain in his own chest as though it was his heart that has been pierced. Then again, his heart had been pierced by Zoroyais himself.

He looked down and his shirt was a mess of ribbons and blood. The flesh underneath as raggedy as the shirt itself. Maybe he really had died. There was no way he could have survived an injury like this. He had died and gone to hell for his crimes.

If he wasn't in hell he could have been with his parents, uncle and grandfather in the Force. But he had failed too many times, wasted too many chances and had been too fucking weak to save everyone he cared about.

 _Rey, I'm so sorry sweet heart. Please forgive me. I'd burn the universe to save you…_

Kylo didn't know if the bond could transcend death but he hoped Rey knew he would always be with her.

He knew that Hux could never tame his girl. He knew eventually she would escape from her chains. There would always be light to combat the dark, someone to fight the injustices and for many people she was the symbol of hope.

He'd been the symbol of death for many people for many years and if the Force saw fit to allow him to live he'd have brought a terrible wrath upon anyone who would threaten the people he thought of as family. Zoroyais had known that and had tried to separate him from them. But had he been successful?

Now that Kylo could sort of think rationally he didn't think so.

"If I was dead you wouldn't see fit to torment me so. I'm sure the demons of the afterlife are more creative than the shit you've managed to come up with," Kylo said feeling calmer the more he actually thought about his last moments of consciousness.

 ** _Alive or dead you are still trapped in that cage. The light Force user is still out there all alone…_**

Kylo glared at the thing in its pitch black armor and then settled on the floor on the cage and began meditating. Maybe if he could focus he could use the technique that Asera had tried to teach them to heal himself. If he could heal the damage to his body it would be easier to free his mind from this cloud of darkness. If he could connect with Rey it would help even more. Her light was his light after all.

"You aren't stronger than Rey and me together. If you were you wouldn't have tried to separate us," Kylo said and closed his eyes.

 _Rey, if you can hear me, I need you to come to me baby. I need your light_ , Kylo tried to push down the line of the Force bond they shared.

Together they could do anything…


	2. Chapter 2: Rey

Hello again everyone! I got such an awesome response to chapter one. I really missed doing this anyway here is Rey's chapter.

Please RandR and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rey

"She's stabilizing…"

"Rey if you can hear me, I need you to wake up…"

"You don't think she will die if Kylo dies, do you?"

"Rey and my son are two of the strongest people in the universe. I think they will be fine…"

Rey could hear everything. That was the easy part. The hard part seemed to be getting her body to agree with her mind so that she could wake up and find out what the hell was going on.

She remembered an explosion going off right in front of her, but then nothing.

She recognized Leia's, Finn's, Rose's and Asera's voices but had no idea when they had made it back to Olara as Leia, Finn and Rose didn't come with her, Kylo, and her Knights of Rey on their mission to Ilum. She tried to carefully go over everything that had happened on Ilum. Why would Kylo die? What happened after she was knocked out?

Thinking so much seemed to tire Rey out and soon she would find herself drifting off back into oblivion. The quiet of her mind allowed her to move through the Force and soon she found herself seeking Kylo and the bond that connected them. She searched and searched but could only find a locked door in the back of her own mind that she could not get through. She knew then that something was keeping them apart.

Rey knew she needed to wake up because there was nothing she could do to help Kylo or herself while she was still unconscious. So, Rey began focusing all of her energy toward healing her mind and body. It didn't take long as according to Asera, the more in tuned with the light you are the easier it is to use techniques such as Force Healing and Rey was an in tuned with her light as one could get.

After what seemed like forever Rey was finally able to open her eyes.

The florescent lights hurt her sensitive eyes for a moment but after squinting for a while to allow her eyes to adjust the pain went away and she began looking around the room. She recognized the med bay from the Olara base immediately. She looked around and found that she wasn't alone in the infirmary.

A gasp escaped her lips and she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Kylo was in the bed next to her with his chest wrapped in bandages and Zer-o was in the bed next to Kylo with the whole left side of his face bandages. Neither of them moved more than to breathe as Rey watched.

Her heart was beating frantically enough that the machine monitoring her pulse began going off. Asera and a few people that Rey recognized but couldn't put her finger on their names came running into the room. Asera's eyes got wide when she noticed that Rey was awake and staring at Kylo.

"Oh my gods, Rey we didn't think you would ever wake up," Asera said grimly as she began checking all of Rey's vital signs.

"I'm," Rey started but her throat hurt so bad she had to stop for a second. "I'm fine. What happened to those two," she asked referring to Kylo and Zer-o.

Asera sighed.

"What do you remember," she asked.

Rey thought about it for a moment before saying, "I remember running to Kylo's shuttle and it exploding before I could get to it but nothing after that."

"Well I treated you for the injuries you sustained from being that close to the blast but it was nothing life threatening. But while all that was going on Zoroyais himself showed up on the battle field. Kylo and Zer-o decided to take him on so that the rest of us could escape," Asera said and immediately Rey could feel the anger she had inherited from Kylo bubbling to the surface.

"I know we didn't actually leave them there," Rey said shortly.

"Of course not, Essie and Cade came up with a plan to get them out of there. But by the time Gear was able to retrieve Zer, he'd lost his eye and Ren's chest was a red ruin. Then you collapsed too even though you were fine after I looked you over," Asera said. "I've tried everything I could think of to heal them but nothing is working and neither of them has woken up. I can't heal them with the Force and Bacta reacts really strangely to the wounds made by Zoroyais' blade. It seems that they have to heal normally."

"How long have the three of us been out," Rey asked.

Asera looked at the others before saying, "Three days."

Rey almost passed out again. Three of the Resistance's best warriors had been out of commission for three whole days. If Zoroyais and the First Order had followed them back to Olara the Resistance probably would have been wiped out. Rey felt dizzy and sick just thinking about it.

"What about the clone we brought with us," Rey asked. "And all of the lightsabers we collected?"

"The clone was dead by the time we got here and not from his injuries. It appeared to be a poison I'd never seen before. Lightsabers have been distributed to anyone with any swordsman skills. There wasn't a lot so we still have quite a few extras left. Essie has been trying to get more people into it but the only ones who even feel comfortable with a lightsaber had prior swordsman experience. Everyone else seems to be terrified of the red blades," Asera explained while helping Rey sit up fully.

"At least some people are taking advantage of the more advanced weapons. How is the Jasmenerthians' weapons manufacturing coming," Rey asked. "And what are our plans for going after the First Order?"

"Leia and the others wanted to wait to see what would happen with you three before she made any plans but now that you are awake I can go get her and the others. Instead of bringing you to the war meeting, I'll see if they'll bring the war meeting to you," Asera said and when Rey nodded she headed for Leia's office leaving a Jasmenerthian male nurse named Kaizer to watch over her.

Within a few minutes she returned with Leia, Poe, Taliah and Phasma. It was interesting to learn that Phasma had been filling in for Kylo in strategy meetings and in his daily duties. Rey was glad that she was here so that whenever Kylo did wake up he wouldn't have to worry about all of the things that didn't get down while he was out of commission.

Leia, Poe, and Taliah threw their arms around Rey in a sort of three way hug.

"Rey, I'm so glad you woke up. We've been so worried about you," Thalia said.

"Yeah, we knew that the battle would be lost without you two," Poe said jerking his thumb toward where Kylo was laid out in the next bed. "But now that you are awake we can at least begin planning our next move."

Rey smiled and nodded. She didn't want to tell them that there was no next move without Kylo and Zer-o. This war was going to require every Force user they could muster as well as loyal foot soldiers to fight the Stormtroopers of the First Order. Rey was a fighter not a planner. They would need Kylo and Gear in on a meeting of this magnitude.

"If you want us to wait for Kylo to wake up I would totally understand," Leia said in a soft voice.

Poe and Taliah looked like they wanted to kick themselves. Rey couldn't help but chuckle at their expressions. Neither of them was very fond of Kylo so it wasn't so shocking or surprising to Rey that they'd both totally discounted the man she loved, the unspoken general of the Resistance's army of Force users.

"I think he is definitely needed to come up with a real plan to strike back at Zoroyais and Hux. In the meantime maybe I could convince some of the regular people around here to take up lightsabers. They are much more practical than traditional swords," Rey said to which Leia nodded.

"She is right. It's just important to really arm and train our people as it is to come up with our next plan of attack. We can wait a few more days to see if Kylo and Zer-o will wake up," Leia said, Phasma agreed and that was the end of that.

...

A few hours later Rey was released from the med bay. She slowly made her way through the base to the hut she shared with Kylo Ren. The hut seemed strangely empty with her tall, dark, and handsome lover. Even though he'd only been living there with her for a few months she still couldn't think of the hut as anything other than their home.

Rey stripped out of her clothes before going to bathe in the natural hot spring behind the hut. After her bath she planned to go and check on the former First Order officers that she, Kylo, Poe and Phasma had rescued from execution. She needed to get back into the swing of things and integrating Datoo, Maatis and Nikkinem into the society of the Resistance was one of her top priorities.

Rey wanted everyone to be comfortable and feel at home on Olara. The way Rey saw it; they were all one big family with one common goal: take out Zoroyais and the First Order to make the galaxy a better place. She didn't think they could accomplish their goal if they were so busy fighting over who came from where.

After soaking her aching body, Rey found that she didn't have the necessary energy to go talk to the former First Order officers. Instead she crawled into her tiny bed that still smelled like Kylo. She really wanted to walk back to the Med Bay but Asera had told her that even if she'd wanted to stay with Kylo tonight there was no way Rey could sleep in the bed with him.

His wounds were bad enough that the slightest pressure or agitation could cause them to reopen and the last thing Rey wanted was to cause him more pain. If she had to sleep alone she would rather be wrapped in his scent. Then maybe he would come to her in her dreams.

It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep. At first she didn't dream, it was like she couldn't dream. And then she was staring out of a window in a palace that she had never seen before. Kylo was far down below the tower in a black metal cage.

When the wind blew just right she could just barely make out what he was saying.

 _Rey, if you can hear me, I need you to come to me baby. I need your light_ , Kylo called to her.

Rey startled awake as she realized that the voice she'd heard hadn't come from her dream but through the bond she shared with Kylo. Something was definitely wrong.

Rey bolted out of bed early in the morning and made her way over to the Med Bay. Asera was asleep at the desk in the back of the large room and Rey didn't want to disturb her or the two patients so she crept quietly over to Kylo's bed. She sat down in the chair that Leia had no doubt pulled over and grabbed Kylo's strangely cold hand.

 _I'm here, love. I need you to come back to me. I can't do this without you_ , Rey said with a small smile through the bond.

Kylo stirred restlessly for a few seconds before he settled down again. Rey sat there for a second pouring her light down the line of their bond. Before her very eyes Rey saw black mist rising from the wounds. She leaned forward for a closer look.

"What are you doing here Rey," Asera's stern doctor voice made Rey jump.

"Hey Sera, Kylo came to me in a dream saying that he needs my light, so I was giving him my light and I could have sworn I saw black mist rising from the wounds just now," Rey explained quickly.

"Let me guess; your Force bond had something to do with it," Sera asked and Rey nodded. "Okay. I'll check his wounds but only if you promise to go back to bed. You are gonna have a busy day today. You need all the rest you can get," Sera said shooing Rey away from the med bay.

Rey returned to bed just as the suns of Olara came over the horizon. She began to dream again almost immediately but this time it was just a normal dream, not Kylo trying to get a message through to her. She dreamed she was holding a baby with golden tan skin and jet black curls. It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed of her and Kylo's baby and she doubted it would be the last.

When she finally woke up later that day it was closer to noon than morning but she was actually feeling relaxed, like everything with Kylo and Zer-o would work out okay as long as there was light to combat the dark.

She got out of bed and began quickly working on the plans to make the hut bigger for the giant bed she was planning to make for them before Kylo got out of the Med Bay. It wouldn't take much to build on another room that could act as a bedroom and she already had everything she needed for the bed. Maybe Chewie could find her what she needed to build the new room.

With that thought she went to find the Wookie, who was, as usual, working on the Millennium Falcon. Of course Chewie agreed to look for some durasteel walls when he went on the next supply run in a couple of hours. Durasteel was in high demand anyway.

Once that was taken care of Rey went to the weapon's lockup. She gathered all of the lightsabers that were still there and loaded them onto a cart. Then she headed for the cafeteria, the one place where most of the Resistance gathered on a daily basis.

Today was no exception. It seemed that almost all of the Resistance had packed into the café for lunch. Rey nodded to Leia, Poe, Kaydel, Finn, and Rose as she passed their table. She found an empty one. Then she climbed onto it and began to try to get everyone's attention. Poe and the others noticed what she was doing and Finn let out a shrill whistle.

"Thanks Finn," she said before standing up tall. "Most of you know me, either as the Last Jedi, Master Skywalker's apprentice or maybe even just as Kylo Ren's lover. Either way I am sure you all know that I was there for the battle against Zoroyais and the First Order and I am sure you all heard the rumors about what the eight of us faced out there," Rey said.

Murmurs could be heard around the room.

"What most of you don't know is that Hux and Zoroyais both used their own men as cannon fodder to try to tire us all out. They almost succeeded too and now two of our best fighters are laid up in the Med Bay fighting for their lives. I never want to be put into a position where we have to sacrifice our own just for a chance of winning. We are not them," she yelled.

"Ren is one of them," someone yelled.

"If Kylo really was one of them he wouldn't have been willing to give his life so that the Resistance could still have a chance to stop them. But that is beside the point. The men used as cannon fodder were not Force Sensitive but they all wielded lightsabers, though not very well. After we had immobilized them, Kylo came up with the idea of teaching more of the Resistance to wield lightsabers so that we could have a better chance of really winning our next battle with them," Rey paused to let that sink in. "Now I don't expect you all to want to learn but we have maybe 20 lightsabers left and I would like to train 20 people to wield them. The more people who can use them the better off we will be. And I know they seem scary but a lightsaber is like any other weapon; it can only hurt you if you are untrained when you try to use them," Rey finished. "Now who wants to train with me," she asked with a smile.

People were hesitant at first but then Poe and Finn stepped up.

"I already wounded Kylo Ren the first time I ever picked up a light saber just imagine what I can do if I actual learn sword play," Finn said with a grin as he bent over to pick up one of the blades.

"And I'd like to know how to use one so I can prove that Kylo Ren isn't so impressive or scary," Poe said with a good natured grin to which Rey just rolled her eyes.

Soon all of the lightsabers were gone from the cart. Rey smiled at them all before leading them all to the field where she and Kylo had been training the Knights of Rey to begin the day's lesson. Kylo was going to be so proud of her when he woke up to find the beginnings of a real army.

* * *

Well now that both chapters are out and we're caught up on what's going on. What do you guys think? Will Kylo wake up soon? Will Poe and Finn really become lightsaber wielders or was that just to help out Rey? Find out next week...


	3. Chapter 3: Reylo

Thank you for all the love this story has been getting so far. I just hope I can live up to the expectations left by Two Parts of a Whole. Anyway don't forget to RandR.

And as Always: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rey

A week later Rey was laying in her tiny bed trying her best to fall asleep. She'd been tossing and turning for hours now. The first of Olara's suns would be up in only a couple more hours, so if she didn't sleep soon she wouldn't be getting any sleep at all.

She'd been dealing with the insomnia ever since she'd woken up back on Olara. She tried to tell herself that it was because Kylo wasn't next to her but the truth was that she couldn't sleep because she couldn't feel him at all. Even if he wasn't next to her she should be able to feel him as if he was, but something was blocking their connection.

She hadn't been able to feel Kylo Ren since being back on Ilum. After so many months of constantly being able to always see, touch, feel and hear him it was unnerving not to be able to. And knowing that the evil that almost killed them both was the cause of the blockage didn't help.

Rey had tried to work herself into exhaustion by training with her knights, teaching some of Kylo's classes along with Leia and Poe, helping out around the hanger and helping with the lightsaber training. The bone wariness she'd felt would only allow her to sleep for a couple of hours so that by this point she was more of a zombie than anything else.

 _I wish you were here_ , Rey thought into the nothingness that used to be the bond.

Rey curled around Kylo's pillow and inhaled his scent. Rey had been alone most of her life and had been fine with it. Now she was surrounded by people who cared for her and she was the loneliest she had ever been without the man who was her other half.

Tears burned in her hazel eyes as she laid there.

Suddenly there a pounding knock at the door. Rey sat up, her heart pounding. She got out of the bed and pulled on her robe. She pulled open the door and was shocked to see Asera standing there breathing heavily.

"Sera, what's wrong," Rey asked.

"Rey, you gotta come quick," she said grabbing Rey's hand and all but dragged her away from the hut. "It's Kylo. He's awake and he wants to see you and Leia," she explained.

Rey stumbled along for a second before finding her footing and had to jog to keep up with the doctor. It didn't take long for the impact of Sera's words to hit her. Hope swelled in her heart. Rey broke away from Asera and she started running full out.

Just as she neared the doors to the Med Bay she saw Leia coming toward her. The older woman was breathing heavily as though she'd run here to. She and Rey exchanged a glance before Leia threw her arms around Rey.

"Did Sera tell you anything," Rey asked.

"No, just that he was awake and that you were probably the reason why," Leia said with a smile.

Rey smiled back before she pushed through the doors and running straight to Kylo's bed where he was sitting up with the help of the automatic bed. She wanted to throw herself into his arms but she could tell that he was still hurt, so she stopped just short.

 _Hi_ , she said.

 _Hi_ , he said back and managed to grin at her even though she knew that he was still in pain.

 _I can't feel you…Are you okay_ , she asked.

 _You can come closer, sweetheart. I'm not going to start spouting blood if you touch me_ , he said. _I'm keeping the bond closed off some so that whatever was keeping me from healing and in that darkness away from you until I am sure you can't be compromised through our bond_.

 _Oh_ , she said.

"When there are other people in the room can you two use actual words," Poe said breaking the two out of their moment.

"Stuff it, pilot," Kylo muttered.

Poe gave a half smile as he held his hands up in front of his chest in surrender.

Rey felt a smile tug at her lips as she went over and gently put her arms around him. Kylo pulled her up to the bed and kissed her. Rey felt as if some invisible weight had been lifted.

"Sera how is Kylo awake and Zer-o not," Poe asked.

"Rey shared some of her light with Kylo and then just as you said Rey, black mist kept seeping out of the wound. As far as we can tell that is the only difference between the two. Gear and I were able to capture some of the mist and he is currently studying it's make up," Asera explained. "Rey, we were hoping you would try sharing your light with Zer-o to see if the results are the same."

Kylo and Rey shared a glance.

"I don't know if I can. I was able to share my light with Kylo because of the Force bond. I mean I am more than willing to try. I just want you to know that the results may not be what you want," Rey explained and Kylo nodded in agreement.

Rey moved to get off the bed and Kylo seemed reluctant to let her go.

 _While I try to help Zer-o why don't you talk to your mother? She was just as worried about you as I was_ , Rey said.

 _I know. I just don't know what to say to her. Things were so strained between us before Ilum_ , Kylo admitted.

 _I don't think any of that stuff matters at the moment. Hug your mother and tell her you love her. We can figure out the rest later_ , Rey said and squeezed Kylo's much larger hand in her smaller one for reassurance.

 _Thank you, Rey. I love you more than you could ever know and I will never scare you like this ever again_ , Kylo vowed as he let her go.

Rey crossed the room to where Zer-o was laying peacefully in his hospital bed. Rey glanced at Leia who had been standing so quietly by the entrance that Sera and the others had almost forgotten that she was there and seemed surprised when she began to move toward Kylo's bed.

"Sera, Poe, Kaiser, why don't we give Kylo and Leia some privacy," Rey suggested. "Sera I could use your help with this anyway," Rey said.

Sera and the others gathered around Zer-o's bedside. Rey stood on his left side and placed one hand over the bandages and the other gripped his left hand. Sera gripped his right hand and then looked to Rey for what to do next.

"Sera, I need you to find your inner light and when you do I want you to pour your light into him. I will do the same. The only reason why I want us both to try is because I am not sure enough of my light will be able to get through to him but with it coming from two sources we should have a better chance," Rey explained.

Sera turned to Kaiser and said, "If we are successful black mist should begin to rise from the wound. Gear designed those jars over there to collect the stuff. I need you to be ready with the jar to capture it and take it to the lab for Gear to study," Sera explained.

"Yes, Doctor," Kaiser said.

"And what do you ladies want me to do," Poe asked.

"Anything but be in the way or antagonizing Leia and Kylo," Rey said with a slight smile.

"Fine. It seems like you guys don't need me for more than retrieving generals so I am going to head off to bed," Poe said and turned on his heel to leave.

"Thank you for fetching Leia for us Poe," Sera said with a half smirk.

"Don't mention it," he said as the doors swung shut behind him.

"Are you ready now, Sera," Rey asked.

"Yes," she said.

The two women fell into meditative states almost immediately.

Rey could feel Sera and Kylo like beacons in the Force but Zer-o's presence was so dim that she almost missed him. Once she was sure that she was connected to Zer-o presence and nothing else she began forcing her light into him. The process wasn't as smooth as it had been with Kylo and Rey broke a sweat from all of the effort she had to put in to even penetrate the darkness surrounding Zer-o.

After a few minutes Rey had to let go of Zer and she almost fell when the connection broke. Luckily Asera was suddenly there to catch her. Rey felt a little dizzy for a few seconds but then she was alright to stand on her own.

"Did it work," Asera asked and Rey looked at her in confusion.

"Weren't you able to do it too," she asked.

"No. I could feel you and Zer but my light couldn't get through that thick darkness that's suppressing his connection to the Force. After a few seconds of trying I almost exhausted myself," Asera explained.

"I got my light through. It was a lot tougher than it was with Kylo," Rey said.

"Doctor, look," Kaiser cried drawing the attention of the two women.

As they watched the black mist began to rise from the wound just as it had with Kylo. Kaiser maneuvered Gear's invention over the wound to keep the mist from escaping and possibly going back to Zoroyais. Zer-o groaned and began fighting in his sleep as they all watched.

"Is that what happened with me," Kylo asked and Rey nodded. "That bastard infected us with his darkness," Kylo said and Rey could tell that he was getting angry.

"We can't do anything about it right now, Kylo. Rey you need to rest. I suppose if it is okay with Kylo you can rest here," Asera said and Rey was grateful.

She really wanted to sleep.

…

Kylo

Kylo had no idea how much longer he was in the darkness with Zoroyais torturing him but when he woke up in the med bay on Olara he was eternally grateful. He thanked gods he had never even contemplated, let alone prayed to. And the Force, because he knew that without his connection to the Force Zoroyais would have killed him for sure.

And he thanked Rey. The moment he awoke he knew that it was her light that had saved him from Zoroyais' darkness. He was glad that his message had gotten through and it led him to believe that nothing could ever truly keep him and Rey apart now.

He tried to sit up and the pain in his chest flared which caused the machine that was monitoring his heart to start going crazy.

Asera and a Jasmenerthian male came running into the room. They both skidded to a halt next to his bed. Kylo tried to sit up again and Asera stopped him.

"You're wounds aren't even closed yet. Sitting up will just agitate them," Sera warned.

Kylo shot her a look that said he hadn't asked.

After a few seconds of watching him struggle, Sera finally grabbed the remote and used it to lift the head of the bed.

"Are you happy now," she asked with disdain dripping from her voice.

"I'll be happier when you get Rey for me," he said in a voice that was rough from not being used.

"Yes master. Anything else," she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I need to see my mother too."

Asera rolled her eyes.

"I can do that I guess, even though it's the middle of the night. First we need to change the dressings on your wounds," she said.

"Fine," Kylo said.

The male nurse laid out fresh bandages. Kylo lay as still as possible as Asera carefully removed the soiled bandages from his chest. Kylo glanced down at the ruin of his chest and couldn't help but think of Rey marking him. Now her scar would just be one of many that decorated his chest.

With the help of the Force Asera was able to redress Kylo's wounds without touching him. Kylo was grateful for that as he hated the feeling of anyone touching him other than Rey. Before too much time had passed Asera was done.

"Kaiser, stay here and make sure that our patient doesn't try something stupid like getting out of bed. I'll go get Rey and Leia," Asera said shooting Kylo a cold look.

Once the doctor was out of the room, Kylo looked at the nurse, Kaiser and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Kaiser looked at Kylo's chart and said, "You arrived about 7 days ago but according to Asera and the others you've been out for 10 days."

It had been 10 days since the battle on Ilum and Olara was still holding strong. Kylo was glad that Zoroyais didn't seem to be able to track him through the darkness he'd placed in Kylo's mind. Hopefully Olara could be there new home and they would never have to flee from another planet.

"Asera said that the blade Zoroyais used to wound you and Zer-o was made of durasteel as well as some special metal that was laced with a type of poison no one here has ever seen. It made the bacta react like acid in the wounds," Kaiser said.

Kylo remembered an intense burning sensation filling his being when he was still out. It must have been when they tried to use bacta on the wound.

He looked over at Zer-o. The male had fought well and honorably at Kylo's side and he would never forget that, even if the male was a pain in the ass. Kylo wondered if Rey would be able to help Zer the way she'd saved him.

Before he could analyze that thought any further the doors opened and Rey came barreling into the room followed by his mother. Kylo's eyes landed on Rey and it was as though there was nothing else in the world. All he could think about was taking her into his arms.

When the pilot opened his mouth, it was the first time that Kylo noticed him. Kylo shot him an unfriendly look but quickly schooled his expression as he knew Poe was trying to get used to Rey being with Kylo.

"Stuff it, pilot," Kylo muttered.

Poe gave a half smile as he held his hands up in front of his chest in surrender.

Then Poe asked Sera about Zer-o and Kylo could tell that Rey really had no idea that what she did for Kylo could possibly save Zer-o too. Sera explained it all to Poe but everyone other than Kaiser seemed to be learning something new. Rey agreed to give it a try even though she wasn't sure it was going to work and Kylo was reluctant to let her go.

When she suggested that he actually talk to his mother Kylo almost recoiled. When he'd asked Asera to fetch her, he didn't really think his mother would come especially after how they left things before Ilum. It seemed that every pair of eyes in the room landed on his mother as she made her way over to Kylo's bed side.

As Rey, Poe, Asera and Kaiser moved around Zer-o's bed giving Kylo and Leia a semblance of privacy to talk, Kylo and his mother just existed in the same space awkwardly waiting for the other to make the first move.

 _She loves you. You're her only child. I don't think she cares about what was said or done before you almost died. Just talk to her_ , Rey said into his head just before she fell into her meditative state.

"Mother, I," Kylo said at the same time that Leia said, "Look, son."

They both stopped and sort of laughed.

"Normally I would allow you to speak first Kylo, but just this once I would ask that you listen to your mother," Leia plead.

Kylo didn't speak just nodded.

"I was so excited to be a mother when I got pregnant with you that I never thought about the type of parents your father and I would make. And then when you were born I was still trying to play Senator and then Rebellion leader while also trying to raise you not realizing that I never really got to raise you. I was always busy, always helping someone else because I feared that you would follow in Anakin's footsteps. I thought that by leading by example you would want to be better."

Leia paused and Kylo thought she might actually cry. He pulled her into his arms and let her continue.

I should have known after Snoke asked about you that I should have kept you close to me, close to your father. I should have noticed the change in you. Han and I were so busy fighting that we didn't realize something was wrong until the day you threw those guards with the Force but it was too late by then wasn't it," Leia asked and Kylo nodded. "I failed you, Kylo when I sent you away. And because of Luke's, Han's and my many mistakes you fell so completely to the dark side that you were forced to kill your own father. You took millions of innocent lives with your actions and it took the love of Rey to get you back to my side. Then I almost screwed that up and you were almost killed again. I am sick of almost losing you. You are the last remnants of my bloodline and I am sick of things being so tense and painful between us. Is there any way that you could forgive me for all that has happened," Leia asked.

Kylo hadn't expected that. In fact he was planning to apologize for the way things were between them. He could only stare at the tiny woman who was his mother and remembered when he was a kid and his mother seemed like the scariest, most powerful being in the entire galaxy. Now she seemed so fragile and weak.

Kylo knew that part of it was definitely his fault. Losing his father and his uncle along with so many of her friends had all been Kylo's fault. He sighed.

"There is nothing to forgive, mother. You did the best you could with a child that was probably going to fall to the dark side anyway. I had to in order to learn about the enemy we were facing even if I didn't know it at first. Plus, if I hadn't fallen to the dark side who knows if I ever would have met Rey," Kylo said reaching for his mother's hand.

Before she could stay anything, Rey swayed on her feet and Asera had to move to catch her. As Kylo and Leia watched black mist began to rise from the bandaged half of Zer-o's face. As soon as Rey let him know that the same thing had happened to him when she'd force fed him her light Kylo knew that his theory about being infected was correct.

It burned him up that Zoroyais seemed even more powerful that Snoke ever was. It had taken every bit of cunning Kylo had to kill that twisted being and that was from the inside. He had no idea how they were going to keep Zoroyais from taking over the galaxy.

Kylo looked Rey over and was upset to see that she looked so drained. He was glad when Asera said that Rey could stay there for the rest of the night. He moved over as Sera helped Rey over to his bed.

Leia gave Kylo's hand one last squeeze before moving away from the bed. Kylo felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders knowing that maybe just maybe things would be okay between them from now on. He nodded at his mother who turned on her heel and left the med bay.

Sera had to help Rey into the hospital bed but then she and Kaiser went back to the office that looked over the floor. Rey settled into his arms but moved away when he flinched a little. His chest was sore and he didn't want to bleed on her.

 _Are you going to be okay_ , she asked barely putting any of her weight on him.

 _I'm much better now that you are here in my arms. I'm sorry I scared you but I would have rather died than to let Zoroyais and Hux get their hands on you_ , Kylo said again.

Rey just looked at him. He knew that he hadn't answered her question but if he'd told her just how much pain he was in she might have left him there. He gave her a half smile and she settled down more on the pillow but at least she was going to be able to sleep next to him.

* * *

Yay! Rey and Kylo reunited makes me so happy. Now we can get back to the action. Don't forget to check out the second part of The Last Hope entitled Star Wars: The Knights of Rey out Monday!


	4. Chapter 4: Kylo

Good afternoon everyone. Here is the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kylo Ren

Once out of the med bay Kylo Ren was ready to get back to training. Rey and Asera both insisted that he wait for a while to give his wounds time to heal. Kylo was trying to get them to try and heal him with the Force or to use Bacta on the wounds again. He couldn't stand being so idle. After the first day his mother did at least allow him to take his classes back over. He never thought he'd be glad to see all of his students. Once he'd finished with classes for the day he was back to being stuck doing nothing, though.

Rey was busy with all of her duties and only returned to their hut for lunch, dinner and bed time. He knew she wasn't avoiding him but that didn't quell that little voice that was still left over from Snoke that kept telling him that she was. Soon he found himself going stir crazy.

After the second day he found himself wandering the base. He was going to stop by the hanger to see Rey and then go out to do some meditating in the jungle. Maybe even try wrestling with the giant male Olaran tiger that Kylo had rescued a while back. Though he knew Asera, Rey and his mother would be upset with him if he did that.

Kylo was wandering around the base looking to avoid most people. He was about to turn a corner when heard two voices he recognized coming from the opposite way. Kylo paused for a moment to see what they were talking about.

"Do you think Asera and Gear will be able to find out what was wrong with you and Kylo Ren," Taliki's soft voice asked.

"They have to. Gear has to prove his worth at some point," Zer-o's gruff voice said.

Kylo shook his head. Cade and Zer-o treated Gear like the unwanted little brother. Sometimes Kylo found their attitudes annoying and childish but then at times like this Kylo remembered wanting a sibling just so that he could have someone to make fun of and mess with the way the guys did with Gear.

"Seriously, though," Liki asked.

"Look Gear is one of the smartest people I know and Asera has all of the medical training anyone could ever possibly need. If Zoroyais could figure the mixture out to make that stupid blade then I'm sure they can figure out how to neutralize it and maybe even reproduce it. Imagine how useful a toxin like that could be," Zer-o said.

Their voices were getting closer.

"Are you gonna tell Essie and Rey about how you've been feeling," Zer-o asked.

Taliki hesitated as Kylo came around the corner to greet them.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about," Kylo asked, genuinely concerned.

Taliki looked at Zer-o who shrugged.

"I've just been feeling out of sorts lately. I need to find my place among the resistance. That's all," she said.

The look Zer-o gave her said that she wasn't telling Kylo everything but he wouldn't push because Taliki was still very uncomfortable around Kylo when Rey wasn't around. Instead he turned his attention to Zer-o.

"It's good to see you up and walking," Kylo said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have been out of commission if I hadn't stopped you from sacrificing yourself for our freedom," Zer-o grunted.

"I didn't ask you to," Kylo said, irritated with Zer-o's tone and attitude.

"And if you would have died we would have lost Rey too. You didn't even think about that because you were so busy trying to redeem yourself. Rey needs you, why I have no clue," Zer-o said.

Instead of rising to the bait, Kylo took several deep breaths. Rey would probably be more upset with him for snapping at Zer-o than she would be about him being out of bed. Zer-o and Taliki seemed to notice that he wasn't about to explode.

"I actually just wanted to come and thank you for helping me. You risked a great deal," Kylo said through mostly clinched teeth.

Zer-o was going to say something antagonizing to Kylo but Kylo turned on his heel and was about to walk off.

"Wait," Zer-o said suddenly. Kylo turned around and Zer-o asked, "How are you dealing with this so calmly? I mean you've thrown ship destroying temper tantrums for less. I would think someone would have gotten Force choked by now at least."

Kylo expected to see a grin on the male's face but Zer-o was completely serious. Kylo thought about it. Before joining so completely with Rey a loss like the one he suffered at the hands of Zoroyais would have resulted in more than a few people being Force choked, a few rooms on the Vengeance would have been almost completely destroyed, and some poor, innocent village probably would have felt his wrath.

"I guess I've grown up some since joining my soul with Rey's. But don't mistake my calm exterior for being complacent with what happened back on Ilum. As soon as these bandages are off and my mother, Rey and Asera won't have a conniption, I am going back to training and I'm gonna train twice as hard as I have been," Kylo said.

"You won't be doing anything a moment before those bandages come off or I will have to tell your mother," Asera's voice came from behind the group.

Kylo and Zer-o jumped like two little kids with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I wasn't planning on it, Doc," Kylo said with a slight frown.

"Sure you weren't just like you were following my instructions and staying in bed," Asera asked, looking at both Kylo and Zer-o. "And you Taliki you were supposed to take Zer-o to his room not for a stroll around the base," she said.

"Sorry, Sera. I thought it would do Zer-o some good to have him up and moving after being confined to a bed for so long," Taliki said quickly.

"I can't blame you, Liki, since Ren is up too and obviously you were lugging the two of them around on your own," Asera said, squeezing Taliki's hand. "I was actually just coming to find you two as Gear and I have made a break through or at the very least we have a theory as to what happened to you," Sera explained.

The group quickly found somewhere to sit down as Asera didn't want to put anymore strain on Kylo and Zer-o. Once everyone was settled Asera went on to explain Sith Poison and its effects and how it was similar to the poison that was forced out of Kylo and Zer-o's systems by Rey's light. Then she explained the difference that the poison used by Zoroyais would only keep Kylo unconscious and not kill him.

As she explained that she and Gear thought that Zoroyais was planning to use the poison to knock out both Rey and Kylo by poisoning him and exploiting their bond so that Rey was affected too the furniture in the room began shaking. Kylo was fine with that bastard trying to get him but using his bond with Rey to hurt her was unacceptable. Kylo's hand was itching to feel his lightsaber in his hand but it was back in the hut he shared with Rey. He needed to hit something or destroy something soon.

"And there's the murdering psychopath we all love to hate," Zer-o said under his breath drawing Kylo's attention to him.

"You just told me I wasn't angry enough, now you're complaining now that I am," Kylo said through his teeth. "That monster tried to use my connection to her to hurt her. I cannot let that insult slide," Kylo said.

Zer-o didn't have a smart ass comeback for that.

"So what was the point in using his fancy poison on me," Zer-o asked instead.

"We believe that his intention was to kill you. Anyone without a connection to the Dark side would have been killed almost immediately. It was almost dumb luck or the will of the Force that it was you out there and not one of us," Asera said and Kylo could feel the other man's anger begin to surface.

"Are you saying that asshole was going to poison one of us and leave us to die on that stupid ball of ice while he took Ren and possibly Rey off to Gods' know where," Zer-o asked.

"I'm sure he planned to leave us all dead. I highly doubt any of them knew just how strong our group is," Taliki said.

"Apparently we weren't strong enough since our best chance at stopping this bastard got his ass handed to him on the battlefield," Zer-o said angrily and Kylo shot him a warning glance.

"I seem to remember you being right there getting your ass kicked with me," Kylo said icily.

The girls both looked away as Zer-o glared at Kylo across the small space.

"So what do we do now," Taliki asked trying to defuse the situation before things got out of hand.

"Now we train even harder than we did before. Rey needs to complete her last trial. We need to get you all ready for the trials," Kylo said.

"Those trials aren't going to help us fight Zoroyais," Zer-o said.

"The trials will teach you to see through illusions and recognize your limits and skills. The trials were for more than becoming a Jedi knight they were to test your strengths and help you learn your weaknesses. It will help you become a better team," Kylo said with finality in his tone.

"Sounds like fun," Taliki groaned.

"It won't be. It'll be a million times harder than the training we've done thus far. We have to get stronger," Kylo said. "I can't lose to him again," he said in a quieter voice.

"Me either," Zer-o agreed.

After plans had been made for Zer-o and Kylo to train together on their own as soon as Asera cleared them, Sera insisted that Kylo and Zer-o return to bed. Kylo would have argued but he suddenly felt drained and Sera explained that there were still trace elements of the poison in his system and it would take a few days before he no longer suffered from its effects. Kylo went back to the hut so that he could begin planning the next phase of their training as well as wait for Rey so that he could fill her in on everything he'd learned from Asera.

* * *

How do you think one on one training with Kylo and Zer-o is going to go? What will Rey have to say after learning Zoroyais' plan? Find out Friday!


	5. Chapter 5: Rey

I'm so sorry I'm late guys. Life has kept me busy over the last couple of days. Anyway thank you to everyone welcoming me back. Let's get into Rey's shananigans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

Please read and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Rey

After being back at the base for almost three weeks working non-stop with training, repairing ships, speeders and X-wings and dealing with Kylo's quiet rage at what happened back on Ilum Rey was worn out. She needed some kind of break. All of the training she'd been doing would be no good if she was too mentally and physically exhausted to actually fight.

It was Kylo's suggestion that she take a day to spend with her friends. After lots of thought she decided that she wanted to go for a picnic. So, she went to find her friends.

She found Finn and Rose down in the basement of the base fixing some kind of pipe or another. Rose had been training Finn to work with her as a maintenance worker ever since they'd gotten to Olara simply because it was too much work for one person and almost everyone else had better things to do than to make sure the base had power, heat, air, running water and a working septic tank.

"Hey guys, what's up," Rey asked startling the couple.

"Hi Rey," Rose said as she continued her welding.

"Hey Rey, what are you doing down here," Finn asked looking over at her.

"Nothing much, I'm taking a break from everything today and was wondering if you guys would like to join me for a picnic out in the jungle," she asked.

Finn and Rose exchanged a glance and then shrugged.

"Sure. We should be finished with this soon," Rose said.

"Perfect. Meet me at the rear entrance to the base in a half an hour," Rey said and skipped off to look for Poe and Kaydel.

Kaydel was right where Rey thought she would be, at Leia's side. Rey knocked on the door to Leia's office and Kaydel opened the door. Rey shot her a bright smile.

"Just the person I was looking for," Rey said.

"Me," Kaydel asked.

"Yes you," Rey answered. "Hey Leia can I barrow Kaydel for a few hours," Rey asked.

Leia barely looked up from the paperwork she'd been reading over as she nodded and waved them both away.

Rey laughed.

"Meet me at the rear entrance to the base in like 30 minutes," Rey said as she ran off to find Poe and BB-8.

She knew they would be the easiest to find because there was only one place Poe Dameron would be at this time of day; the hanger. Rey found him and BB-8 working on his newest X-Wing, though the term new was used loosely. Poe and BB-8 had been rebuilding the X-Wing since before Kylo had taken Rey to the Vengeance so it had been literal months of hard work to get the thing to the state it was in now.

Rey stood there and watched the two of them work for a few minutes. Finally after a lot of cussing Poe rolled from under the X-Wing with BB-8 at his side.

"Screw it, BB-8. I'm done with this thing. It's like it doesn't want to fixed," Poe practically yelled drawing the attention of every mechanic in the hanger.

BB-8 tried to console his angry organic but in mid-sentence noticed Rey standing there. The little astromech rolled over to Rey and began on a trill that was almost too fast for even Rey to catch. She caught something about the X-wing not wanting Poe to be its new pilot and the thing setting off different sensors so that Poe would have to keep working on it instead of taking it out to fly.

Poe came over wiping engine oil off of his hands onto a towel that was probably dirtier than his hands were.

"Hey Rey, I thought you were off today," Poe said.

"I am. I was actually coming to see if you and BB-8 would want to join Finn, Rose, Kaydel and I for a picnic," Rey said with a smile.

Poe seemed to think about it for a moment but BB-8 agreed right away.

Poe finally nodded his head and said, "Sure. I need to take a break before I grab a lightsaber and start hacking that stupid ship to pieces."

"It would probably be best for everyone if you didn't do that," Rey said. "Come on. I need help gathering the things I wanted to take for lunch," she said and together the three of them headed for the kitchens.

They were able to find a basket big enough to fit 10 sandwiches, loads of fruit, 5 bottles of water and a can oil for BB-8. Poe carried the basket to where Rey had asked the others to meet her. When they got there Finn, Rose, and Kaydel were all waiting for them.

"Good to see you man. It seems like you're always down in the tunnels now days," Poe said.

"Yeah, this base is huge and there are still parts that don't have power or running water. Rose and I have had our work cut out for us," Finn said shaking Poe's hand.

"I talked to Leia about putting together a training program so you guys can start teaching people to help you," Kaydel said as Rey began leading the group down a long winding path.

"That would be great Connix," Rose said with a bright smile.

"Looks like you're gonna have to start recruiting more people just to run this place," Rey said to Poe.

"Yeah. I actually was planning to go out again soon. It's gotten harder to recruit with Zoroyais and Hux setting up anti-resistance task forces on every planet we've ever recruited from. He's producing clones by the second it seems," Poe replied shaking his head.

"We know the First Order has control of Kamino, it would make sense that Zoroyais would put that to use," Finn said.

"No," Rey said softly as they crossed through the barrier around the base. "Zoroyais had clones before he ever took over the First Order. Whatever his source is, he's had it long enough to amass an army already," Rey said.

She could sense her friends' unease at being outside of the barrier so she decided to change the subject.

"On a brighter note the rebels that have taken up training with lightsabers are doing really well. We may even have enough people to start doing real patrols or at the very least being able to send guards with you on your recruitment missions that can actually fight the people Zoroyais sends after us," Rey said with a bright smile.

"Hell, soon I'll be able to use a lightsaber well enough to defend myself," Poe said with pride.

"Yeah because Eshreal is giving you private lessons," Kaydel said with a teasing smile.

That was news to Rey but before she could ask they came upon her picnic spot. She spread out the blanket. Then Rose and Kaydel moved to unpack the basket. While they all got settled Rey cast out her senses to make sure that they were alone on the hill top. After a while she plopped down on the blanket between Poe and Kaydel. The suns were shining and there was a nice breeze that kept the heat and humidity at bay making this the perfect day for a picnic.

Rey would have invited Kylo but he was insisting on wandering the jungle though he did promise her that he wasn't doing anything that could reopen his wounds. He also reminded her that she needed to spend some time with her friends instead of just him and the Knights of Rey. It really irked Rey that Kylo had to tell her to spend some time with her friends because he felt like she was neglecting them.

It made her wonder if some of their personality traits had leaked over with the merging of their souls.

"Rey, can you even hear me," Finn asked breaking Rey out of her thoughts.

"Nope, not even a little bit," she said with a big grin.

"Lost in thought or talking to your beau? Both make you look like you're in la la land," Kaydel asked.

"Lost in thought about my beau," she admitted. "I wonder if some of our personality traits may have bled over."

"Are you worried that you are becoming more like Ren," Finn asked and Rey nodded.

Poe, Finn and Rose all busted out laughing. Kaydel and Rey shared a confused glance.

"What's so funny," Rey asked.

"You thinking that you're taking on Ren's personality traits," Poe said and continued to laugh.

"There are many unknown effects of the Force Bond. Rey has every right to consider that possibility," Kaydel explained and they all looked at her. She shrugged and said, "Leia has all of us looking into everything we can find on Force Bonds and there isn't much. Rey and Kylo may be the first Jedi, excuse me, Force Users to have formed a bond in a very long time And being romantic soulmates makes their connection a lot more powerful than the average apprentice-master Force Bonds of old."

Rey was really impressed with Kaydel's knowledge of the Force Bond. She and Kylo hadn't been able to find much on the subject involving two people who were romantically involved but Kylo had been aware of at least two other Force Bonds that had been formed. The first had been Count Dooku and Yoda and the second had been Darth Maul and Ezra Bridger. Both had happened long before either Kylo Ren or Rey were born.

"Yes, because we are so closely linked we've had unintended side effects like invading each other's dreams and taking in each other's light and darkness. It's not too far of a stretch to think that our personalities are blending together," Rey surmised as she took the first sandwich off of the pile. She took a bite and then said, "Kylo shouldn't be the one reminding me to spend time with my friends and yet it happened."

"Wait, Ren told you that you weren't spending enough time with me and Poe? Yeah something is definitely off about that," Finn said and began laughing.

Poe joined in.

"Or maybe Ren knows that Rey isn't the least bit interested in you normal humans when she could have him," Kaydel said and shot the guys a look that made them both stop laughing.

Rey blushed as Kaydel made eyebrows at her.

"It's not like that. I love Kylo Ren and he knows that I need to be around people but ever since he's woken up he seems more like Ben Solo than ever," Rey said softly.

She hadn't mentioned this to anyone yet. Not even Kylo. She'd kept the information in the little black box in the back of her mind that kept all of her secret fears and hopes from leaking over into her other half's subconscious. When she was sure that he could handle it, she would tell him.

After everything they'd been through starting from the moment they actually admitted their feelings for each other back on the Vengeance to having to flee when Hux decided to side with Zoroyais, then the defectors of the First Order having to acclimate to life among the Resistance, all the way up to Kylo almost losing his life on Ilum, they hadn't seem to be able to catch a break for longer than a couple of weeks at max. If that was all the time they were going to have to recuperate Rey would rather Kylo do it without having a bunch of things weighing on his mind.

"Are you saying that Kylo Ren is transitioning back to Ben Solo," Finn asked suddenly serious.

"I don't know if its that actually. It's more like he's finally finding the balance between his light and his dark side," she said and smiled.

"Look at her, she totally smitten with the guy," Kaydel said.

"Yeah she is," Rose agreed and Rey detected notably less hostility in it than normal.

Finn had confided in Rey that Rose was feeling less animosity toward Kylo now that he had been willing to die for Rey and the others. Whatever the reason, Rey hoped that soon Kylo would feel comfortable enough around her friends to hang out with them.

"Don't act like the two of you aren't just as bad and you don't have all of that mysticism on your side," Poe said and a grin as he elbowed his best friend in the ribs.

Both Rose and Finn blushed as they glanced at each other. Rey and Kaydel laughed. Those two gave a lot of people hope for love. Rey found herself inspired by them.

 _Should we be more like them, sweetheart? All blushes and secret whispered jokes_ , Kylo's deep voice filled her head and made her shiver.

 _No, we are perfect the way we are. Besides our secret jokes and whispers are better than theirs_ , she said back and was rewarded with a deep chuckle from him.

 _Glad you feel that way. I was just checking on you. I'll leave you alone with your friends. I love you, Rey_ , Kylo said and was gone before she could respond.

"What's it like always being inside each other's head," Rose asked suddenly.

Finn looked from Rose to Rey and then back. Rey smiled as she thought about all of the times they'd accidently invaded each other's minds. She went on to explain how they had to wort at not invading parts of each other's minds, dreams and realities accidently. It turned out that her friends were secretly fascinated with the Force Bond, not necessarily the connection to Kylo but the connection itself.

It was fun talking to them like this. They laughed and talked for hours just enjoying the peacefulness of the day. Gods knew the life of a rebel was generally a crazy one.

"Hey Rey, can I talk to you for moment," Poe asked after a while.

"Sure," Rey said standing and following Poe down the hill.

They walked to the edge of a small pond and just stood there for a moment. Rey looked at her friend and could tell that he was thinking rather hard. BB-8 came rolling down the hill and almost splashed into the water but Rey used to Force to bring the little droid to a full halt.

"I think I can handle this on my own," Poe said to the little droid.

BB-8 protested and Rey just shook her head.

She laughed as she asked, "What in the world is going on Poe?"

"Rey I just wanted to apologize," Poe began.

"For what," she asked.

"Oh, come on now Rey, don't pretend like I've been a good friend over the last few weeks. I was an asshole to you and Ren. I can see that he's been nothing but good to and for you. I was just to selfish to see it before. I wanted you without even thinking about how you felt about me. Ren was right for kicking my ass and probably should have done it a few times more," Poe said and Rey shook her head. "I'm glad you two are happy together. Can you ever forgive me," Poe asked.

Rey smiled at him.

"I forgive you, Poe. Emotions get the better of everyone every now and then," Rey said. "So, what's going on with you and Essie," Rey asked with a smile.

Poe blushed.

"It's nothing really. I mean it didn't start off as anything. I've been teaching her to shoot and she's been giving me extra help with the whole light saber thing. I'm not a fan of the red blade either by the way," Poe said. "But she's funny and kind and beautiful, if a little on the off side," he went on to say.

"You try being alone with only a droid to keep you company for 11 years," Rey said with a shrug and BB-8 let out an indignant beep. "No offense intended BB-8," Rey said quickly.

"Yeah buddy, calm down," Poe said with a laugh. "So things are good between us," Poe asked.

"Yeah they are but I would suggest you having a similar conversation with Kylo when you're up to it," Rey said.

Poe seemed to think about it for a moment and then he nodded.

"Okay," he said and they began to head back up the hill.

"Wait. How does Kaydel feel about you hooking up with Essie," Rey asked.

Poe blushed.

"Connix and I gave it a try but it just didn't work. We're okay though. No hard feelings," Poe said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good."

Rey was happy that all of her friends seemed to be happy. Once she, BB-8 and Poe reached the top of the hill where everyone was waiting they went back to chatting and spent the rest of the afternoon just catching up on things outside of the war that was once again consuming everyone's lives. It was a great day and Rey went to bed that night thinking that things had to get better now.

* * *

Oh no Rey, keeping secrets never leads to good things. The sooner you tell Kylo the truth the easier it will be. Things are going so well for everyone. When is the other shoe going to drop, because we all know its going to happen sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6: Reylo

**WARNING:** Lemons and fluff ahead!

A/N: This is the last chapter about our favorite couple recovering from the battle on Ilum as well as a surprise that leads to a long awaited talk...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters except Eshreal...

* * *

Chapter 6: Reylo 

Kylo Ren

Kylo had been out of the med bay for over a month. The poison used by Zoroyais had been purged out of his system completely so that Asera could use bacta to speed up the healing process over two weeks ago. According to the Resistance's resident doctor he was back to full strength.

So why was he stuck training solely with Zer-o?

He knew the answer and it pissed him off. He and Zer-o were stuck training together because Rey and the rest of her Knights didn't want to run the risk of hurting either of them again. They were being treated like fragile things.

Zer-o didn't like it but would comply because Rey asked it of him.

Kylo on the other hand hated it. He hated that she was treating him like he couldn't mop the floor with all of them except maybe her. He hated that she hadn't allowed him to _touch_ her since before Ilum.

All in all it made for a very angry Kylo Ren, a least when he was alone and had nothing else to think about.

During his walks through the Olaran jungle he'd wrecked a path through the brush, ripped trees out the ground by their roots and thrown boulders around that were large enough to shake the planet. Animals now fled from him whenever they caught his scent, well most of them did. Zer-o's Nexu Shira and the Olaran tiger that Kylo had dubbed as Rian were the only ones who didn't automatically run whenever he was near.

Phasma, Maatis, Datoo and Nikkinem had all adjusted to life among the members of the resistance much better than Kylo had. Phasma was still his best mate but she was busy running the newest recruits through training drills and hanging out with her Jasmenerthian lover Khan. Maatis, Datoo and Nikkinem had found jobs for themselves and even romantic interests among the rebels too.

Kylo was happy for them but at the same time they were his men and he'd rescued them from certain death and now they were his mother's men. Hell maybe even Kylo himself was no more than one of this mother's pawns now too. Even as Kylo let the thought flow through his mind he knew it wasn't fair or correct to say it. His mother had been nothing but good to him and his people…

Well she had after Rey had explained everything to her and then Kylo almost died to save her precious Resistance from Zoroyais.

Now it seemed that he was back in her good graces and he had finally forgiven her and his father. He was glad about that and wanted to try and further rebuild their relationship but sometimes he couldn't help but remember how bad things were after he'd been sent to Luke.

It was like Snoke was still there in the back of his mind constantly reminding him of all of the bad things just when things were starting to finally almost go right for Kylo.

It was all he thought about when he was alone like he was now waiting for Rey to come home for dinner. In an attempt to squash the sudden bout of restlessness he was feeling, he was pacing a path into the floor of the hut he shared with Rey from their bed to door. He needed to do something other than lying around and fighting with a one eyed zabrak.

He was just going to go for a run when Rey came through their door with dinner in her hands. She paused where she was when she caught sight of him shirtless in a pair of black pants slung low on his hips and barefoot. Kylo's brain shut up for a second as a proud smile caressed her lips as she looked over what was hers.

 _I brought dinner_ , she said softly through their bond.

 _I'm not really in the mood for food, though I could eat you for days_ , he said taking a step toward her.

Her face flushed as his words hit her loud and clear.

 _Kylo_ , she started but he stepped up to her and placed a finger to her lips.

 _My wounds are fully healed Rey. They have been for a while. Now all I need is the woman I love, preferably naked and writhing under me_ , he said seriously.

 _I don't know. You don't think we should check with Asera_ , she asked and he chuckled.

 _Yes, let's go and ask Asera if it's okay to throw you on the bed and have my way with you_ , he said sarcastically as he took the food from her and set it down on their table before pulling her against him.

"That would be rather embarrassing," Rey said with a smile as he kissed her.

Kylo took her hands and placed them on his chest. He sighed as she ran her fingers over the rough slickness of the scar tissue that now covered almost 70% of his chest. The scar she'd given him was now just one among many.

He could feel the shift in her mood. She looked so sad as her fingers followed the various paths of Zoroyais' blade with the tips of her finger. When he saw tears forming in her eyes he tilted her chin so that she was looking up into his eyes.

 _Don't be sad, sweetheart. I'd rather have these scars than to be dead and gone. I know I was quick to give up and let you take up the mantle of leading our army all alone though I know you'd do great but I just wanted to reassure you that it will never happen again. I will never leave you alone to face something like this_ , he said.

Her tears fell and Kylo quickly kissed them away before they could even make their way down her lovely freckled cheeks. Kylo brushed her hair away from her face and kissed down the bridge of her nose before finally claiming her mouth.

His lips pressed to hers and then he let his tongue snake out to trace her succulent lower lip. After a few seconds she opened for him and he plunged inside. His tongue stroked hers lovingly and she returned his kiss with just as much fever.

Rey's hands moved up his chest over his shoulders to bury themselves in his long thick hair. He groaned into her mouth as she raked her nails over his scalp and gently tugged on his locks as they kissed. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his chest.

After a few moments locked in their embrace Kylo broke the kiss and said, "Sweetheart, I know this is kind of sudden but…I want you to be my wife. As soon as possible."

Rey leaned back so that she could see him clearly. Her hazel eyes were wide and they had bled over to the gold color they became when she was angry or very turned on. Once again moisture began to gather in them.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Kylo Ren," she asked with a watery smile.

"Demanding it actually," he said sweeping her into another kiss. "I know I don't have a ring but I'm sure my mother has one that she would love for you to have," he whispered against her lips, feeling a bit silly now that he had blurted all of that out.

He went to move away from her but she clung to him.

"Of course I'll be your wife! And honestly if you think I'm worried about a ring then you obviously haven't been paying attention," she said with a smile.

She was right. He knew his girl couldn't care less about fancy jewelry. He could make their wedding bands out of plain old durasteel and she would be just as happy with it as his mother was with her various gems.

Kylo was so happy that Rey agreed to be his wife, not that he was really worried that she wouldn't want to he just didn't know if she was ready. There were still so many things they needed to talk about. Before he could open his mouth to say something Rey threw her arms around him and smashed her lips to his.

Kylo crushed her much smaller form to his. His arms locked around her back. He never wanted to let her go. He explored her mouth with his tongue, tangling with hers before breaking the kiss leaving them both breathless.

"I meant it when I said I wanted you to be my wife as soon as possible," Kylo said as he sprinkled kisses over the freckles that spread from one cheek bone across the bridge of her nose to the other cheek. "I love you Rey, won't you let me show you how much," he pleaded with her as his kisses moved to trail along her jaw line.

Rey tilted her head, exposing her throat to him as well as giving him more room to lay kisses on her skin. Kylo kissed up her jaw to lick along the shell of her ear before taking her lobe between his lips to suck on it the way he wanted to sucking on something else. She gasped catching the thought as it passed through his mind and dug her nails into his bare shoulders.

 _You would enjoy that, wouldn't you_ , Kylo teased as he drug his tongue over the big pulse point in her throat making her shudder.

 _Yes_ , she said and even in his mind her voice was breathy with desire for him.

Kylo sucked on her neck as his large hands slid down her back over the soft flesh of her ass before gripping the backs of her thighs to lift her legs around his waist. Kylo set his teeth into her shoulder and she moaned burying her hands deep in his hair. He walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. He pressed his full weight into her letting her feel how hard he was for her.

 _Kylo_ , she moaned softly as she rocked her core against him.

A shudder went through him. One of his hands slipped under her tunic to caress the taunt skin of her flat stomach before moving up to lightly trace over her breast band. Even through the thick material he could feel her nipples pebble and strain against it to feel his touch.

Soon Rey was struggling to get out of her shirt while so much of his weight was still on her. Kylo moved off of her and helped pull the tunic over her head. Once it was off he tossed it somewhere behind him before removing her breast band and disposing of it the same way.

Then he fell on her like a starving man finding his first meal in weeks. His lips traced a path from her neck down to her chest. His large hands cupped her breasts bringing one to his mouth so that he could take one of her nipples between his teeth. He pulled on it with his lips as he lightly set his teeth into her flesh. With his other hand he rolled and plucked at her other nipple as she writhed under him moaning his name.

As he moved to the other side to repeat his process on the other side he slid one of his hands between her legs. Through her leggings he could feel her warmth. He knew the shape of her without even having to think about it and was able to find her sensitive clit to rub it in a slow circle making her cry out for him.

 _Let me taste you Rey_ , Kylo moaned into the flesh of her breasts to which she nodded immediately.

Kylo moved away from her to remove her leggings and underwear. Then he just stood over her taking in the wondrous sight of his beautiful soon to be wife. The Force was swirling around them in a way that it hadn't since they'd been in the same physical space. A smirk pulled at his lips as he used Force hands run along the length of her body.

Rey groaned and looked up at him in surprise. Kylo rolled her nipples with the Force as he knelt between her thighs and took in the sight of her wet, warm sex. He laid a kiss at right above her clit as the Force hands caressed her sides and played with her nipples.

Down the line of the bond he could feel how turned on she was, how much she wanted him and how close she was to coming undone. Her legs shook slightly as he leaned closer and blew his warm breath over her sensitive flesh.

 _Please Ben_ , Rey moaned.

She knew that Kylo couldn't resist her when she called him that.

He snaked his tongue out to lick over her outer lips and then her moist inner lips before circling the little bundle of nerves hidden away. Rey's hips lifted off the bed chasing the sensation he was causing her to feel. Kylo used to Force to hold her still as he pulled her clit into his mouth and began sucking on it.

Her hands gripped the sheets as he licked from her entrance back up to the top of her sex. She tasted as good as she looked and Kylo couldn't get enough. He loved the taste of her, so sweet and musky and so her. He formed a seal with his mouth around her sex and sucked at her roughly.

"Ahhh, Ben," she screamed as her legs locked around his head and she came so hard her whole body quaked with the waves of pleasure that wracked her body.

Kylo used to Force to muffle her screams of pleasure so that no one would hear her. As soon as he felt the waves of her orgasm begin to subside he slid one of his large fingers inside of her and gently began rub over the sensitive spot that drove her crazy. She was so wet now that her thighs were slick and the sheets under her were soaked.

As the pressure began to build inside of her again she began fighting to get away from him as his lips and tongue caressed her oversensitive bundle of nerves while his finger explored the warmth of her inner walls.

"Oh Gods, Ben," she moaned.

"Just let go, sweetheart," he said against the skin of her inner thigh.

Her second orgasm was stronger than the last as pleasure exploded behind her eyes lids and leaked down the line of the bond so that echoes of her pleasure coursed through Kylo. He shuddered and moaned against her. Precum leaked from the tip of his excruciatingly hard erection as he fought not to cum with her.

 _Ben I need you inside of me right now_ , Rey demanded and Kylo chuckled in response.

He stood up to his full height and slowly removed his pants. Rey's eyes were locked on his as he got naked for her. A shiver of anticipation slid down his spine. He gripped himself in his large hand drawing her eyes down to watch as he stroked his hard on for her.

Her mouth parted and her small pink tongue darted out over her lip. He enjoyed her eyes on him as he put on a show for her. His breath left in a rush as he threw his head back with his eyes closed. Images of things he wanted to do to her played behind his eye lids and he pushed them down the line of the bond so that she could see them too.

She moaned low in her throat drawing Kylo's attention. Her hand had snaked down between her legs and she was touching herself watching him.

"Gods, Ben you're so hot," Rey moaned for him.

He'd had enough teasing and climbed onto the bed between her legs. He removed her hand, sucking her fingers clean as he guided himself to her entrance and began to push into her agonizingly slow. Her back arched for him as he fought for every inch he pushed into her.

"So tight," he groaned into the crook of her neck as he sank in as far as she could take him.

"Ben," she moaned as he slowly began to pull out just to roughly shove back in to her.

Kylo kept his pace slow at first. He had to think of very unpleasant things as to not lose his shit two pumps in. Rey's hips surged up to meet him thrust for thrust which didn't help matters much.

"Gods, I missed you, missed this," he half groaned as his pace increased so that the slap of skin on skin could be heard in the small space.

"Me, too," she moaned for him.

Her nails left red trials down his back as she marked him with her pleasure. Kylo slung one arm under her knee so that he could hold her open as his thrusts came faster. She could no longer keep up with him.

Kylo moaned as her walls fluttered, squeezing him rhythmically. His circled his hips so that he rubbed the head of himself against her g-spot. Rey was chanting his name with every thrust.

"So, close," she moaned as her walls tried to clamp down on him.

He slid his hand between their bodies and rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. He stared down into her lovely face as she moaned and panted. Her hands made their way to his shoulders as she pulled him down to kiss her.

His mind was hazy with pleasure as he plunged over and over into her wetness. Her lips were soft and sweet. She tasted like sunlight as he stroked her tongue with his. Her thoughts and emotions were crashing into his as she came apart under him screaming. Every wave of pleasure she felt rebounded to him, her love for him only made it that much sweeter.

Kylo's hips stuttered as he stopped fighting his own release. His became pace erratic and sharp as he threw his head back and cried out her name. Rey kissed along his neck and dug her nails into his back. He wanted to weep with joy as he spilled inside of her.

"I love you Rey," Kylo breathed against her overheated skin.

"I love you Ben Solo," Rey said.

…

Rey

After Kylo had rolled off of her, they laid together in post coital bliss. Rey fought to catch her breath as her lover did the same.

Aside from the mind blowing sex, Rey's head was still spinning from Kylo's proposal. She knew that they were soul mates and that there was no one else in the entire galaxy for either of them but she hadn't expected them to ever actually get married.

Kylo stroked her hair away from her face and she turned her face toward it so that she could nuzzle her face into his hand.

"Ben, I know you said you wanted to marry me right away but how do you propose we do that with everything that's going on? Zoroyais and the First Order are drawing closer to our door with every minute that passes. His clones are stationed on planets in every major system. We are literally just trying to get all of our people prepared before the next battle," Rey said.

She wasn't trying to rain on his parade, she was just being practical.

"I realize that sweetheart. It's not as if we are throwing one of my mother's fancy galas. Everyone we care about is here on this planet. We could do this tomorrow. I just don't want to go into another life or death battle without you being mine, officially," he said and kissed her sweaty cheek.

He hesitated for a second and Rey could tell that he wanted to ask her something. It wasn't like him to not to speak his mind. She reached out through their bond trying to see what he was thinking but suddenly there was a wall around his thoughts.

"Rey," he said and shook his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about having children again?"

He looked away from her as though he couldn't bare looking at her as gave her answer.

"Do you," she asked.

He seemed surprised. His cheeks flushed red for a second. Then he sighed.

"Rey, when I told my mother I wanted the Skywalker line to end with me I was angry and trying to hurt her. It was so soon after Zoroyais had invaded my dream of our family and twisted it into a nightmare, one I'd never even contemplated before then, and it frightened me so much that I put the idea of having children out of my mind without considering what you wanted," he said and Rey could only smile at him.

She knew all of this. She hadn't brought children up because like a wedding, this was not an opportune time. They couldn't afford for her to be out of commission whenever it came time to fight again.

"I know, it's okay. I would be honored to have your children, idiot. I love you enough to marry you and I love you enough to be the mother of your children someday," she said.

"Someday?"

"Ben, we are fighting a war, we can not afford to bring another life into this galaxy right now. Let us do what we need to do to save the galaxy and then we can start our family. We aren't ready right now," she said and kissed his cheek.

She could tell that his mood had darkened in the few seconds it took her to speak. She touched him and made him look at her. There was anger in his eyes.

"You don't think I'll make a good father? Am I still too much Kylo Ren for you to risk it right now? Have I not conformed to you idea of the light yet," he asked. Before Rey could ask where this was all coming from he said, "You talk about accepting my darkness into yourself but I don't see it. Your lightsaber barely reflects it and you barely show it even in battle. I don't think you want to but I don't blame you."

"Ben you've got it all wrong," she started.

"Ben is dead Rey. He's a pretty fantasy I allow you when we are having sex but I am not that person," he said.

"I'll call you whatever you like, Kylo, but that doesn't change that fact that you're wrong. You will be an excellent father and Ben Solo is still alive and well inside you. I've seen him buried deeply in your subconsciousness. Your own light has been protecting him from Snoke and your darkness for so long that he's no more than a child," she blurted out before she could lose her nerve.

His mouth dropped open in shock and then hurt filled his eyes.

"What are you talking about Rey? How could you know something about me that I don't," he asked.

She shrugged.

"I first saw it when you let me fully explore your mind after your first encounter with Ozoroth. I wasn't sure if it was real or how to even tell you but when I purged Zoroyais' poison from your body I could tell that though my light had affected you it is your own light that is changing how you feel and do things. It's your light that lets me know that you will be a great father," she explained with her hand on his cheek.

She could see the wheels of his mind turning trying desperately to make sense of what she was saying. She took his hand and placed it at her temple. She completely lowered her mental walls and allowed her to see the image of the younger Ben Solo surrounded in pure blue white light that rivaled her own. Kylo gasped and pulled away from her. The look on his face said that he didn't know what to think now.

"What does this even mean Rey," he asked after a while.

"I don't know, love. We are supposed to find a way to balance the Force maybe you are taking the first steps toward that. Accepting that you have light within you is as foreign to you as accepting the darkness within myself. All we can do is help each other and try to make the best of what we have so that when we do bring children into this life they won't have to worry about the things we are worrying about right now," Rey said.

Kylo took a deep breath and then smiled at her.

"When did you get so wise, scavenger girl," he teased lightly.

She pushed him off the side of their bed and pulled the covers over her nakedness.

"This scavenger girl is wise enough to know that mean soon-to-be-husbands get to sleep on the floor," she said before descending into giggles as Kylo began tickling her.

* * *

So Rey and Kylo are getting married! Yay! What do you think a Reylo wedding would be like? And little Reylo babies... I can't wait. Also from now on do you think Kylo will start working on nurturing his light side more and will Rey embrace her own dark side, if she even has one. Any way thanks from reading. Let me know what you think below.


	7. Chapter 7: Kylo

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the amazing characters!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Kylo Ren

After their talk and stopping the fight between Zer-o and Gear Kylo got Rey to agree that it was time for them to get back to real training.

Training with the Knights would resume on the same schedule as soon as possible which as it turned out was the next day. Everyone seemed to be glad to be back to it. Kylo led half of the group in lightsaber training, showing them different forms and techniques that he had learned over the years from both sides of the Force. Rey led them in meditation and the use of different Force techniques that she had perfected.

After a couple of hours, they would switch off so that they all got a balanced training session. Then for the last part of the day they went over battle tactics and worked on pairing different members of the group together so that they would all be familiar with each other. They were shaping up very well according to both Kylo and Phasma.

Even Zer-o who seemed to have no trouble in battle even with the loss of his eye. Kylo truly believed that it his incredible connection to the Force made up for whatever he had lost. Watching him spar with Cade made Rey believe it.

One night after Rey had returned from working with on speeders in the hanger she asked about her last trial.

"You are certainly ready for the Trail of Skill. We can do this tomorrow. I think I have the perfect spot," he told her with a smile.

"Really?"

He could feel her excitement and it was actually pretty contagious.

"Yeah. Then you and I will technically be on the same level. I was never a master but I'd at least made it to Jedi Knight before…"

He trailed off and Rey offered him a reassuring smile.

"If we aren't Jedi, what are we? We should really come up with a name for this…movement we are starting shouldn't we," she asked changing the subject.

He hadn't really thought about what they were. He was still struggling with the fact that his entire being wasn't made up of the darkness that Snoke had stoked in him.

"Well you are teaching the others more of the Jedi way of thinking than anything else. What really makes this different," Kylo asked.

"Well for one I don't fully agree with the Jedi code: _There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force_ ," she said and as she said it, it sounded as though she were doing a fairly good impression of Luke.

Kylo laughed.

"I mean come on now in a galaxy ravaged by war who could actually stick to that. It's no wonder so many Jedi fell to the dark side," she said with a frown.

"Not all Jedi fully adhered to the code. Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker's master Qui-Gon Jinn believed that the Jedi had to feel love and compassion for the masses that they defended in order to fully do their job and keep people safe. That was the only reason Qui-Gon wasn't on the Jedi Council. I think had he lived and went on to be Anakin's master instead of Obi Wan; Anakin never would have fallen to the dark side. Qui-Gon wouldn't have condemned his love for my grandmother and never would have allowed Palpatine to manipulate him so," Kylo said and it was the first time he'd ever admitted that out loud.

Rey touched his hand. This was the first time they'd ever talked about his grandfather as anything other than Darth Vader. Down the line of the bond he could feel her checking to make sure that he was okay with the way the conversation was going.

"Well the Sith Code is just the opposite of the Jedi code. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_ ," Kylo said imitating Snoke's own nasally tone and laughed.

Rey laughed with him.

"I know the Jedi forbid familial connections as well as romantic ones which I don't agree with obviously," she said with a slight smile. "Were the sith the same way?"

"Yes but not for the reasons you'd think. The Jedi forbid such connections as they saw those emotions as a way to be corrupted by the dark side. The sith however saw love as a weakness. Passion, yes but not real true love. That was never allowed," he said.

"So was there ever an order that matched more of what we are trying to do here? If we aren't light and we aren't dark, what are we," she asked.

"The Grey Jedi order would have taken you all. They did not accept Jedi who had fallen to the dark side and had been redeemed," Kylo explained as they started eating.

"And who were the Grey Jedi," Rey asked.

"They were Jedi who believed in the balance of the Force, that there was no dark or light side. The Sith and Jedi referred to any Force user who walked the line between the light and the dark without surrendering to the dark side or any Jedi who operated outside of the strictures of the Jedi code. Their code is one I think you would like: _Flowing through all, there is balance_. _There is no peace without a passion to create_. _There is no passion without peace to guide_. _Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act_. _Power blinds without the serenity to see_. _There is freedom in life_. _There is purpose in death_. _The Force is all things and I am the Force_ ," Kylo recited from a book he'd read recently while he was recuperating.

Rey nodded.

"That does sound more like what we are trying to do here. The Jedi cut themselves off from too much of what it means to be mortal and that is why it was so easy for so many of them to fall and the Sith had no constraints what so ever. The two extremes failed obviously but whatever happened to the Grey Jedi," she asked.

"They are still around though not as many and even harder to locate than they were before the Great Jedi purge."

"So you mean there are other Jedi out there they might help us fight Zoroyais and the First Order," she asked excitedly.

"I doubt they would help me as they wouldn't see me as anything other than a fallen Jedi. If you could find them, they would more than likely help you," he said and even to his own ears he didn't sound very happy.

Rey smiled at she gazed over at him and said, "They either take both of us or neither of us Kylo. The moment you asked me to marry you we stopped being individuals and became a single unit. We don't need the Grey Jedi if they haven't come to our aid at this point. We can start our own Grey order with no labels and no standards other than not fully embracing the dark side."

Kylo agreed and they talked more about the three known branches of Force Users; Sith, Grey and Jedi and their similarities and differences.

After listening to Rey talk Kylo came to the conclusion that Rey never would have lasted long with his uncle; she was too passionate about things especially when it came to the First Order, Hux and Zoroyais. He didn't see her falling to the dark side either though. She cared too much about people and the state of the galaxy to ever be a self-absorbed Sith lord. She fit perfectly into the category of Grey as did most of the members of the Knights of Rey.

It seemed that only he and Gear were the only ones who wouldn't be fit to join the Grey Jedi but Kylo had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem for what Rey wanted them to become.

After Rey had gone to sleep, Kylo stayed up thinking over the trial. After a few hours Kylo left their little hut and went to the spot he wanted to use as Rey's trial site. It wouldn't be hard to transform it to resemble the trail site from Luke's school. He knew his spot would no longer be private but there were other spots on the island to be discovered.

By the time Kylo headed back to the hut the suns were coming up. He laid down with Rey and slept for a couple of hours until she woke him up with kisses all over his face.

He groaned and rolled over.

"Go get some food and meet me near the forest in an hour," he said.

She looked at him funny and asked, "You didn't sleep much?"

"I had to get the trial site ready. This is usually done at a ritual trial site usually years old. This trial is much more difficult than the previous trials. I had to prepare your trial site while hiding it all from you so that you don't have an advantage," he said with his arm over his eyes blocking the light.

"Okay. Get some rest," she said and kissed him on the lips.

He was asleep again before she'd even left the hut.

A little while later Kylo drug himself out of bed and went to shower. By the time it was time to meet Rey he was dressed for the humid jungle heat and ready to begin what was sure to a long grueling day. He went to the meeting spot and stood there.

He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later he sensed Rey's energy coming toward him along with several others. Rey came up the path with all of the Knights of Rey, Dameron, FN-2187, the Tico girl, Connix, Taliah, who still made Kylo think of Thalia, and surprisingly his mother trailing behind her.

He knew this was going to end up being a spectator event but he hadn't expected this many people to show up. Rey threw herself into his arms when she reached him.

"Hi," she said excitedly.

"Hi. Are you ready," he asked.

"Of course," she stated and her fans cheered.

Kylo chuckled at the sight.

"Most people don't have a cheer squad when they are running through their trials. It's a bit distracting," he said.

"Should I tell them to go back," Rey asked suddenly worried.

"No, they can watch from where I am standing so they aren't in the way," he said and kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned to the crowd and said, "I expected the members of the Knights of Rey to be here, however I didn't expect the rest of you to be so interested in Jedi trials. I'm gonna lead Rey to the trial site and then I will come back to lead you all to a safe spot to watch."

When everyone nodded Kylo took Rey by the hand and began leading her through the jungle. For a second it felt like they were back on Florn. Kylo missed it just being the two of them all alone on a relatively deserted planet but he knew Rey was much more at home here.

As they walked Rey slipped into Kylo's mind just as they'd done many times on Florn. He had to wrap the details about the trial in a box made of Mandalorian Iron as he felt her searching his thoughts. He just smiled at her.

"Nice try, sweetheart. No cheating allowed or you automatically fail the trial and then you'll have to wait six months before you can try it again," Kylo explained.

"That's not in the Jedi handbook," Rey said matter-of-factly.

Kylo laughed.

"It's not but we have 6 others that need more training and to be put through their own trials while we are still in the process training our non-force sensitive troops and preparing for the next battle. Unfortunately, we can't spend all of our time and effort on just you," he said as he led her through the jungle.

"I know. I figured that once I didn't have any more trials to worry about that we could kick the training for the others into high gear," Rey said and Kylo nodded.

After 5 minutes of walking they came to start of the path that Kylo had created for her. He let go of her hand and took a step back. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is where I leave you, sweetheart. I'm gonna go get the group and we will be waiting in a spot where they'll be able to see you," he said.

"And what about you," she asked.

"I'll be watching over you using the Force. You'll feel me but just barely," he said.

"Okay. I love you Kylo," Rey said.

"I love you too, Rey. For the first part of this trial I want you to follow this path to its end. I will let you know if you get off track. This is more dangerous that what we did on Florn for reasons you will understand before the end of this first part. I will meet you at the end so that we can begin the second part," Kylo said and headed back for the group.

It didn't take much time to get the group to the overlook point that would allow them to see the whole obstacle course. The others all looked slightly worried as they got an overhead view of what Rey was facing. Leia shot him a worried look but didn't say anything.

The same couldn't be said for Poe and Finn.

"Ren, what the hell is all that," Poe asked pointing to the first part of the path.

He had rigged trees to fall in her way, had dug pitfalls with spikes and there were rope traps just waiting for her to step on their triggers. There was a giant cavern where a piece of the cliff face had fallen away that would require more than your average Force Leap to cross. But Kylo knew it was the end that everyone was worried about. The platform that the path was leading Rey to was another trap, one that would lock her in a cage and drag her under the water.

Kylo was nervous about that part too but from where he was standing he could easily jump in and save her.

"That is an official trial site or as official as I could make it and too be honest it's nowhere near what my trail site was like. Luke had built his Trial of Skill site for his school with the help of a dozen students over the course of a year. I had to do this all by myself in the space of a night," Kylo said.

"What if she gets hurt," Finn asked.

"Nothing until she either gives up or completes this first part," Cade answered.

"And if she gives up," Rose Tico asked.

"Then she fails and Asera can fix her up," Zer-o said.

"And then she'll have to wait a while before she can attempt this trial again," Kylo said.

The group was deathly silent for a second then Eshreal walked to the edge of the cliff.

"GO REY! YOU CAN DO IT," she screamed.

The rest of the group joined in on her cheering. Rey looked up at them and smile and waved. She looked to Kylo and he nodded.

 _You may begin, sweetheart. May the Force be with you_ , he said and turned away from her.

He would track her using the Force. If he had to sit and watch her run through the course he may slip up and let her know what was coming next. He focused on the sky and the sounds of the jungle around them. He could feel Rey moving through the jungle as though he were right there with her.

"How bad is it," Leia asked coming up to stand beside him.

"I set the traps as if my life depended on it," he said.

Leia nodded and then said, "She will be fine."

"I hope so. It would be a shame for her to die before we can tell everyone we're getting married," he said casually with a smirk as his mother caught his words.

Her mouth dropped open and she put her hand on Kylo's arm.

"Did I hear you correctly? The two of you are getting married," Leia asked.

"I asked her last week but I don't have a ring to give her so we haven't told anyone yet," he confided in his mother.

"I think I have the perfect thing. Once she's done with this trial bring her to my rooms," Leia said with a smile and went back to watch Rey complete the last leg of the physical part of the trial.

Kylo could feel that she was about to step onto the platform at the end of the path. He had to focus very hard not to run for her when the cage sprung up and she was drug underwater. He could feel her panicking at first but after a few seconds she began trying to figure out how to get out of the cage.

After a few moments Rey surfaced and everyone began to cheer. Kylo let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and let down his mental walls so that the bond was open again. He could feel Rey's pride at having obviously passed the first part of the test, but now was not the time to celebrate.

"The second part of the trial will begin immediately," Kylo said stepping toward the edge of the cliff. "Rey, if you would climb up on that rock there under the waterfall," Kylo called pointing to the one he meant, "and have a seat, we can begin."

Everyone watched grip as she moved into position.

"Now I want you to levitate those 9 boulders around the lake for 7 hours," he called as the winds began to whip up faster than before.

"Finn will you keep time," Kylo asked. When Finn nodded Kylo said, "You may begin."

He felt her hesitate as doubt entered her mind.

 _I believe in you, sweetheart_ , he said.

Suddenly the boulders began to float. The group behind him was surprisingly quiet as he continued drawing the small storm around Rey and the waterfall. He'd only learned the technique while he was recovering and couldn't hold it for every long. It would be even harder to throw small rocks at her as well as distracting sounds, disturbing images, and voices from her past.

But he did it. The storm whipped around her harder, the rocks came faster, more people called to her begging for her help. The fact that she didn't even flinch, the noise and pain of it all didn't even affect her calm gave him the strength to keep it going for the allotted time.

Rey's mind radiated calm the entire time. But just before the time was up Kylo pushed the image of him dead into her mind, putting his cooling blood on her hands, making her feel the cold settling into his body and for a moment the boulders faltered for just as second before resuming their position far above her head.

Distantly Kylo could hear FN-2187 counting down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Kylo let the illusions fall away first and then the rocks. Finally, the storm eased off and Rey slowly began to lower the boulders back to their original placements. Once they touched the ground Rey was up and climbing the side of the cliff to where the group was waiting.

They all congratulated her but Rey just shook her head and said, "I'm not finished yet."

"No. Now you will face the last part of the trial. It is time for the combat portion of the trial," Kylo said.

He looked at her and wanted to take her into his arms. There were cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and she looked tired even though it had only been a little over nine over since she'd awoken. Kylo handed her the lightsaber he had taken from her before she'd started the trial.

"I asked your knights to participate in this part of your trials simply because I do not have the energy to put up a good enough fight after everything else," Kylo said.

He'd asked them last night after he'd finished preparing the trial site.

"I'm am ready," she said.

The rest of the group moved away from Rey and the others. Eshreal, Asera, Cade, Taliki, Zer-o and Gear surrounded her, each with their lightsabers ablaze.

"Sorry about this Rey," Eshreal said as she and Gear moved to attack at the same time.

Kylo wondered if they'd actually taken the time out to come up with a game plan after he'd spoken to them. He watched as Rey ignited her own blade and fended off their attacks while repelling shots from Cade and Zer-o with the Force. Asera stuck out with her spear while Taliki lashed out with her whip.

Rey slowly began methodically attacking them one by one. The knights all put up gallant efforts but about midway through the fight Rey slipped into a Force technique known as Battle Precognition that allowed her to see the Force moving around her opponents which made her able to defend against anything they could throw at her. Kylo moved around the circle watching it all. Even when they would all attack her at once she had no problem defending against them.

She got rid of Taliki and her whip first by moving Zer-o in the path of her attack causing Taliki to try and quickly retract the whip causing it to strike back at her. While Taliki was trying to get her whip straightened out Rey leapt over Zer-o and put her blade to Taliki's chest. They couldn't fight to the death so anything that would be a killing blow was all it took to be considered out.

"Taliki you are out," Kylo called.

She moved away and the fight continued until only Rey and Cade were still in the makeshift ring. Asera had taken the rest of the Knights back to the med bay to take care of the few injuries that Rey had caused. Leia, Poe, FN-2187, Rose, Connix, and Taliah all stood around and watched as the trial was obviously coming to a close.

They were cheering as Rey and Cade hacked and slashed at each other for a while. \Suddenly Rey took her lightsaber staff in one hand and grabbed Cade's throat with the Force using the other.

Surprise showed in the Shistavanen's amber eyes. Kylo was surprised too. He wasn't even aware that Rey could use such a dark technique. While she held Cade in the air she knocked his lightsaber away from him. Cade's feet kicked involuntarily as she continued to cut off his air.

Rey stared up at him with an expression that Kylo had worn on his own face quite a few times. It didn't take long for the others to notice that something was wrong. Leia and the others looked worried and not just about Cade.

 _Sweetheart, it's over. You won, now let Cade go_ , Kylo said gently as he moved closer to her and Cade.

The wolfman's face was starting to go blue and for his skin to be as buried in fur as it was the coloring was startling. Kylo stepped up to her and a laid a hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds she looked over at him and Rey's personality began to leak back into her hazel eyes.

She looked startled as she let go of Cade and Poe came forward to steady the male.

"Did I hurt you," Rey asked.

Cade shook his head.

"I've been through worse," he said. "Congratulations Rey! Now we can start partying," he coughed out making Rey and Kylo flinch.

"Yes, Rey's trial is over but now is not the time to celebrate. Zoroyais and the First Order are spreading across the galaxy faster than any invasion we've ever seen. We must come up with a plan to stop them," Kylo said as the group began moving toward the base.

"And what do you suggest," Leia asked.

"Double our recruitment and training sessions for one thing. And for two we need more Force users," Kylo said.

"You wanna start a school like Luke," Leia asked surprised.

Kylo laughed.

"Younglings won't help matters mother," Kylo said.

"Are you still suggesting we go after the Knights of Ren," Poe asked and Kylo nodded.

"What makes you think they'll even listen to you," Connix asked.

"Because they are loyal to me. The only left Luke's school because I asked them to. They only joined the First Order because I asked them to. They only followed Snoke's orders because I asked them too. If I ask them to help us they will do it," Kylo said with surety dripping from his voice.

"Okay but only if Rey agrees," Leia said and that was all he really needed.

"Of course I agree. We need all the help we can get. Plus, an Order implies that there are more than 8 people in it," Rey said and just like that Kylo had the okay to start searching the galaxy for his old friends.

If they were still his friends…

* * *

I so didn't mean for this chapter to be so long but here we are. What do you guys think of the Grey Order? I wonder if they'll ever talk about them in the movies..


	8. Chapter 8: Rey

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

Enjoy everyone! Please read and review! Let me know what you like and what you don't.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Rey

After her trial Kylo insisted that she head to the med bay. She was a little banged up from the first part of the trail but she didn't think she was hurt enough for medical attention but when she saw the look on his face there was no way she'd be able to tell him no, so Asera marched her straight there.

Rey knew that he was worried about her sudden burst of darkness more than he was worried about her actual health at the moment. She didn't know where it had come from and she certainly didn't mean to hurt Cade. She didn't want something bad to happen just for them to realize that if they'd checked her out it could have been prevented.

Once Asera was sure that Rey was fine Kylo insisted on her taking a full day off. They went back to the hut and ended up immediately headed to bed. As soon as Rey laid down, she felt every ache and scrape for the first time and she was grateful that he had insisted on the break because she would have been even worse off the next day. She couldn't have that because her friends were planning to throw her some kind of celebration for completing the trial.

She hadn't expected the trial to last as long as it did and ended up sleeping for the rest of the night. She only woke up in the middle of the night long enough to eat the food that Kylo had brought them for a late night dinner. Otherwise the next time she woke up it was daylight outside again.

"What time is it," she asked groggily.

"Around noon," Kylo said from the other side of the hut.

Rey rolled over so that she could see him sitting in the rocking chair she'd fashioned for them to read in.

"Really it seems like it should be later," she said.

"You've been a sleep for almost 36 hours," he said causally.

"WHAT," Rey exclaimed practically leaping out of bed. "What do you mean I've been a sleep for almost 36 hours," she asked.

"You're trial was 2 days ago, Rey. You expended a bunch of energy and needed rest to replenish it. And food," Kylo said pointing to the table where a plate of food lay waiting for her.

"And you just let me be out for that long," she asked sitting down at the table.

"I tried to wake you several times. I even used our bond to visit you in your dreams but I couldn't get through to you," Kylo said coming to sit at the table with her.

Rey stared at him for a moment.

"Did I really use that much energy," she asked.

"It's possible. Maybe I pushed you too hard too soon but when Luke was putting me through my Trial of Skill, we had to hold the boulders for 24 hours so I don't think so," he said.

"You also had years of training. It's barely been 9 months from the time I discovered that I was Force sensitive to this point, maybe I wasn't ready," she said and shrugged. "Either way now that I am done with the five Jedi trials we can train even harder," she said.

"And you can start learning more advanced techniques," he said and she grinned at him.

"Is it weird that Asera and the others can use techniques that I've only read about in books and yet they look to me as their leader? I mean how screwed would they've all been if you hadn't been here," she asked suddenly.

Kylo laughed.

"No, it's not weird. Everyone gains different abilities at different times besides the basics and they all knew they were Force sensitive from a young age and have been developing their skills since that point in their own way. And if by some twist of fate, I wasn't bonded to you by the Force you would have made up your own rules and way of training them. Plus, the Force wouldn't have led you astray," he said and she knew that he was serious.

"I'm glad that I don't have to worry about that," Rey said and kissed him. "So, what did I miss while I was regaining my energy," she asked.

"Nothing. Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up. After word got around that you'd made 'some big Jedi achievement' I think is what the civilians are calling your trial completion, they decided that they wanted to do something for you," he said.

"Well I should shower and get dressed then," she said excitedly.

"I'll go let my mother and the others know that you are awake. I hope you have room for more food. I'm sure they want to make you stuff," he said a little awkwardly.

"Are throwing me a party," she asked looking at Kylo suspiciously.

He avoided her gaze so she tried to see what he was thinking but he'd closed the bond off. She stepped in close to him and made him look at her.

"I love parties Kylo, though I've only been to a couple small ones," she admitted suddenly feeling shy.

"I've been to loads of them but I'm definitely not a fan," he said. Her face fell but he quickly said, "But this will be finitely more tolerable than any of the galas my mother ever threw back when I was young."

He smiled down at her and then they headed into the base. Rey headed for the showers while Kylo headed to see Leia. Once she was clean and dressed in a pair of grey leggings and a grey short sleeved, light weight tunic she went to go find Kylo.

She was busy tying her hair into her classic three bun style when she ran flat into Kylo. He smiled down at her as he caught her in his arms to prevent her from ending up on the floor. She shook her head. It wasn't like Rey to be so caught off guard like that unless he'd been concealing his presence from her on purpose.

"Did you do that on purpose," she asked as she regained her footing.

"Coming here to wait for you or standing here," he said with a slight grin on his face.

"I mean were you concealing your presence so that I wouldn't feel you standing here," she asked and slapped his arm.

"I was just testing to see if you would notice," he said.

"Well I did. Now where are we going," she asked as he started walking deeper into the base.

"Down to the lower level," he said.

He led her to the lift and they rode it down to the lower level where Rey didn't think there was much. She was quickly proven wrong when Kylo led her to a set of double doors with ornate knobs and carvings in the wood. He opened the one on the right and directed her inside.

The lights were off but she could sense about 30 people in the room beyond.

 _Don't ruin this for them_ , Kylo said gently.

"CONGRATULATIONS REY," her friends suddenly yelled.

Rey could only smile and blush suddenly. Even though she'd known what was coming she still wasn't used to so much attention being directed at her. Rey looked around and felt so loved. Leia, Kaydel, Poe, Finn, Rose, Chewie, C3-P0, R2-D2, BB-8 and R2-V5 stood to the side and let Rey's other friends greet her first.

The Jasmenerthians Taliah, Thommen, Khalil, Maddez, Jasminda, Kaiser, and Khan came up to her with their congratulations. Taliah and Jasminda both crushed her tiny form against their much larger forms in bear hugs. The guys commended her on taking down the 6 members of the Knights of Rey by herself and shook her hand.

Phasma, Datoo, Maatis and Nikkinem came up to her next. Rey and Phasma had been friends since Rey's days on the Vengeance. She was proud of Rey especially since she'd help her train way back when and clapped Rey on the back with a small smile. The others however had not thought Rey was a good fit to be Kylo's apprentice and were even move disapproving of their budding romance. It wasn't until she helped Kylo rescue them that they actually began to believe that they were good for each other.

They each made awkward eye contact and congratulated her before quickly moving away.

Next up were a few of her mechanic friends Airic, Revaan, Marri, and Anggie all threw their arms around her in a group hug. They said they were proud to call her their friend. Rey teared up when Marri, who's entire family had been murdered by the First Order when she was only a baby, told Rey that she gave her hope for the galaxy.

"Thank you all. You'll never know how much this all means to me," Rey said as her tears threatened to spill over as Essie and Taliki threw their arms around her.

"Rey you are one of the most badass women in the whole galaxy if anyone could complete all 5 Jedi trials in less than a year is someone worthy of every bit of praise they get," Gear said and bowed to her.

"The clone bastard is right, Rey. You are awesome and I'm glad you are the one leading us in this war against Zoroyais," Zer-o said. "Oh, and Ren isn't as terrible as I first thought," he said after a moment.

Rey turned to look at Kylo who just folded his arms over his chest and shook his head at the other male.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot sometimes," Cade said with a smile. "We are proud of you though, Rey."

"Rey, I think it goes with out saying how proud of you we are. But then again none of us had any doubt that you would make a stellar Jedi," Leia said. The older woman looked to her son and then the group of Force users standing behind Rey and asked, "You are Jedi, correct?"

"Well actually Kylo and I talked about it and I've decided to model whatever we are going to be after the Grey Jedi Order. But since I don't agree with the way of thinking completely either I've decided that we will be the Grey Order," Rey said and looked to Kylo to see if he agreed. When he nodded, she went on, "We will be everything the three original branches of Force users failed to be. We have to learn from their mistakes, we have to be better."

"Sounds like you made you're mind up," Asera said.

"Yeah. We need purpose and focus and I need to figure out what that means. I hope you all will help me with that," Rey said and looked at each of them.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, of course, we will. That's why we're here," Eshreal said.

Rey grinned. She was excited and relieved. They could hash out all of the stuff she and Kylo had discussed about the Jedi, Sith and Grey Jedi and see what everyone thought at the next training session.

"I was promised food and alcohol and all you guys are doing is talking," Poe said.

"We are here to celebrate Rey passing her trial not just the food and alcohol," Eshreal said.

"I could go for some food, what's for lunch," Rey asked with a big grin.

 _Even though you just ate less than an hour ago_ , Kylo said into her head.

She laughed as went to look over the spread on the long dining table. There were heart fruit; her favorite, hamburgers, potato chips, and little cookie sandwiches as well as cups of alcohol and various fruit juices. She looked around and as if on que music started playing and it officially became a party.

Rey grabbed a plate and began piling food onto her plate. Kylo came up behind her and collected a cup of juice for her and rum for himself. They found seats between Leia and Chewie.

Kylo elected to sit next to Leia rather than the Wookie who still wasn't very fond of him even after everything. Rey knew it was because every time Chewie looked at Kylo all he saw was Han and that painful memory of seeing Kylo kill Han would play over and over in the Wookie's head. Even still Chewie was happy for Rey and even Kylo a little. He was especially happy for Leia who was very glad to have her boy home and on speaking terms with her.

Slowly but surely the table filled up with people and the sounds of merry making could be heard throughout the hall. Rey was so happy she didn't know what to do with herself. She hummed along to the music and leaned into Kylo.

Suddenly Leia stood up and clinked her fork on her glass. The room quickly grew quiet as all attention landed on her. Leia smiled over at Rey and Kylo for a moment before turning to the crowd.

"I know we are here celebrating Rey's monumental achievement but I know for a fact that we also have something else to celebrate," Leia said and looked pointedly at Kylo who blushed for a second before getting to his feet.

"Yes…I asked Rey to marry me and she said yes," he said awkwardly and reached for Rey's hand.

Rey stood up and blushed as Kylo took her left hand and slid a beautiful yet simple gold ring onto her ring finger. Rey gasped as she took in the heart shaped opal stone that shone radiant colors in the light. She threw her arms around Kylo, kissing him and then moving around him to hug Leia.

"Thank you for this. It's lovely," Rey said. "And yes, it's true we are getting married," Rey said.

The room erupted in cheers and more rounds of hugs for both Rey and Kylo.

"You have to let us throw you a bachelorette party," Rose and Kaydel squealed at the same time as they threw their arms around her.

"Yes Ren, we would like to also throw you a bachelor party," Phasma said with a smile.

Kylo groaned.

"Sure, we would be honored," Rey said and put her arm around Kylo pulling him against her. "Right, honey," Rey said with a smile.

 _Honey_ , Kylo asked.

 _You don't like honey? What about baby, babe, or bae? Sugerpie_ , she asked teasing him a little.

 _Honey is fine if those are my other options_ , he said and shook her head.

"Yes, I'd be honored to attend whatever party you guys put together for me," Kylo said after a moment.

 ** _Well before you all go planning parties and weddings we have business to attend to_** , Luke's voice came from near the door.

The group all turned to see Luke standing there. Leia smiled at her brother while Chewie quickly moved across the room to greet his lost friend. The Wookie howled out a greeting.

 ** _It's good to see you again too, Chewie. Han told me to tell you to be strong and that he misses you too_** , Luke said before moving to Leia. **_He told me to tell you 'me too, always'_** , he said and then mock rolled his eyes at her.

"Skywalker, I know you aren't here to celebrate our engagement or even Rey finishing her last trial, so what do you want," Kylo asked.

He wasn't hostile, he just wasn't very happy to see his uncle. Rey shook her head. She smiled at Luke.

"Hi Luke," Rey said walking over to the ghostly man.

The rest of the room was dead silent. None of them had ever seen a Force ghost before. The Knights were taking it the best but the rest of them looked like they were going to pass out. When Kylo caught their expressions, he chuckled darkly.

 ** _Hello Rey, Kylo. Perhaps we should speak in private so that your friends do not die of shock_** , Luke said.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Leia said opening another wooden door that led to a medium sized office.

Leia walked inside followed by Luke and Kylo. Rey hesitated for a moment. Luke looked back at her.

 ** _Your knights should join us_** , Luke said.

Rey nodded.

"Sorry about this everyone. Please continue we just have some business to discuss probably," Rey said with a smile. "Guys can you come with me," she said to the knights.

They all followed her into the office and Gear closed the door behind them.

"Master Luke Skywalker it is an honor to meet you," Cade said as soon as he moved to the front of the group.

"Yeah what he said," Zer-o said coming to stand at Cade's side.

Luke chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Stop that," Eshreal hissed and moved in front of them. "I apologize for their outburst, Master Skywalker. I assume you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Please tell us why you have come," she said.

 ** _It is quiet okay, Eshreal_** , Luke said with a smile. **_I came here because I want to know if you are going to go after the Knights of Ren_** , Luke asked.

"Yes, that is the plan," Kylo said.

 ** _Good because Zoroyais is gaining power by day, taking over more systems, creating more clones since he defeated you all back on Ilum. I have a feeling that he will be able to create more clones able to manipulate the Force soon and you will need more help than Rey's knights alone can provide. I do not exactly agree in using the Knights of Ren but we do not have time to train younglings when the Knights of Ren are already fully trained warriors. I have been looking into it and I believe I have located Rafaald Bellwilk and Nikrea Rhoahudk_** , Luke said and Kylo visibly bristled.

"Falbel and Nikhoah would attempt to cut your tongue out for calling them by those names. They haven't used them since we left your school," Kylo said.

"Who are they," Rey asked.

"They were my best friends back at Luke's school and afterward. They became the Captains of my Knights. Once we get them on our side it will be nothing to find the others," Kylo said.

"And you think you know where they are Luke? Are you its sure for them to go," Leia asked.

"Mother we will be fine. Falbel and Nikhoah would never hurt me even if they don't agree with coming back to the light," Kylo said.

 ** _They are stationed on the planet Vodran in the Si'Klaata Cluster in Hutt Space_** , Luke said. ** _But they won't be there for much longer. You must get there before Hux sends someone to fetch them. He has plans to use the Knights of Ren against the two of you if you don't act soon_** , Luke said casually as if he hadn't just told them they were literally running out of time.

Rey sighed. She'd known that this quiet wouldn't last forever but she'd hope that maybe they would get a chance to get married first.

"How soon can we leave," Rey asked Leia.

"Wait you guys are just gonna take off for First Order infested Hutt Space without a second thought to track down two knights of Ren who may or may not have been turned against you already," Asera asked.

"We don't have a choice, Asera," Kylo said.

"Well then we are coming with you," Essie said.

"No," Kylo and Rey said.

 ** _No_** , Luke said. **_There is something else that I need you all to handle. There is a lightsaber that Zer-o must retrieve. You will find it on Mandalore_** , Luke said cryptically.

Rey could tell that the Knights were excited even though they were worried about her and Kylo. She was glad that they had something to do while she and Kylo chased down the first two members of the Knights of Ren.

"You can leave as soon as you two are ready, I guess," Leia said reservedly. "You guys too," Leia said to the Knights, "if Luke thinks this lightsaber is that important."

After everything was handled the group went back to celebrating. By now the entire base had heard the news and had joined in on the partying. Kylo and Rey decided to take advantage of the fun for the moment and they all partied through the night.

* * *

What do you guys think the Knights of Rey are like? Will they be willing to join forces with Kylo now that he has joined with the Resistance? Any guesses as to what this special blade is that Luke is sending the Knights of Rey after? It's a legendary one...


	9. Chapter 9: Reylo

So sorry I'm so late guys. I've had the worst writers block like ever. Any way this chapter is a little shorter than the usual combined chapters are but here we are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Reylo Rey

It ended up being a couple of days before Rey and Kylo would have ship that could carry them to Vodran as Kylo's shuttle was destroyed during the battle of Ilum and the Knights of Rey would be needing the Starfall for their journey to Mandalore. Leia suggested that Chewie might allow them to use the Falcon but Kylo refused to ask, stating that Chewie needed the Falcon to get supplies for the Resistance but Rey had a feeling that he just didn't want to be confined in a space that reminded him so much of Han and his childhood.

Therefore, they had to wait for Poe and the other mechanics to work on one of the few shuttles the Resistance had to make sure that it would get them all the way across the galaxy in one piece without being singled out by the First Order.

In the meantime, the Knights wanted to have a formal knighting ceremony to celebrate the fact that Rey had technically graduated from Padawan to Jedi Knight.

"The problem is we don't have a Jedi High Council or any other Council and we don't have a Grandmaster to preside over the ceremony and before any of you can even think it, I am not a master of anything or anyone," Kylo said with his arms folded over his chest.

He had a scowl on his handsome face as he looked over the group that were all close to him in age other than Gear but they all looked to him to be the unofficial master when it came to these things since he had the most formal Force training out of everyone there.

"Nor do we have a formal temple to complete the ceremony in," he added.

"Be that as it may, in times of War, Masters; i.e. you could promote their padawan in the field. This is a time of war but it doesn't have to be as simple as a field promotion or as complex as the formal knighting ceremony. We just need something to commemorate Rey and her accomplishments," Essie argued.

Rey just leaned against Kylo with a pleased smile on her face.

"Guys, we just had a whole party celebrating me. Maybe once Kylo and I figure out what we are doing with this movement, this Grey Order that we are creating we can come up with something that is uniquely our own," Rey said interjecting before any of the others could start.

"Yes, but that was for celebrating. This is a formal acknowledgement of your new station," Asera said, agreeing with Eshreal.

Rey looked to Kylo who rolled his eyes at them all.

"Fine. I guess if we are the only true members of the Grey Order then we would also serve, as its Council, or you will once you complete the trials as Rey has but since you insist on doing this. Form a circle around Rey," Kylo said moving to stand in front of her.

"Wait you wanna do it now," Essie asked.

"Why not, Kylo and I will be able to leave at any moment and Force knows we need to," Rey said.

She was anxious to actually do something that might get them closer to stopping Zoroyais and that feeling was doubled as she also experienced Kylo's own need to do something of worth down the line of the bond.

"I still don't like you two going after the Knights of Ren alone," Cade said finally moving to stand to the left of Kylo.

Kylo tensed. Rey just smiled at him.

 _They're just worried about us_ , she said.

"The Knights of Ren are my people. Skywalker wouldn't have told us to go their if it was hopeless," Kylo said.

"I could be a trap," Essie said moving to stand to Kylo's right.

Rey smiled. They were arguing their points while also giving in and moving into position.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Zer-o grumbled, going to stand next to Cade.

"I think Kylo and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves unless Zoroyais is involved," Rey said and this time Kylo flinched. "And I would rather us all not be caught in the same situation as Ilum where the entirety of our movement could have been wiped out," she went on ignoring the look Kylo shot her.

"Besides we won't be alone," Kylo said and it was news to her. Kylo glanced at her as he said, "We will be accompanied by Phasma and Datoo. I trust them both with my life and Rey's."

Cade and Zer-o exchanged a glance that seemed to ask if they were willing to trust that.

"I'd feel better if Poe and Finn were going with you but I guess you guys are smart enough to know who will be the most help if things go sideways," Gear said.

He went to stand on the other side of Essie.

"Yes, I think another pilot besides the two of you would make us all feel better," Taliki said taking her spot next to Zer-o.

Rey looked at Kylo. They were right, it would be better if they were not the only two who could fly them out of a tense situation. Kylo sighed.

"The only other pilots I trust to fly as well as either Rey or I is Essie or Poe," Kylo said. "You," he said pointing to Essie, "have your own mission to go on. Moreover, I would rather not steal my mother's best pilot while all the rest of us are away from the planet. If they need to flee, I would feel better if she had someone, I trusted to make sure she makes it out of here," Kylo said.

Kylo never would have been so worried about Leia before accepting the fact that his light lived inside himself. Rey loved to see these softer aspects of his personality leak through though it was few and far in between that it happened. Just as the thought was finishing Kylo's usual prickly demeanor came back with a vengeance.

"Now if you are all done questioning my decisions; let's do this," he said in a slight irritated tone.

"Just promise us that if anything feels even a little off that you guys will get the hell out of there," Asera said finally taking her place in the circle.

"I promise you Asera, if I feel anything is off, I will be getting us the hell away from Hutt space before you can say I have a bad feeling about this," Rey promised.

That seemed to satisfy Asera and the rest of the group. Once they were in formation Kylo took out his lightsaber and ignited it.

"If you all would ignite your own blades and hold them as so," Kylo said slightly raising his blade above his head. "Normally there is a formal opening of the ceremony but as none of you are visiting masters and insisted on doing this, I don't think you need to be introduced or refocused on why we are doing this," Kylo said.

The group all nodded in agreement.

"Rey would you please kneel and place your lightsaber on the ground before you," Kylo instructed.

She could feel him going over every little detail of his own knighting ceremony. She could feel his pride and the regret that he had for taking that same pride away from all of the other students the night he and the others fled to the First Order. She sent soothing vibes down the line of the bond to try to get him to calm down some.

Kylo brought his new Purple and Amber bladed lightsaber just above both of Rey's shoulders and said, "By the right of those gathered, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Ember, Knight of the Resistance," Kylo said, the title to replace Jedi just came to him in the moment.

 _Ember_ , Rey asked down the line of the bond.

 _We are the dying Embers of the Jedi Order but we are also the Embers that can spark into a roaring flame of something new…The Grey Ember Order_ , Kylo said.

Rey felt a rush of power brush over her skin as if the Force was pleased with this new title and Order that they were creating.

Way back when she and Kylo had stood in the throne room he'd asked her to let the old ways die and at the time she'd refused. She couldn't see why the old ways should be forgotten and that was the main reason why she'd rejected him in the first place. She'd been so caught up in finding her place in the galaxy that she hadn't even considered that she needed to make her place and that Kylo Ren would be the one to help her do that.

Now here they were starting something new, something for everyone that just might be able bring hope to the galaxy again.

"If you'd been a proper padawan you would have had a tail braid that would be cut off but since you don't. Rise Rey, First Knight of the Grey Ember Order, take up your lightsaber and spread peace throughout the galaxy," Kylo said sounding ever more like a Jedi master than ever.

Rey took her lightsaber into her hand and slowly got to her feet. As she did, Kylo put out his blade and put it back on his hip. The others did the same and then all of a sudden six pairs of arms enclosed Rey.

"Congratulations Rey," Essie said.

"Yeah, we had no idea that you guys had come up with a name for our order," Gear said as they all moved away from her.

"Well I didn't have anything to do with it. It was all Kylo," she said with a smile on her face.

The group looked to Kylo who had a slight blush filling his cheeks.

"Well I do actually like it so good job Ren," Zer-o said.

"This does not get you out of training today so let's get back to work," Rey said with a smile when Kylo didn't respond.

"Alright you guys heard the lady," Cade said with a smile.

…

Kylo Ren

Once Kylo and Rey we're done with training for the day, they stayed out in the field sparring and getting battle ready. Leia had let them know that they would be able to leave the next morning if they were ready, which of course they were. They gathered Phasma and Datoo and made their way to the shuttle that Poe and the others had prepared for them.

It wasn't idea but it would get them there in one piece though it would take quiet a bit longer than it would have in his personal shuttle. He would have to remember to make Zoroyais pay for that when they met again.

"So, how did Falbell and Nikhoah become the captains of your knights," Rey asked coming to stand beside the pilots chair.

"Well back when I first got to Skywalker's school, I really didn't know how to make friends or even if I wanted to make friends. Everyone still just saw me as the son of two of history's greatest heroes and the nephew of _the greatest Jedi ever_. You would have thought that they wouldn't be shocked that I was as powerful as I was back then. Nevertheless, they were shocked, and jealous and afraid of me. I hated it there and no matter what I said or did, my mother refused to let me come home," Kylo said and the unhappy memories that were now flooding his mind.

Rey moved to face him. She gently caressed his cheek before kissing him. He could tell that she was sorry she'd asked and didn't want to upset him further.

"After being there for a couple of months Falbell and Nikhoah who were still just Rafaald Bellwilk and Nikrea Rhoahudk both challenged me to a fight. I'd spent the last few weeks mopping the floor with all of the students at the school so I was confused when they asked. Not that I minded. Even back then I liked to push myself past my limits," he explained staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

He sighed looking back out into the hazy white of hyperspace. He hadn't thought about any of this in so long but now the details were coming to him like it was all just yesterday. Rey touched his face making him look at her again.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," she said.

"It's not like it's a bad story in itself, it's just tough for me to think about anything during that time in my life considering where it all led," he said.

At this Rey smiled.

"It led you here, to this moment with me," she said softly.

"You're right," he said, kissing her before going on. "I accepted their challenge and before the end of the day everyone was talking about the #1 Padawan against the two students competing to be #2. Skywalker, of course, wasn't happy that I had agreed to take them on but by the time he actually found out it was too late to stop it. If he tried, he would have had 20 angry padawan to deal with and Luke didn't want that so he let us fight."

Kylo took Rey's hand and brought it to his temple.

He let her see him in the middle of the practice circle holding his green lightsaber. On one side was a girl with café au lait skin, short brown hair with her padawan braid trailing over her shoulder and bright green eyes holding a blue lightsaber. On the other was a boy with pale gold skin, even shorter cut black hair with a padawan braid hanging down his back and bright blue eyes holding a green lightsaber. They were circling him as if he was prey.

This young version of Ben Solo had a colder look to him than the other versions she'd seen before and didn't look worried. Nikrea lunged in first swinging her blade and spinning into the move. Ben dodged it but that put him right in the path of Rafaald, who was charging straight for him. He grabbed ahold of Nikrea with the Force and push her directly in front of him.

Rafaald was skilled enough to throw his lightsaber to his other hand while catching Nikrea with the one that had been holding his weapon. After regrouping, they came at Ben with perfectly timed attacks that put Ben on the defensive for the first time in the entire fight. It went on like that for a while before Ben Solo was able to regain the upper hand.

Once he did, he disarmed both of his opponents and forced them both to yield by holding his blade to Nikrea's throat while holding Rafaald with the Force choke.

That was the first time he'd ever used a dark side technique and it was then that Luke started to worry about his nephew. Ben noticed that Luke started watching him more carefully. Winning that match like that also had another result; Rafaald and Nikrea became fascinated by him and his ability to access dark side techniques.

Kylo allowed Rey to slip out of the memory and back into her own mind.

"That's how I gained the first friends I ever had. We spent all of our time together but it wasn't until after we'd left the school that I learned that Falbell and Nikhoah had spent a fair amount of time beating up anyone who dared to make fun of me behind my back which was totally against Skywalker's rules. And it was probably very time consuming considering the fact that for a while they were my only friends. Their loyalty knew no bounds and when Snoke gave me permission to form my own personal death squad I knew they were the ones to lead it," Kylo said. "They will back me on this Rey," he said.

"Even now that Hux has outed you as a traitor and the son of two major Resistance leaders," she asked.

"They already knew about my parents, they all did. Skywalker never hid the fact that I was his sisters child," Kylo explained. "Once I tell them that Hux usurped the throne of the Supreme Leader they will rally convince the others to join us," he said.

Rey looked up at him and nodded.

He was relieved that she agreed with him without truly thinking about what his words might mean. True, Kylo wanted to be a part of the Grey Ember Order and all that it meant but a part of him still wanted to rule the Galaxy as the Supreme Order. The Resistance was still dying and the Grey Ember Order aligned with the true First Order under Kylo's leadership could do so much more for the galaxy than his mother and her dying cause.

His eyes refocused on the path before them. He would decide what his actual plans were once his knights were reassembled and Zoroyais was defeated. He just hoped that Rey would trust him enough to follow him in whatever he decided.


	10. Chapter 10: Kylo

I'm really excited about where this chapter leads.

As usual enjoy and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the amazing characters!

Chapter 10:

Kylo

Vodran was an awful planet. It was hot and murky and most of the land seemed to be either dense rain forest or swamp. Kylo had set the shuttle down more than a few kilometers from the compound that used to be Harra the Hutt's stronghold, which the First Order had restored and settled as its base once the vile hutt creature, had fled.

Kylo reasoned that that's where Falbell and Nikhoah would be. They'd always liked to live in style. Kylo could just imagine what they'd done with the place now that Snoke was no longer having lording over every little detail.

Kylo led the group with his old lightsaber held out before him. Phasma walked behind him with her blaster rifle pointed to the left watching for anything that might attack them while Datoo did the same on the right side. Rey brought up the rear of the group keeping herself open to the Force so that nothing could sneak up on them.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Ren," Phasma asked.

"The compound is only a 30 minute walk from here. I saw it before we landed," Kylo said.

"I can feel them, can't you," Rey asked.

Kylo nodded.

He could feel them and could tell that they were much stronger than the last time he'd seen them. A strange sort of excitement came over Kylo at the thought of seeing his old friends again. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed them until he was able to feel them again.

Kylo began walking faster. There was urgency added to the purpose that guided his steps now. He moved through the jungle-like-swamp as though he were on his own.

As he hacked through a vine and then stepped into a pool of standing water a large group of dianogas, which were carnivorous cephalopods with a single red eye and seven tentacle like legs that it used to propel itself through the water, jumped out at him and Phasma who had just stepped into the water after him. Rey moved forward to grab Datoo to keep him from walking into the feeding frenzy that was about to start at any second.

"We have to help them," Datoo cried.

"They don't need our help, they need us to make sure nothing comes up behind them while they are getting rid of those creatures," Rey said, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone or anything that might try to ambush the group from behind.

Kylo sliced through the angry creatures with ease and Phasma got whatever ones he missed with her rifle.

Once the movement below the water ceased, Kylo held his hand up to silence the group. He used the Force to search for anything out of the ordinary to indicate that they were going to be attacked again. When he was sure that it was safe to move again, he motioned for Datoo and Rey to move quickly through the pool of water without causing too much commotion. He didn't want them to rile those cephalopods up again.

They weren't hard to kill; it was just a pain in the ass when there was this many.

"It looks like once we reach that hill, we should find paved road," Datoo said after checking the datapad he'd brought with him.

"If we are that close to civilization, I'm surprised that we haven't seen any Stormtroopers or Vodran," Rey said stepping out of the pool with Kylo's help.

"Falbell was never fond of the Stormtroopers. Apparently, something about the brainwashing put him off," Kylo said sarcastically.

Phasma and Datoo both laughed.

They had been around when Kylo and the others had first arrived at the First Order. Which means they got to see all of the horrible things Snoke made them do to prove their loyalty. Whether it was killing innocents or torturing enemies of the First Order, they were there for it all.

He could feel Rey's disapproval down the line of the bond as the memories flashed through his own mind. Kylo chuckled.

"Don't judge them before you meet them, sweetheart. After all I was the one who corrupted them," Kylo called back to her.

 _Doesn't change the fact that they seemed to enjoy it_ , she said through the bond.

 _I enjoyed almost every kill I've ever had except my father, Rey. Don't for a second think that I am somehow better than them just because you love me. That's not fair to them_ , he said and Rey flinched.

 _You've never told me that before_ , even in his mind her voice sounded small, unsure.

He'd never thought about it before. He never thought he would have to explain that to anyone. He had fully embraced the dark side as much as he could for more than a few years before Rey came along and the conflict within himself became too much for him to deny any longer.

 _I'm sorry Rey. I thought you had accepted the fact that the dark is just as much a part of me as the light. Grey can't just mean dabbling in dark Force techniques sometimes, you have to be willing to do whatever it takes. I'm not saying that you have to enjoy killing just the fact that sometimes it is necessary_ , Kylo said.

 _I know_ , Rey said. _It's just…killing for pleasure is something far beyond anything I can comprehend_.

 _And hopefully you never will know that feeling, but now is not the time to discuss this in depth_ , he reminded her as they began moving toward the paved road up the hill.

 _Just promise me that one day we will talk about this_ , she said firmly.

 _We will_ , he stated.

The group fell into silence again as they finally got close enough to see the top of the compound.

"That place is massive," Rey said in a hushed tone. "It's even bigger than the base on Olara. Are you sure that it's just the two of them here," Rey asked.

"You're all fools if you think you could come here without anyone noticing," a voice said just as Rey felt a blade press against her throat.

The voice was mechanical just as Kylo's was every time he'd worn the helmet he'd modeled after his grandfather's design. Kylo turned around slowly to see that several Vodrans, the sentient species native to the planet, were standing with blasters pointed at Datoo and Phasma. He dismissed them quickly as his eyes landed on the being that was holding a knife to Rey's throat. His eyes narrowed as he fell into his fighting stance.

The being holding Rey was dressed in black and silver armor.

The black helm was rounded with a closed face, covering up to the eyes. Attached to its sides were two silver horns which curve backwards, one of which is partially broken. The silver shoulders were squared, very wide and yet small in size. They were decorated with a black scythe like blade on each side; the blade starts near the neck and curves outward. The upper arms were protected by black squared rerebraces that sit nicely under the shoulder plates. The lower arms were covered by black vambraces, which have a silver metal snake curled around them that left her hands bare.

The silver breastplate was made of one large piece of metal, which sat perfectly under the shoulder plates. It covered only the front, the back was where the black leather attachment straps were but they offered no real protection. A skirt of several layered black metal sheets that reached down to the knees covered the upper legs. The lower legs were protected by silver greaves, which have a layer of black chainmail covering the outer sides. On her feet were high heeled black boots.

Kylo began to advance toward them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," another mechanical voice came from behind Kylo. "Not only will my partner slit your lover's throat, my Vodran friends will most certainly shoot your friends as well."

Kylo hesitated.

"Your friends are just as welcoming as I remember, Ren," Phasma said.

 _You don't think that Zoroyais and Hux have already been here_ , Rey asked calmly despite the fact that the armor covered being held the blade even tighter to her throat.

 _No, more than likely this is Falbell's way of testing me_ , Kylo said.

He turned to see another being covered in armor. This one's armor was silver and black, offsetting the other's armor very nicely.

This one's silver helm also was rounded with a half face guard shaped like the eyes of a tiger. Attached to the forehead area were two tall black spikes. The shoulders were rounded, long and large. They were black and decorated with three small silver horns on each side that were curved inward. The upper arms were protected by silver chainmail rerebraces that sit perfectly under the shoulder plates. The lower arms were covered by silver vambraces with several black arrowheads attached to the outer sides as if arrows had pierced the arms. The hands were covered in silver gloves.

The black breastplate on this one was made from many layers of rounded metal sheets. It only covered the front; the silver leather attachment straps crisscrossed across the back but again offered no real protection. A silver skirt of several layered metal sheets that reached just below the groin covered the upper legs. The lower legs were protected by black greaves, which have several large, sharp silver spikes on the outer sides. On his feet silver boots.

Kylo had to admit that his old friends looked pretty badass.

"What do you want from me Falbell," Kylo asked.

"Fight me you traitorous swine," Falbell said in his mechanical voice.

 _Are you sure they haven't been turned_ , Rey asked as a thin line of blood trailed down her lovely tanned throat.

 _It's a test_ , Kylo said with certainty as he turned back to Falbell with his lightsaber at the ready.

The two men circled each other carefully for a little while before Kylo grew impatient. He grabbed Falbell with the Force and began pulling him closer. Falbell broke out of the hold and flipped away from Kylo. He let out a frustrated growl.

"You threaten my mate to get me to fight you and now you're running away. Falbell, I never thought of you as a coward," Kylo called out.

"Right now, I'm just seeing where you are power wise. You never know, I might be stronger than you now," Falbell said trying to pull Kylo's lightsaber from his hand.

Kylo broke his connection easily and sent out a wave of Force energy that knocked Falbell to the ground. Without all of the heavy armor that Falbell was wearing, Kylo was much faster. He was on Falbell before the male could fully get to his feet.

Kylo swung his lightsaber at Falbell who was able to roll out of the way and remove his lightsaber pike from his back. The weapon was new and looked nothing like the blade Falbell'd had when they'd all fled Luke's school. He ignited the maroon colored blade and blocked the next strike that Kylo threw at him.

The two stared at each other as they both fought to knock the other back as their blades clashed. Falbell used the pike's long handle to push Kylo back long enough for him to strike out at Kylo. Kylo blocked every strike as Falbell switched from short thrusts to long sweeping swings.

Falbell swept the pike up under Kylo's wrist and knocked his lightsaber out of his hand. Falbell pulled it to him using the Force and Kylo knew enough not to start a tug of war with Falbell over the thing because he didn't want it to explode like Luke's had back on the Vengeance. He let him take the lightsaber because he didn't need it to win this fight.

Kylo leaned back as Falbell swept the pike over his head. As soon as Falbell pulled the pike back to him, Kylo concealed his presence with the Force to seemingly disappearing from sight. When he reappeared, he was right in front of Falbell. He lifted his leg and kicked Falbell right in the center of his chest, sending the other man flying backwards.

Kylo stopped Falbell before he could hit the ground and held him suspended in the air using the Force. He walked over and took his lightsaber from Falbell's belt. The other man struggled in Kylo's hold but his strength combined with Rey's made him way stronger than he had been the last time he and Falbell had sparred.

"Enough, Falbell. I didn't come here to be tested by you," Kylo said in a harsh tone as though he was not asking for help. "If Nikhoah doesn't slowly remove that blade from Rey's throat I will kill you both," Kylo warned.

"Fine, fine. Let her go, Nik," Falbell called to Nikhoah and then spoke to the Vodran in their native language telling them to take their blasters off Phasma and Datoo.

The woman holding Rey reluctantly let her go. As soon as the blade was away from her throat, Rey turned and used the Force to throw her into the nearest tree, which she hit with a sickening crunch. Rey actually cringed at the sound.

Kylo let Falbell go and he ran over to where Nikhoah was. He removed her helmet and checked her vitals while Rey threw herself into Kylo's arms. Together they watched as Falbell looked Nikhoah over. After a few seconds, he helped her to her feet and together they walked over to Rey and Kylo.

"I see you haven't lost anything hiding out amongst the rebels," Falbell said in a teasing tone.

"I told you he was going to kick your ass and be pissed that you had me hold a knife to his woman's throat," Nikhoah said in a slightly strained voice.

"I know but since when has that ever that ever stopped me from picking a fight with the mighty Ben Solo," Falbell said with a grin.

He came over to Kylo and held his hand out. Kylo gripped his forearm just below the elbow and they embraced in what could only be called a warrior's greeting.

"No one ever accused you of being smart, Falbell," Kylo said with a slight grin on his face.

"I still love him though," Nikhoah said as she hugged Kylo.

"I know you do otherwise you would have left him right here a long time ago," Kylo said. "Bell, Nik this is Rey of Jakku, my soon to be wife," Kylo introduced Rey to his best friends.

Rey smiled shyly and held her hand out. Falbell curtsied and then kissed her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rey of Jakku," he said with a grin on his face.

Nikhoah rolled her eyes and then moved to hug Rey as soon as he was out of the way.

"It really is good to meet you. We never thought Kylo would ever find a woman to tame him, so it's no surprise that he had to go find someone even stronger than him," she said with a smile.

"I don't know about that," Rey said modestly.

"Beautiful, powerful, modest and no doubt smart…I like her," Bell said with a smile.

"As fun as it is watching you guys catch up, I'd love to get out of the heat and sleep," Phasma said with a frown.

"Yes, yes, forgive us for being bad hosts. We will have plenty of time to catch up in the morning, Kylo. Let me show you all to where you will be sleeping," Falbell said.

"You say that like you were expecting us," Rey said, suspiciously.

"My dear girl, I've been waiting for Ben Solo to show up here ever since Hugsy told everyone who you really were," Falbell said laughing as he led them toward the compound.

So what's your first impression of the captains of the Knights of Ren and what do you think it means for the rest of the crew? Find out next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Rey

I know that I'm so late but it's been so hectic with NANOWRIMO but I'm starting to get caught up. Some of you may have noticed that I have released a new chapter of the Knights of Rey but I can just promise the chapter that will be on 11/30 will be well worth the wait!

Anyway here's Rey's chapter

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Rey

The compound as Kylo and the others referred to it was really a castle out of a children's story or something out of a history book.

There were eight solid, square towers built on various tactical spots for an ideal defense and were connected by lower solid walls made of gray stone. Stylish windows were scattered generously around the walls in symmetrical patterns along with same sized holes for archers and artillery. A moderate gate with tall metal doors, a regular bridge and various artillery equipment offer a well-fortified compound capable of outlasting invasions and it was the only way in, at least without taking out the force field generators at the top of the towers and the castle walls. A handful of waterfalls flow into various small rivers and provide the precious farm fields within the walls with needed water.

This castle had clearly stood the test of time. The rocks of the walls are aged. There were vines and plants that grew in the cracks. Rey could tell that the castle would last for ages to come.

Rey stared up with her mouth open as they walked into the entrance hall. The walls were painted a maroon red. There were paintings in silver and gold frames. Animal pelts decorated every piece of furniture. Expensive rugs covered the stone floors.

Falbell and Nikhoah led Rey and the others to their sleeping quarters that turned out to be rooms bigger than the hut Rey shared with Kylo. Phasma, Datoo nor Kylo were phased by the opulence of the spaces that they were being shown. Once they were alone Rey couldn't help but express how out of place she felt here.

The large, rectangular bedroom had matching wooden furniture. The floor was stone like the rest of the castle and the walls were painted a warm gold color with a paneled dado. Gas lamps provided light. The room was done in warm earth tones and overall had a quirky look. Among the first things she noticed walking in was the expensive drapery covering the windows.

"You grow used to it," Kylo said pulling back the fur throws that acted as the blankets for the giant bed they would be sleeping in.

"Yeah, maybe if we lived here for the rest of our lives," she said climbing in next to him.

"Don't get so hung up on it. Most of this stuff was here when the Hutts left," he said as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Besides we are just visiting for a while," he said and laid gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"I do like this bed," she said. "Maybe I could replicate the design when we get back home," Rey said as she began to fall asleep.

"It wouldn't even fit into the hut, sweetheart," she heard Kylo chuckle.

"We can make it bigger," she said with a smile.

"Sleep tight," he said kissing her cheek.

...

When Rey awoke the next morning, she immediately began to panic. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all and Kylo was nowhere to be found. She began searching down the line of the bond for him.

Suddenly the large wooden door opened and Kylo came through it looking frantic. He looked around the room for an enemy to fight with his lightsaber ignited and held at the ready. After a few seconds of looking around, he was sure there was no one in the room with Rey, he extinguished the blade and put it back on his hip.

Rey threw herself into his arms.

"Are you okay? I thought we were being attacked or something," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I really forgot where we were for a moment and it didn't help that you were gone," she explained.

"I woke up early so that I could scope out the living quarters," he said.

"I thought you trusted Falbell and Nikhoah," Rey said.

"I do but this was a First Order stronghold. I needed to make sure that Snoke and Hux hadn't had someone plant listening devices and the like. I didn't find anything so it should be safe here," he said.

"That's good," she said and then her stomach rumbled loud enough for Kylo to hear.

He laughed.

"Breakfast is ready," he said.

"Good because I am starving," she said breaking their embrace so that she could change out of her sleep clothes.

Kylo led the way through the twisting hallways of the castle until they came to a large kitchen area. It was bigger than the mess hall back at the Olara Base. Three massive stoves that could easily cook up meals for a starving army up against the back wall and there was enough counter space to prep 30 different dishes.

Kylo led her through there to a dining hall that was large enough to accommodate an army. Instead of an army there were only four people sitting at a table that was on a raised dais. They all looked up as Rey and Kylo approached the table.

"Everything okay," Datoo asked.

"I told you nothing here would ever hurt any of you," Nikhoah said.

Rey opened her mouth to respond but found herself speechless.

Rey almost didn't recognize Nikhoah without all of her fancy armor and she certainly wasn't what Rey was expecting at all. It had been too dark when they first arrived for Rey to have clearly seen what she looked like even after Falbell had removed her helm but now Rey had a clear look at her face.

Nikhoah had waist length hair that was a rich brown, which held red highlights, and her bright green eyes appeared to sparkle. Her skin was a little darker than in the memory Kylo had showed Rey but it would have been impossible not to recognize her. She had the same diamond shaped face, a slightly sloped forehead with shaped brows, a perfectly straight button nose, high cheekbones and full rosebud lips. Needless to say, she was beautiful.

 _Not what you were expecting_ , Kylo asked.

 _Not at all_ , Rey admitted.

If Rey hadn't been so sure that Kylo really loved her, she might have been a little intimidated by Nikhoah's beauty.

"Don't let the face fool you Rey, my Nikki one of the most dangerous women I've ever met," Falbell said drawing Rey's attention to him.

He was not what Rey had imagined either.

Falbell's hair was cut only a few inches from his scalp but stuck up in all directions as though he'd been struck by lightning. His skin, like Nikhoah's, was a little darker than it had been when he was younger. His face was wolfish with a wide forehead, thick bushy eyebrows, a rather large flat nose that looked as if it had been broken a few times, sharp cheekbones and a wide slash of a mouth.

Where Nikhoah was undeniably beautiful, Falbell was noticeably unattractive. They made for a very odd couple. If you'd told Rey that they were the same kids from that vision, she might not have believed you had she not been able to feel their presences signatures in the Force.

"Are you trying to be threatening or reassuring? Normally I wouldn't ask but I really can't tell this time," Nik said with a straight face.

Rey looked up at Kylo who just shrugged.

"This is how they are all the time," he said with a smile.

"Kylo Ren smiles," Falbell asked.

Rey sat at the table next to Phasma. The tall woman had let her blonde hair grow out and it now reached passed her shoulders. She nodded to Rey, then went back to eating her food and doing her best to ignore Kylo and the others. Datoo was enjoying watching Kylo interact with the others so humanly. Rey had never seen him this open with anyone other than herself.

It was amusing to watch.

"Rey, why don't I show you around while Kylo and Falbell catch up," Nikhoah offered.

Kylo looked down at Rey.

 _You don't have to go if you don't want to_ , Kylo said like he was hoping she wanted to see it.

 _It's fine. I would like to see it even if it is a little much_ , she said and smiled.

 _I'm sure it's just the entrance hall and royal sleeping quarters_ , he said with a grin that said just maybe the rest of the castle would be just as bad as what she'd already seen.

"Sure, let's go," Rey said aloud, finishing the rest of her breakfast.

"Phasma, I want you to go with them," Kylo said as the two women got up from the table.

"What? Why? The compound grounds are probably safer than the Resistance base and I am not her bodyguard," Phasma argued.

"Because I said so and because I want you to watch over them both. We know that Hux is going to send someone after Nik and Bell. It would be better if you were with them," Kylo said.

"Fine, let's go ladies," Phasma said getting to her feet.

"This won't take too long but I think you should be familiar with the grounds," Nikhoah said as though they would be spending more time here than she'd thought.

Rey shot Kylo an inquisitive look. He simply smiled and all but shooed her and the others out of the door. Later they would definitely have a talk about that. She could practically feel that he was hiding something from her and she didn't like it.

Nikhoah led them out of the dining hall and back through the front entrance.

"For the few years we've been here, Falbell and I have been working to learn how to grow every sort of fruit and vegetables from all over the galaxy in this dreadful soil that we have here. Our Vodran farmers are raising different kinds of bovine, sheep, swine and poultry. The fishermen bring in the freshest fish daily," Nik said as they walked down a long path that took them directly to the farms.

Rey looked over what seemed like acres and acres of fruit trees, numerous vines, and roots. She could smell the animals and while it was a slightly unpleasant smell it still made her think of life. It was something that was missing on the Olaran base.

"We also have state of the art training facilities here," Nikhoah said leading them to a dome like building near the rear wall. "It has simulations for training other Force sensitives which Kylo tells me you seem to have just come across and are now calling them the Knights of Rey," Nik asked.

"Yes, that's right. They all managed to escape the clutches of the First Order during the Great Jedi Purge and only recently found their way to the Resistance after the events of Crait," Rey explained. "They all look to me to be their leader even though I don't know half as much Kylo does," she said.

"Our training facility would be great for getting you all up to speed," Nik said with a smile. "The other half of the facility is used as a shooting range, a fencing area, as well as a workout area."

The walked passed the facility to a large seemingly empty field that was marked off with a line of red cement.

"Beyond this line are the bay doors to our hanger. It stretches under most of the castle and is large enough to hold a star cruiser should the need arise," Nik said. "We have every tool you would need to fix any kind of mechanism from ships to microchips."

"This is all lovely but why are you really showing and telling me all this," Rey asked.

"Well, uh, Kylo mentioned that your base on Olara may be compromised and your group may need somewhere safe to hide out," she said but couldn't look Rey in the eye.

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And you all think we would be safer here? On a planet that is controlled by the First Order? Are you both fucking crazy," Rey exclaimed.

Phasma's eyebrows shot up at the word leaving Rey's mouth. She'd never heard her curse before. She laughed at the expression on Rey's face.

Rey knew she must have looked as pissed as she felt. This was not something Kylo should have been keeping from everyone, especially not from her and his mother. She opened the bond wide.

 _I am going to kill you Kylo Ren and no one can stop me_ , she said.

Before Nikhoah could respond Rey turned around and ran for castle entrance. Kylo met her on the steps. Phasma grabbed Nikhoah's arm keeping her from interfering with what was about to happen.

 _Sweetheart let me explain_ , Kylo plead into her mind.

He didn't want everyone to hear this.

 _Why does that woman think that the base on Olara is compromised_ , she hissed.

 _Because it probably is. When we fled the First Order, I didn't have time to wipe or grab my personal datapad. If Hux and the First Order have been able to crack it then they would no doubt be on their way to Olara. I would rather have a secure place for us to go if we have to_ , he said trying to go to her but she pushed him away with the Force.

 _How could this place be secure, Kylo? Stormtroopers could show up here any day, or worse: Hux and Zoroyais could show up. If he's making Force sensitive clones don't you think he would be interested in two fully trained dark Jedi_ , Rey asked. _It's only a matter of time before they come here, Kylo. And if they do know where the Resistance is hiding wouldn't it be a perfect time for them to attack with all of the force users away doing other things!_

She was yelling and she didn't even care. He sighed. She could feel that he knew she had a right to be mad even though he was trying to do the right thing. They were supposed to trust each other.

 _I want to go home, now_ , Rey said and crossed her arms over her chest.

 _We can call back to the base but we can't go just yet. We haven't talked to them about why we came here_ , he said.

 _But you had enough time to tell them that the Resistance might need a place to move to again! You had enough time to cook up this little scheme to get Nikhoah to show me around the compound so that I can see how great it is and not care that we may have to explain to your mother why we are fleeing to a First Order controlled planet in the middle of Hutt space_ , she screamed at him.

 _I'm sorry Rey! I wasn't thinking about how mad you would be that I'd kept this from you, I was just trying to make sure I could make up for the bigger mistake. There is no way I shouldn't have purged all of the data I'd gathered on the Resistance the moment I realized I could no longer go after my mother and her people. How could I live with myself if we were forced to flee somewhere as great as Olara and not be able to provide a safe haven for you after I asked you to be my wife_ , Kylo said and her heart broke for a second.

She knew he was just trying to help but he went about it the total wrong way, which wasn't uncommon for him. Rey took a deep breath. She couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss him or hit him over the back of his head.

"If we are going to be married, we have to stop keeping things from each other," she said and hung her head. "How long have you known that it's a possibly of the base being compromised," she asked.

"Since Luke mentioned that Hux would be sending someone after the Knights of Ren. I thought that the data pad had been destroyed on my shuttle but I was the only one besides Snoke who knew where Nikhoah and Falbell were stationed and I kept the location on that pad. Stupid I know, but I never thought I'd be parted with it either," he explained.

"So that datapad had the locations of the Resistance and this place, what else is on there? And why do you seem to think that this would be a good place for the Resistance," she asked.

"Besides those two things there wasn't anything that could hurt us now. And why not here, Hux would never think to look for us here especially if Nik and Bell denounce anything to do with me or the First Order. Bell and I were going over my plan before you threatened to kill me," Kylo said pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Well I want to be included on this plan from the beginning otherwise I may have to follow through on that threat," Rey said.

Kylo waved to Phasma and Nikhoah.

"It's safe now. No one is going to be killed. Let's head back inside so we can finish our talk," Kylo said taking Rey's hand, leading her back to the dining hall.


	12. Chapter 12: Reylo

So I've had the worse writer's block and pushing myself to work on so many projects at once really isn't working... But nevertheless it always comes out. May take a little longer than I'd like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters

Please enjoy and let me know what you think so far.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Reylo**

 **Kylo**

After the group finished eating, Falbell and Nikhoah showed Kylo and Rey to their communication's room. Rey had been dead serious about checking on the Resistance and the only way to do it from this range was through their comm's system. Before they were able to reach anyone, Kylo warned her that she shouldn't tell his mother and their friends that Zoroyais and the First Order more than likely knew where they were while in the crowded comm's room as it would more than likely cause mass panic.

While Rey did agree, Kylo knew that they needed to warn them about the possibility of an invasion but he had a feeling that they had nothing to worry for a little while yet.

While Rey chatted with the others back on Olara, Kylo took Bell and Nik aside. He had hinted at why they were there but he figured now was as good a time as any. So, they left her in the comm's room with one of the Vodran and went into Falbell's office.

Bell and Nik sat down in front of the desk and let Kylo take the chair behind the desk.

"It feels weird sitting at your desk," Kylo said as he settled into the chair.

"Well technically you are the boss, so if you all came to live here this would be your office. Therefore, it's your desk and you shouldn't feel weird at all," Falbell said with a smile.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about," Nik asked getting straight to the point.

"I know you guys are aware of the fact that Hux took over the First Order but were you aware that he had help from someone I could only describe as a Sith Lord," Kylo asked.

Falbell and Nikhoah both looked shocked. Anyone who knew Armitage Hux knew that he both hated and was skeptical about anything concerning the Force, so the fact that he would align himself with someone like Zoroyais was as shocking as Kylo leaving the First Order. Kylo let their shock subside before continuing.

"When I became Supreme Leader, my top priority was getting the First Order from under the thumb of IGBC. Once I'd generated enough money to pay back everything that Snoke had barrowed from them, I went to Niro to tell them in person that the First Order would no longer be their whipping boys. Before King Tiberius could agree to let us out of the contract that Snoke had signed with them a man named Ozoroth showed up. Little did I know at that Hux would soon partner up with him and his master to take the First Order from me," Kylo explained.

When the coup had first happened Kylo was so angry he could barely even stand to think about it but now he was just worried what Zoroyais was using Hux and the First Order for. When Zoroyais had entered his mind, he had felt darkness akin Snoke's own corruption.

He didn't know what his plans were for the galaxy because neither he nor Rey nor any of the so called expert interrogators of the Resistance had been able to get any information out of Zoroyais other than the fact that he wanted to enslave all those he found unworthy and that he planned to achieve this goal by creating stronger Force sensitive clones. Which just so happened to be everyone who wasn't under his thumb.

Kylo gave them an abbreviated version of the events that led up to the battle of Ilum.

"You fought him and lost," Nikhoah asked.

"He almost killed me and all that I hold dear. There is only so much I can do on my own as far as training our army and the other Force Sensitives. Zoroyais had clones before gaining all of the resources of the First Order. Rey and I are going to need all of the help we can get," Kylo explained.

"So, you want us to gather the Knights to fight with you and help you train the others," Falbell asked skeptically.

"Of course, we will try to reach out to the others but most of them took the news that you had defected to the Resistance rather hard. Most of them renounced anything to do with the First Order since they figured that Hux likely wouldn't have any use for them," Nikhoah said.

"And none of them went running to the Resistance because they didn't think they would be accepted there," Falbell said. "And with the way that Rey looks at us I am sure that your mother and her people would have been ecstatic to have a bunch of dark Jedi showing up on their door step. Not that any of us had any clue where to look."

"My mother threw me in jail when we first got there so I can't really say I blame you. But Rey was the only reason why they let me and Phas outta there," Kylo said leaning back in his chair.

"The only reason for that is because she loves you. She has no reason to fight for us," Nikhoah finally sounding as though she agreed with her lover.

"Well then why don't you make her love you. I mean I like you and I know for a fact that counts for something with her," he said with a smile.

"How about a dinner, just the four of us. Nikki can cook," Falbell volunteered.

Nik elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what? You love to cook," Bell said.

Kylo could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't something that she liked to tell people.

"A dinner would be perfect. It would give us a real chance to catch up as well as let Rey get to know you guys as people and not Dark Jedi or Knights of Ren," Kylo said.

He was beginning to get excited and he could feel Rey's curiosity.

"Okay. Give me a few days to get things together," Nikhoah said finally.

She rolled her eyes. Kylo nodded.

"Now if you will excuse us, we need to head into town for a few meetings and to gather some supplies. You and Rey are free to go anywhere within the compound but I would definitely suggest that you stay within the walls. While there are no stormtroopers here that doesn't mean there aren't bounty hunters out there who know what you look like," Falbell said.

While they were out Rey and Kylo used the free time to see if there was any reports about the First Order or Zoroyais. It wasn't long before Rey came across something that made Kylo stop her search. The holocast started off with two stormtroopers having their helmet's removed and then their heads were cut off by two beings in black armor.

Kylo felt rage begin to take over as he recognized two of his supporters.

"If you are seeing this holocast then you will be among those lucky enough to witness it first hand and then spread the word to those who missed it. This is the beginning of the endarkening of this pathetic galaxy. I am Zoroyais and I am the Supreme Emperor of the Neo Order, the Dark military force that has absorbed the First Order under the leadership of Supreme Leader General Hux," Zoroyais said.

The camera panned out so that you could see him sitting on a throne made of the same strange black metal that his armor was made out of. Behind him were rows upon rows of the Force sensitive clones in their battle armor, holding their lightsabers at the ready. There were more of them than the ones that they took out back on Ilum.

It explained the almost constant feeling of panic they'd both had since the battle of Ilum. There was no way they wouldn't have been able to feel the creation of such a large number of Force users. Not that it was a comforting thought.

It also let them know just how fast he was able to replenish his forces. He could literally just keep throwing men at the Resistance and anyone else who chose to stand up to him and his Neo Order until they were nothing but mountains of bodies.

Kylo didn't know if the scary thought came from his own mind or Rey's.

Rey slipped her hand into his as the blue hologram continued.

"I will do what the Empire and the First Order failed to do. I will bring order to this galaxy by first stomping out the Resistance and their dismal excuse for a Jedi order that they put together under the command of Ben Solo. And then my men will begin rooting out anyone who does not wish to conform to the new way that things will be from now on," the monster went on.

Next Hux came into view looking smug in his shiny new uniform.

"The basic rules of the Neo Order that our men will begin enforcing first in the core systems and then working our way out are as follows: Everyone over the age of 7 must have a Neo Order authorized job working at least 14 hours a day, 70% of every income will be paid in dues to the Neo Order every pay period, Families may not have more than 2 children; any children born after the second will be immediately inducted into the Neo Order's military forces, Anyone over the age of 5 can be punished by fighting in the Pits," Hux rattled off.

Kylo and Rey grew more disgusted the more Hux listed off their insane rules. They both knew there was no way that they could let them take over the galaxy. They wanted to enslave everyone and call it order.

"Do we know when this was shot," Rey asked.

Kylo began looking through other files to see if any core systems had been taken over lately. After a few minutes of searching Kylo found reports that the Neo Order had successfully taken over several core systems. He wondered why his mother hadn't told them about any of this.

His anger intensified.

"I can't believe Leia would keep something like this from us. Do you think the others know," Rey asked not wanting to believe the worse.

"I honestly don't know how we missed it. I am sure that the others know," he said, his voice strained. "I'm sure she thought she was keeping us from going to do something stupid and she might have been right," he said and sighed. "If we'd seen this we would have done something reckless."

"You're right, we aren't ready to face him. We need a plan and to gather the rest of our forces so that we can stand a chance when it comes time to stop him," Rey said.

"I know. I just don't know if I can sit here and watch as this monster takes over the galaxy," Kylo said.

"Is Zoroyais' vision for the galaxy all that different from what Snoke wanted," she asked.

"No but I'm not that impressionable young man who'd had his mind messed with for a very long time and now I have someone I care about who is being threatened by this vision," Kylo said as his love for her extinguished the last flames of his anger.

...

 **Rey**

Rey didn't know how she felt about having this intimate dinner party so soon after learning of Zoroyais and Hux's plans for the galaxy. Nonetheless, there she was trying to pull her hair back into some sort of civilized style to go with the too fancy dress that Nikhoah had lent her. Rey had already decided that she wouldn't touch the make-up that she had laid out for her.

"Are you ready," Kylo asked startling her.

She'd been so focused on remembering just the right way to twist her hair so that it turned into something that resembled a braid that she hadn't heard him come up behind her. She looked into his eyes through the mirror and smiled. She tied the end of the braid.

"I guess I am. I hope this is a good idea, Kylo," she said.

She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way all of a sudden. She was nervous and something about the night just seemed off. Ever since they'd learned about the Neo Order things have seemed to go wrong for them and Rey was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had been so quiet since they'd survived Ilum that Rey wasn't all that surprised about the holocast.

"Why wouldn't it be," he asked as he closed their bedroom door behind them.

Rey sighed as they started the five minute walk to the dining hall.

"I just think we should be getting back to Olara before things go wrong. Maybe we could even go and assist Essie and the others with their mission. I just don't feel right," she said, though words didn't even come close to what she was feeling.

"We aren't doing anything wrong. Just taking the opportunity for you to get to know our allies. Is it so wrong that I want you to like my best friends," he paused and asked.

"No, it's not but I think we should be careful before we trust anyone fully. It seems that we were so caught up in our own stuff that we totally missed something as important as Zoroyais and Hux announcing their evil plan to the entirety of the galaxy and we missed it," she reminded him.

"You are right. I shouldn't let our past together blind me to the fact that we don't know the scope of Zoroyais' abilities or how far his reach of influence goes. But at the same time, we have been here for over a week and there has been nothing to arouse suspicion. Just try to relax tonight," Kylo said pulling her to him so that he could lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

She nodded though she didn't look happy about it.

"Nik, this food is amazing," Rey said with a smile only two hours later.

The dinner was like nothing Rey had ever tasted. And the wine wasn't bad either. They'd finished off 2 bottles of the sweet, purplish red liquid. It tasted good and had certainly helped her relax.

"Thank you, Rey. It's easy to make good food when you have the best ingredients. Most of the stuff came from the farms here but there are a few things that we still have to import like spices and certain types of cooking oils and fats," Nikhoah said almost wistfully as she swirled the rest of her wine in her glass.

"It helps that you love to cook and it makes you happy to hear how good your food is," Falbell teased.

"I don't care to hear how good it is as long as it makes the people eating my food feel good, that's enough for me," she said back.

"So, you love to cook," Rey said looking at Nik before turning to Falbell, "but what do you do for fun?"

Falbell sighed and offered Rey a crooked half smile.

"Nothing much. I like to hunt but there really is no point here. Plus, I spend way too much time running this place and meeting with any world and system leaders who were loyal to you that were skeptical about keeping their contracts with the First Order," he said.

Rey was relieved to know that this was also news to Kylo.

"What are you meeting with them about," Kylo asked before Rey could.

"Well I've been convincing them, or trying to anyway, that they would be better off backing us and staying out of the war between the Neo Order and the Resistance until you officially come out and chose a side," Bell answered.

"Hux outing you as Leia Organa-Solo's son did hurt things for a while but once it was clear that he'd staged a coup and forced you out, those that were wavering now seem to be firmly on our side," Nik explained.

"I wouldn't tell any of them where you are but I think once you throw your support behind the Resistance, they will too. What Hux and this metal monster are proposing for the galaxy doesn't seem to sit right with them and they are willing to fight back," Bell said folding his arms over his chest.

 _Does this mean what I think it means_ , Rey excitedly thought to Kylo.

 _That we might actually get the help we so desperately need_ , Kylo said back with a smirk.

"Wait where were these people when the Resistance needed help before," Rey asked, shocking everyone at the table.

Nik laughed and shook her head before saying, "Loyal to the First Order, my dear. These are people who saw what Kylo was doing with the First Order after Snoke was killed. Which we know was you Kylo, not our lovely miss Rey. Anyway, the Resistance was still fighting like it was Snoke's First Order that they were taking on. You of all people should know that Kylo was taking things in a different direction and if he would have gotten the chance to complete his vision the galaxy may very well be at peace right now."

Rey shook her head. She hadn't known anything about what Kylo was doing until it was too late. Hux's coup had come so unexpectedly that she never had the opportunity to think about what things would have been like if Kylo were still the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

She knew he wanted to get away from being a war machine and to close down the Hux's recruitment centers but was just getting started when Hux used Zoroyais and Ozoroth to usurp the title of Supreme Leader from him by using his love for Rey against him. They were forced to flee and hadn't really looked back since.

Rey wondered if Kylo secretly missed being the Supreme Leader or if he resented her for being the reason that he no longer held that title. Tears stung her eyes and she suddenly pushed away from the table. She couldn't look at any of them as she took off running.

"Was it something I said," she heard Nik asked as she made it out of the door.

Rey was sobbing as she got outside. She had been so busy training and learning what her place was in the grand scheme of things that she hadn't even considered if loving her had cost Kylo everything he had ever wanted. She'd never thought of herself as selfish but now that she thought about it, she'd made things about her since she'd given in to her feelings for him.

He was so desperate to not be alone that he would give up everything he wanted and knew for her and she willingly let him because she thought she was saving him from his darkness but in a way, she knew he would probably would have gotten to this point once he actually looked inside of himself and accepted his own light. Instead she had cost him everything and was fighting him on getting his friends back. In that moment she couldn't see why he would want to marry her.

As she ran, she could feel Kylo calling for her but she closed off the bond tightly. She couldn't stand to know if she was right in that moment. She just needed some space to breathe.

She ran until she got to a small opening in the middle of the forest. There was a hot spring right in the center of the clearing and smooth flat rocks surrounded the pool. Rey sat on one of the rocks and just cried for a moment.

When she heard a sound behind her, she immediately knew who it was.

"Sweetheart are you okay," Kylo asked.

He sounded so very confused. She was still crying hard enough that she was shaking. She couldn't look at him and she couldn't even begin to tell him where this all came from. She just knew that she couldn't stop weeping.

She was barely able to shake her head no. He came over and knelt in the soft grass in front of her. He sat there for a moment waiting for her to collect herself enough to speak.

"For the love of the Gods Rey what is wrong with you," he asked sounding exasperated.

She took a couple of deep breaths and touched his face letting him feel everything that had been coursing through her head.

Kylo moved back from her so suddenly that he almost fell over. He looked up at her with so much love in his eyes that she started bawling again. He took her into his arms and held her to him.

"Rey, I didn't give up anything I needed to be with you. Hux taking over the First Order was bound to happen if I didn't kill him first. I was just surprised he was able to put something together so quickly. And you are more than perfect for me If anything it is I who doesn't deserve you, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"But," she started and he cut her off.

"Rey, I love you. You are what gives me the strength not to slip into the darkness that is constantly telling me to set fire to it all just to watch it burn. You make me want to be better, to embrace my light. Being the Supreme Leader of the First Order didn't mean nearly as much as to me as you and the others do," he said.

"But Nikhoah said," she started again.

"I am no longer the man that Nik and Bell knew. I've been telling them about everything and how you made me see that there was light in me and made me want to nurture it. Don't ever doubt yourself, sweetheart. Or my love for you," he said. "Okay," he asked wiping her tears away.

"Okay. I love you Kylo," she said kissing him.

"I love you too. Let's go back to our room. Don't worry about dinner," Kylo said lifting her up bridal style to carry back to the castle.

 ** _He's only saying that because he feels sorry for you_** , a little dark voice said in the back of her head.


	13. Chapter 13: Kylo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters

* * *

Chapter 13:

Kylo

Kylo tried to explain Rey's reaction to Bell and Nik but it was hard. He still didn't know if it was the wine, the darkness or something else. Every time he touched her, he would get this overwhelming feeling of despair and darkness. It really had him worried but then in the morning she was herself again.

Her thoughts were clear and surrounded by light. She also could only remember bits and pieces of the night. Apparently, alcohol and his sunshine didn't really mix. She needed a full day to recover so they spent it in bed. Kylo read to her from his data pad. She slept most of the day.

The next day when he asked Rey about it, she chalked it up to too much wine and being homesick. Kylo didn't want to push her but he would keep an even closer eye on her from now on. He left his end of the bond a little more open than usual so that it would be easier to read her emotions and watch for the darkness he'd felt in her.

On their last day on Vodran, Rey insisted that she and Nik spend some time really getting to know each other. Neither Kylo nor Falbell disagreed. Nik took Rey on the tour that she'd tried to give Rey the first time.

While they were gone Kylo sat down to talk with Falbell.

"So, who did you two go meet with the other day," he asked pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I met with a man named Tsunai. He claimed to be Zoroyais' third in command," Falbell said and Kylo spewed the wine he'd just taken into him mouth everywhere.

"What!? And you didn't think to tell me before now? We could all be in grave danger," Kylo snapped.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. The meeting was set up before you guys arrived and it would have been suspicious if I hadn't shown up. Besides it was a great information gathering opportunity," Bell explained.

Kylo couldn't argue with you. They needed all of the information on the Neo Order that they could get. No matter how that information was obtained.

"Okay. What did this Tsunai want," Kylo asked refilling his glass while willing himself not snapped at Bell again.

"He wanted Nik and I to gather the Knights of Ren and join the Neo Order," Bell said calmly as though he hadn't just confirmed one of Kylo's worst fears. "He also said that Hux wanted you dead but would promote anyone of us who could capture you or Rey for Zoroyais."

It was worse then Luke had said. Hux had obviously sent Tsunai to try and convince Falbell and Nikhoah to renounce their allegiance to Kylo and join the Neo Order because they were the captains and supposedly where they went so did the other Knights. And the fact that Zoroyais wanted them was equally predictable but sill unnerving to hear.

Zoroyais wouldn't have known where they were stationed. Kylo doubted that Zoroyais' Force sensitive clones were exceptional hackers so it had to be one of Hux's men. Cracking Kylo's personal datapad was probably the highlight of Hux's life even though Kylo was 99.9% percent sure that the ginger weasel had nothing to do with it.

"And what did you tell him," he asked.

"I told him that we hadn't heard from you since our deployment here on Vodran. And that we had no idea where you and the rest of the Resistance would be. He seemed to be suspicious already so I agreed to locate all of the Knights and bring them here. Which really was only a little lie; I do plan on locating them but I think it would be very dangerous for all us to gather in one place before we know for certain with this ' _Supreme Emperor_ ' wants from us," Bell explained. He sighed and said, "I told him that even though Nikhoah and I are the captains that we would out the question of joining the Neo Order to a vote and that we wouldn't force anyone who didn't want to join. Unfortunately, I have to tell you the same thing about the Resistance. While I'm sure everyone will be glad to hear from you, I can't guarantee that everyone will want to join the Resistance and we can't force them Kylo. I have a feeling that if you try, you'll push them straight into the open arms of the Neo Order," Bell explained.

Kylo hadn't really considered the fact some of his old friends might not want to join the Resistance. In the time they'd sent together when they were younger consisted of him complaining about his parents and their cause. Maybe he'd ruined the Resistance for them.

"Shit. I hadn't thought about that," Kylo said sitting back in his chair. "How worried should I be about this, Bell. We need all of the Knights to fight Zoroyais and his Force sensitive clone army. Even with eight of us we didn't stand a chance," Kylo said and he hated how desperate and weak he sounded.

He hated the fact that it was true even more. He hated to lose to anyone other than Rey and he hated that he couldn't really protect the ones he loved. He needed his Knights behind him. 16 was a hell of a lot better than eight when facing an army.

"I know. Nik and I are behind you 500%. And we will do our best to convince the others to join the Resistance before you even get to them," Bell said.

"How many have you been able to locate," Kylo asked.

"Only 2 so far. Kaithur actually is back on her home world and Ciesha was last seen on Ahakista working security for some high roller who's vacationing at the Daystar for 6 months. The others have scattered far from their posts. And we've all gotten better at concealing our presences in the Force so it'll be tricky to find the ones who don't want to be found," Falbell said.

Kylo finished off his wine as he thought about it.

"They aren't going to make this easy are they," Kylo wondered out loud.

"If they were easy to find don't you think Zoroyais or Hux would have found them already," Falbell said with a smile.

Kylo leaned back in his chair and tried to imagine what the others had thought when Hux announced that Kylo had fled from the First Order. He had to admit Hux had gone about this all in the smartest way. He used Zoroyais' men to muscle Kylo out of First Order by offering him and Rey up to Zoroyais and then when that didn't work out Hux all but told the world that Kylo had run off to the Resistance so he'd courageously taken up the mantle of Supreme Leader because who else would do. Then months later announce this 'partnership' with Zoroyais and the Neo Order who was the 'Supreme Emperor'.

Kylo had always thought that it was Snoke who'd come up with the title of Supreme Leader but now that Zoroyais was calling himself the Supreme Emperor, well after Snoke's demise, Kylo had to assume it was Hux's idea to use the title. No one else was that pompose.

"Have you two been able to dig up any dirt on the Neo Order? Like where they came from? How none of us not known about them before they revealed themselves? Zoroyais has enough pull that he's telling the IGBC how they should handle their business. He's producing clones faster than Kamino ever could and they're all Force sensitive. Who is the male in that strange metal armor," Kylo asked.

"As far as I can tell this being came from outside of our galaxy. No one had ever heard of the Neo Order before Snoke perished. There are theories that Snoke and Zoroyais had a deal so whenever Snoke expired Zoroyais could come to our galaxy and take over," Bell said.

Bell paused to pour himself a glass of wine. Kylo could almost smell the fear coming off his old friend.

"What is it, Bell? What are you afraid of," Kylo asked.

"Well there is another theory, a darker one. One that would mean bad things for you and yours," Bell said hesitantly.

Kylo looked at Falbell expectantly.

"Some say that Zoroyais is Snoke. That when you killed him you just released his spirit from that rotting old corpse of a body. They say that Snoke's had a vessel prepared outside of our galaxy where it would be safe," Falbell said.

Kylo shook his head and laughed.

"I don't think that's the case. I was there when Snoke died. I would have felt it if he'd become one with the Force or even if his spirit moved through the Force to find a new body. Is that even possible," Kylo asked.

"You're the master, not me. You should know these things, boss," Falbell said.

"I'm not a master of anything, Bell. And Snoke never told me anything about being able to cheat death. Not that he would. He was a selfish, power hungry old monster and I regret dragging you all into my mess with him. The power is the only thing we actually got out of it," Kylo said shaking his head.

"So, you're just going to ignore the ceremony we held when we became your knights. We never were Sith so you can't be a Sith Master, we aren't Jedi either so you aren't a Jedi Master but you are a Master nonetheless," Falbell said. "So, if you say Snoke is dead then I'll take your word on it."

Kylo nodded.

Kylo remembered the night Snoke had named the eight of them Knights of Ren. The ceremony that followed was nothing like what they'd held for Rey. The Knights of Ren had surrounded him with their lightsabers all various shades of Red and their colorful armor. They had acknowledged that Kylo was their superior, that they would willing give their lives for his and that he was forever their leader. It was more of pact among friends than a real ceremony.

"Even if you all don't want to join the Resistance what about joining this new group of Force users Rey and I are starting called the Grey Ember Order. We want it to encompass everything that made the Jedi, Grey Jedi and Sith great while also avoiding the mistakes that led to their downfalls. Right now, there are only 8 of us and we don't really have a clue what we are doing but it feels a hell of a lot better than being in the First Order ever did," Kylo said with a slight smile.

He sounded like Rey when she was talking about the Ember Order to her own knights.

"Our own Order, huh? With you and Rey leading it," Bell asked.

Kylo nodded and Bell grinned at him.

"I think I can spin that," Bell said with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

So we have the locations of two of the Knights; do you think Kylo, Falbell, and Nikhoah will be able to convince them to join the Grey Ember Order and help them fight Zoroyais? And has Hux gotten to any of the others yet? What about the rumors about Snoke and Zoroyais.


	14. Chapter 14: Rey

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Rey

Rey was ready to go home but she was also sad to leave Phasma and Datoo on Vodran with Falbell and Nikhoah. Phas especially but they were going to stay and help Bell and Nik convince the other Knights of Ren to join the Grey Ember Order and help the Resistance fight both the Neo Order. From the way Kylo put it they were going to need all of the help that they could get on that front because most of Kylo's friends despised the Resistance.

Rey had mostly enjoyed her time on Vodran. She'd been furious after learning that the First Order would no doubt be sweeping down on Olara any day now that they knew Hux had cracked Kylo's personal datapad. Then there was the night she'd gotten super drunk and the darkness in her had made its first real appearance since back in that cave on Ach-To causing her to question Kylo's love for her.

The next day when he'd asked her about it, she had lied to him and she didn't know why. The dark little voice that had appeared that night still hadn't gone away and seemed to be dredging up all of Rey's worst fears every time she closed her eyes. She had no idea how Kylo had lived with the constant self-doubt, depression and anger that seemed to always be right under the surface.

Every time Rey tried to talk to Kylo about how she was feeling, she would feel the sense of dread and panic. The voice in the back of her mind would remind her how quickly things would fall apart if she poked at it all too much. And the last thing she wanted was for Kylo to realize that he didn't need her. Then he leave her all alone again.

She was hoping that once they were away from Vodran things would get better. And as they were boarding the shuttle that would take them back to Olara, Rey did feel better; lighter. She'd spent most of the journey back meditating, trying to find her center and get back to feeling like herself.

Kylo had noticed that something was wrong with her and was keeping an eye on her through their bond. She couldn't really keep him out without him becoming suspicious so she spent a great deal of time and energy keeping her thoughts light and mostly worry and stress free. She knew that she couldn't keep it up forever but she was hoping that she could keep it together until she could figure out what was wrong with her.

"Rey, we'll be landing in about 10 minutes," Kylo called back from the cockpit.

"Okay," she said coming to stand behind him.

It had been a long 5-day-flight with the two of them barely speaking most of the time. Most of it was Rey's new found awkwardness and Kylo's determination not to crowd her or make her feel like she had to talk about what is bothering her before she was ready. The only time they seemed to be in harmony with each other was when they were doing something physical whether it was sparring or intimacy.

Rey sighed as Olara came into view and she felt a sense of relief and peace wash over her.

Maybe she really had just been home sick. Either way she planned to head straight for their hut so she could just enjoy being in their space. She just wanted to sleep in their bed.

"We should brief the others first," Kylo said catching her thoughts.

"You're right," she said and sighed. "Do you really think that the First Order will be invading our air space soon?"

Kylo sighed. Rey could feel that he was struggling not to let his own darkness drag him down in to a pit of anxiety, guilt and anger. She also knew that he suspected that Rey was angry with him for endangering everyone by leaving his datapad behind and that was why they were barely speaking.

"It is an inevitability at this point, sweetheart. And that is why we need to prepare the others. We don't want to be caught unaware," Kylo said.

"Like the Resistance was back on D'Qar," Rey asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes, exactly like D'Qar except they won't hold back this time," Kylo said.

The conversation came to a halt as Kylo got in touch with the comm's room to have the force field lowered so that they could land in the hanger and not have to walk the extra 5 miles or so to the base. It didn't take long to verify who they were. Then Kylo was bringing the dingy shuttle into the mostly empty hanger.

As soon as the couple stepped off the ship a pair of arms was thrown around the two of them. It took less than a second for them both to register that it was Leia. Rey and Kylo both hugged her back just as tightly and when they separated, Leia was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Mother, we weren't gone that long," Kylo said gently.

"I know that but you went straight into enemy territory and we only heard from you once while you were gone," Leia said, frowning at them.

"Well we have a bunch to tell you. Where is everyone else," Rey asked, surprised that none of her friends were there to greet them.

"I told them that I would send someone to fetch them when you were ready to talk. I though you two would be exhausted after such a long flight," Leia asked as she led the way out of the hanger.

"We are but," Rey started but then hesitated.

She looked to Kylo.

"There are things we need to tell everyone as soon as possible," Kylo said and by the look on Leia's face she knew that it wasn't good news that her son would be delivering.

She nodded solemnly and took them to a conference room. Within fifteen minutes everyone who needed to be there that could be was there. The Knights of Rey had yet to return from their mission but had checked in regularly so no one was worried about them.

Kylo and Rey stood at the head of the long table. Rey looked over Leia, Chewie, Poe, Kaydel, Rose, Finn, Taliah, Kaiser, Maatis, Nikkinem, C3-P0, R2-D2, BB-8, BQ-21 and R2-V5. They all stared back at her and she found herself at a loss for words.

Kylo put his arm around her shoulders and cleared his throat, earning silence from the room.

"First and foremost, we are no longer safe on Olara," Kylo said in a dry, matter of fact voice.

There were several gasps from around the room from those who knew what it meant. The others just looked confused. The droids all left the room, presumably to begin getting things ready for the evacuation that would no doubt be coming.

"We have reason to believe that Hux and Zoroyais know where we are. If not the exact planet, he will know what system to look in and it won't take long for him to locate us here," Rey said and found that her voice was just as lifeless as Kylo's.

"What? How did this happen," Leia asked.

Kylo went to open his mouth but Rey said, "We aren't sure yet."

Nikkinem and Maatis gave Kylo and Rey knowing looks but said nothing.

"Do you know how much time we have? This isn't like D'Qar where we can afford to leave things behind," Poe said sounding angry.

Rey wondered if he suspected that Kylo was the reason why the First Order was drawing closer.

"I don't. Do either of you have any insight," Kylo asked the two former First Order officers.

"Not really. Hux has made so many staff changes that it's becoming harder to predict what he will do next. I would say prepare for the worst, ie them showing up tomorrow but Hux likes to move in silence. They will go quiet before they hit us," Nikkinem talking like he'd been in the Resistance his whole life.

"Just this morning Zoroyais' clones led by Hux's stormtroopers destroyed a former Resistance base that some locals were using as shelter after a fire had destroyed most of their town. None of them were Resistance supporters as far as we could tell but they were still all executed," Maatis said sounding as disgusted as everyone else in the room looked. "I think we have some time but certain things need to be shut down and packed right away."

"Like the weapons making equipment and the tools and things in the hanger," Finn asked.

"Yes. Also, Gear's lab and the Medbay will need to be stripped of almost everything except the very minimum, things we could stand to leave behind if need be but also useful enough should we need something in a quick fix," Poe said quickly.

Kylo nodded.

"I would suggest sending scouts out to find us somewhere to go so even if we have to flee in waves, we will already know were we are all going," Maatis suggested.

"Well we kind of already have a place where we can go," Rey said.

Kaydel looked at her and said, "You guys have been busy in the short time you were away."

"Well Falbell and Nikhoah offered to let the Resistance use their castle as our next base. It's big enough, there's enough food and it's well protected," Rey said quickly.

Kylo shot her a look and she shrugged. Now that they were here and having to tell everyone that once again, they were going to have to up and move, all she wanted to do is be able to give them some kind of hope for the future. They couldn't afford another battle like last time.

"Do you think that wise, Kylo," Leia asked.

"I know Vodran is in Hutt space and was under the control of the First Order but I can vouch for the fact that it is probably the safest place we can go. And it is the absolute last place that Hux would think to look for us," Kylo explained.

Rey held her breath as she waited for someone to argue and was shocked when no one did. She looked up at Kylo to see that he looked as relieved as he felt.

"What choice do we really have," Leia said sounding defeated.

"Really Leia, it's beautiful there. I wasn't too keen on the idea at first either but then Nikhoah took to me on a tour all around the compound and it makes this place look small. We will be safe there," Rey said.

"I wouldn't even think of suggesting this if I didn't think it would work," Kylo said.

"How are we supposed to tell people that we are going to be moving to a former First Order stronghold," Taliah asked.

"Tell them we found it abandoned by the First Order and reclaimed by the natives to the planet who agreed to let us use it. They don't need to know the details," Rey said.

Kylo looked at her. She shrugged. She was willing to say whatever she needed to make sure that they all made it safely off of Olara.

"Alright. I need you all to do your part to get everyone ready to move out as soon as possible. By the end of the day I want status reports and estimated moving times for all of the important equipment, food and other supplies. Poe, I want you to figure out how long it would take us to evacuate everyone who isn't in fighting shape. Kaydel, I want you try to contact the Knights of Rey. Let them know what's going on and try to get an ETA," Leia barked orders to everyone before dismissing them completely.

When everyone was gone Kylo took a seat next to his mother while Rey went over to the windows that looked over the grounds of the base.

"Now, what did you learn from your friends," Leia asked.

Rey listened as Kylo told Leia about Bell's meeting with Zoroyais' third in command, Zoroyais' plan to sway the Knights of Ren to his cause, and Bell's plan to do the exact opposite. It was when Kylo started talking about Zoroyais that Rey tensed up. She could feel how much the things that Falbell had told Kylo had effected the way he looked at things.

Rey herself had an uneasy feeling. The fact that Snoke had anything to do with Zoroyais made Rey feel like Snoke was still manipulating their lives. The fact that Snoke had helped to form the bond that had brought Kylo and Rey together weighed on Rey more than she cared to admit. So, if he had something to do with Zoroyais it would be amazingly discouraging.

Rey sighed, looking over at Kylo. She smiled reassuringly when he looked her way. She hoped like hell that they would be able to get everything they needed to defeat him before The Neo Order showed up at their door.

* * *

So I think putting a such a rigid schedule on myself for this has been stifling my creativity so I've just been writing at my leasuire until I can get acclimated to my new job and everything. Thanks for being patient with me guys.


	15. Chapter 15: Reylo

A/N: Hello everyone. I know it's been forever but I finally think i'm back in the swing of things and will be posting alternating chapters of this and the companion story Star Wars: The Knights of Rey. I hope you guys are still interested in the story I was telling what seems so long ago now.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

* * *

Rey

Rey and Kylo were startled awake by the sound of alarms blaring all over the base. Rey jumped out of bed and Kylo was quick to follow. It was the fastest Rey had ever gotten dressed and within 2 minutes she and Kylo were running through the base ready to take on any enemy they came across.

Though they had known this was coming and had prepared for it for over a month now it was still jarring and unsettling to know that Zoroyais and Hux had really found them. Thankfully the only people still left on the base were those that had wanted to stay until the very last moment. Which hadn't been many, just enough to pilot a freighter, fill and operate a medical freighter and of course the Millennium Falcon.

The first person they ran into was Asera who was gathering the last things from the lab. She greeted Rey and Kylo with a nod before falling in behind them. She was lugging a giant pack on her back so that she was free to use her lightsaber should the need arise.

"Where are the others," Rey asked as they ran.

"Essie and Poe were loading up the Starfall last I checked. Taliki, Zer-o, and Cade are stripping the comms room of anything we can use on the new base. Gear is doing the same in the lab. Rose and Finn are down in the basement rigging the pipes to blow as soon as we are clear," Asera said. "The prisoner is still down in the cell too."

"And my mother and Connix," Kylo asked.

"They are in her office I believe," Asera answered.

"Rey, Sera go and get everyone else. I want the Starfall up and ready to play defense as soon as possible. I'm going to go and get my mother," Kylo said stopping just long enough to kiss Rey before splitting off and heading toward his mother's office.

Rey went for Ozoroth, Rose, and Finn down in the lower levels. While Sera went for Gear and the other members of the Ember Order.

"Finn, Rose," Rey yelled as she ran through the maze of tunnels tha made up the plumbing of the giant base. "Guys we have to go right now," Rey yelled.

The alarms didn't reach this far down into the base so they probably had no idea what was going on up above. They were probably making out among the many steam pipes without another thought about anything else. Rey was irritated just by the thought of it.

Suddenly she heard two sets of footsteps rushing toward her.

"Rey," two voices called.

"Finn, Rose. They found us," Rey yelled as her friends ran toward her.

"I thought we would have more time. The pipes aren't quiet ready," Finn said as the three of them came to a halt.

"They won't blow until tomorrow at this rate. We need to cap at least 10 more steam grates to get it to blow in time," Rose said in a rush.

 _Rey, the scouts reported 1 StarKiller, 2 shuttles and a bunch of TIE fighters. We have to get out of here now. Please tell me that the steam pipes are ready_ , Kylo's reassuringly calm voice came down the line of the bond.

 _They aren't there are 10 other grates that need to be shut off_ , she sent back.

"We need to go and get Ozoroth from his cell and get him to the others," Rey said out loud.

They couldn't afford to wait, not even while Kylo conferred with Leia about what to do.

"Why can't we just leave him to die," Rose asked as they rode the lift up a floor to the detention level.

"We can't take the risk that he would survive or be rescued before the blast even goes off," Rey explained quickly as they moved to the cells together.

"Yeah, Zoroyais doesn't need any more help hunting us down," Finn said as he put his palm on the scanner and the cell holding Ozoroth opened.

 _Rey, I need you up here. My mother is going on about staying here to make sure the base blows_ , Kylo said sounding desperate.

 _Okay. We're grabbing Ozoroth and we will be up there as fast as the lift will carry us_ , Rey said trying not to let any hint of the panic she was feeling enter her inner voice.

The male looked up at Rey and Finn as they entered the cell. Rey didn't hesitate before knocking him into a wall rendering him unconscious and then going over to cuff him. She was so busy cuffing him that she missed the look her friends shared behind her back.

"Let's go," Rey said using the Force to carry the man through the halls.

"You okay, Rey," Finn asked as they reached the lift and the doors opened.

She turned to look at him. The expression on her face said that she didn't know what he was talking about but she did know that it was out of character for her to just slam someone into a wall. She still wasn't really feeling like herself but now was not the time to worry about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really," she said as the lift came to a stop. "Well, no. Leia is talking about staying in order to make sure the base blows while the rest of us flee to Vodran," she admitted trying to cover for what she knew was really ailing her. "Kylo wants me to help talk her out of it and we are kind of in a pinch for time."

Finn and Rose stared at each other for a few seconds as Rey stepped off of the lift with Ozoroth floating behind her like an odd sort of balloon. She turned back to see her friends just standing there and before either of them could say anything, she yanked them out of the lift shaking her head. This day just keep getting worse and worse.

"No one is staying here. If they get information about the Resistance from this base then so be it. It'll be outdated before we even reach Vodran. We aren't loosing anyone today," she said with a frown as they began making their way toward the hanger.

When they got to the main hallway, Rey stopped.

"Can you get him to the Starfall. Cade and the others will keep watch over him on the way to Vodran," Rey said. "I have to go and help Kylo get Leia onto a ship before The Neo Order gets to our planet," Rey said with only a hint of worry in her voice.

"Okay, hurry. Chewie will be holding the Falcon until the three of you are on board," Finn said and threw his arms around Rey in a tight quick hug. "We have to get out of here. If Rose and I aren't going to be the ones shutting off the pipes, no one should, Rey," he said in a very serious tone.

Rey nodded and said, "Okay, Finn. I'll keep that in mind."

With that she took off toward Leia's office. As she ran, she tried to take in every detail of the base. This very well could be the last time she got to see her very first official home, the first place that she'd been fully accepted and loved.

It made her hate Zoroyais, Hux and the Neo Order all the more for making her have to leave this place. She knew that she shouldn't hate anyone, it wasn't the way of the Jedi but the whole point of the Ember order was that they weren't as strict on the emotional restrictions as the dead order had been in their day. She was still uncomfortable with the way her emotions seemed so out of her control lately even if she knew those emotions didn't automatically make her evil.

It didn't take long to get to Leia's office and Rey entered without knocking. Leia was seated at her desk while Kylo stood staring down at his mother with his large hands splayed on the desk top. He loomed over her and Rey knew many First Order soldiers would have pissed their pants to have Kylo Ren staring down at them like that but Leia was unfazed.

"Mother, you are our leader. If you don't make it to the new base who the hell will lead the resistance," Kylo demanded as Rey shut the door behind her.

"I suspect you, Rey, Poe, Connix, Finn and Rose will have to step up. But that is beside the point, as long as there is a ship left for me, I can get to the new base," Leia argued.

"No," Rey said with such confidence that mother and son turned to look at her at the same time. "Finn and Rose said that it's too late. We should all just leave together. It would take time we don't have to get the steam built up enough for it to blow before the Neo Order lands," Rey explained. "Kylo and I are busy establishing our new order Leia, the Resistance needs you. The rest of us aren't ready yet," Rey said calmly.

Leia just smiled at her daughter in law. It was the kind of smile that said she had already made up her mind but she was letting Kylo and Rey make their points because she loved them. Leia's eyes went from her son to Rey as she waited for either of them to say something that might change her mind.

"None of us are ever ready, my son. Usually we are forced to get ready and step up by unforeseen circumstances," Leia said and Rey could tell she was trying to ease Kylo into accepting what Leia was gently trying to tell him.

"No mother! I just got you back. I'm not letting you stay here so you can die or be captured by Zoroyais and Hux," Kylo bellowed and Rey could feel the terror and rage that he was so desperately trying to keep in check getting ready to boil over.

Rey went and placed her hand on Kylo's arm getting him to turn and really look at her for the first time since she had entered the room. His eyes searched her face, for what Rey didn't know. Rey gently smiled at him and tried her best to let him feel her support.

 _I can't lose her again, Rey. I refuse to_ , he said through their bond.

 _I know_ , Rey said back.

Rey was about to bring up what Finn and Rose had said but a large explosion rang through the base. The base's shield took all of the damage so nothing was destroyed inside the base but the attack was strong enough that it seemed to shake the entire planet. The three Force sensitives exchanged a look before running out of the office without another word.

"Shield integrity at 90 percent," an automated voice announced.

"I thought we had more time," Kylo called back to Rey and Leia.

His much longer legs carried him along further and faster than the two women could hope to keep up with so he made it to the main hall first. There were clumps of rebels who had stayed to finish packing up the base, running for the hanger now that it was zero hour. Rey and Kylo stood and watched as their people fled for the remaining ships.

Another blast rocked the base, sending dust and debris falling all over everyone.

"Shield integrity at 80 percent," the same automated voice announced.

Kylo went to grab for his mother and Rey but Leia had already headed for the opposite hallway down the lifts that would take her to the lower level.

"I didn't even feel her walk away," Rey explained.

"I didn't either," Kylo said shaking his head. "Get everyone on the ships and get them out of here. Then you get on the Falcon and if we aren't there in 10 minutes you get the hell out of here Rey. No if ands or buts. I'm not going to argue with you about this. Just for the love of the gods just do what I ask," he pled with her before pulling her close and hugging her to his chest.

Instead of wasting precious time arguing with him, Rey kissed him gently before sprinting off toward the hanger. As she moved through the crowd, she noticed a pair of women dragging a heavy trunk behind them. Another explosion rocked the base and the two contemplated leaving it behind even though it contained medicine.

"Go on, get to the freighter. I have this," Rey said lifting the trunk with the Force and sending it floated into the hanger. "No shoving, please. Everyone with heavy items leave them, I will take care of it," Rey said in a loud confident voice.

Just like that the people of the rebel base began moving a little faster. Rey moved to drag all of the discarded cargo into the hanger and as close to the freighter as she could get it so that it could be loaded. It didn't take much time but getting everything to fit in the cargo holds of the remaining ships was a bit of a challenge. It turned out that the base had a lot more to offer than they had thought.

Rey was helping load the last crate onto the freighter and the last person was walking onto the medical cruiser when another blast, larger than the others, shook the base of Olara. People were knocked off of their feet and pieces of the ceiling gave way. Rey was easily able to deflect the debris from damaging any of the ships.

"Shield integrity 60 percent."

"What are those guys doing up there? If they keep bombing the shield, we won't be able to fly our ships out of here," Rey demanded, walking into the cockpit of the Falcon.

Chewie roared back in agreement, stating that Poe and Essie needed to get their asses in gear. He also asked after Leia and hesitated before asking about Kylo too. Rey could only sigh in response and tell the Wookie that they had to wait.

…

Kylo

It didn't take Kylo long to reach his mother. In fact, she was still waiting for the lift when he got there. Kylo stepped in front of the Leia and scowled at her.

"We are leaving," he said in his best Kylo Ren voice but he wished he'd had his mask on so that she wouldn't be able to see the fear in his eyes. "This is crazy. We don't have time for this. We did all we could to cover our tracks. Let's go," Kylo demanded.

Leia simply sighed and shook her head. She ducked under his arm and stepped into the lift, pressing the button for the lowest level of the base. Exasperated, Kylo followed her inside.

"Can you at least tell me why this is so important," he plead.

"I'm tried of the enemy taking our bases or destroying them without mercy. I want this one to go on our terms and if a few of theirs go with it, I think I'm okay with that," Leia said.

Kylo could only stare at the mother as they rode silently deeper into the base.

"As I was waiting for you to come to my office, I discovered an emergency plan that the last rebels had established before the left this base. We just need to shut the main values in the north, south, east and west corners of the building and the switch for the cooling system needs to be shut off. If we can get that done the base will blow within 20 minutes of the cooling system shutting down," Leia explained.

"Do you really expect me to believe that this wasn't your plan all along? That you just conveniently found those plans today when I know you've been through everything in that office at least 3 times," Kylo said incredulously as the lift came to a stop.

Leia shrugged as though what he was saying didn't even matter and in a way it didn't. Either way you looked at it they were down in the lowest level of the base when they should have been in the hanger preparing to leave with everyone else. So maybe it really didn't matter what he said.

"I will take the two furthest valves and the shut off switch. You take the two closest to the lift and once you are done you will leave and get to the Falcon," Kylo ordered. Leia opened her mouth to scoff at her son's sternness but Kylo said, "You can either agree or I can knock you out and have Rey retrieve you from the lift while I shut off all of the valves myself."

Leia nodded and laughed a little.

"Okay, son. We will do this together," she said, her voice filled with love.

They stepped out of the lift together. One final glance and Leia headed off to the right toward the South valve while Kylo headed down a center heading for the East and West valves. On the way to the furthermost hallway Kylo passed the switch for the cooling system. He made a mental note of where it was but kept moving at a pace that was closer to running than walking.

Kylo was halfway to the first valve when he heard, "Shield integrity 60 percent."

"Fuck," he hissed and actually began running.

 _How's it going down there_ , Rey's slightly panicked voice filled his head as he reached the first valve.

 _Could be better. My mother has this whole plan to blow the base but…it'll be sometime still before I can get to the last valve and can head back. My mother should be on her way to her second valve or maybe even on her way back up to you once she gets there, I want you guys to leave. Just give me an X-wing and I can meet you guys on Vodran_ , Kylo said and almost immediately regretted it as he felt Rey's panic double.

 _What!? What are you talking about Kylo. We are running out of time. The shield is already at 60%. A few more cannon blasts and the building will be falling down around your ears and stormtroopers will be escorting you to a private cell_ , she practically screamed at him.

Kylo sighed as he quickly closed off the valve so that he could start heading for the next one. He closed the bond off just enough that he could think without her hearing his thoughts and enough of her panic was blocked out that it didn't start effecting him. He had to be able to focus if he wanted to get out of there.

 _Rey, it'll be okay. I promise_ , Kylo said hopping it would help. _I'm half way to the last valve. I swear I'll be out of here before the shield fails. But if you get the chance to get out of here before then I want you to take it. Swear to me that you will_ , he demanded.

He felt her sigh.

He had been prepared for her to defy him. Maybe even threaten to come down into the bowels of the base to come get him. The fact that she wasn't fighting meant that they were probably in worse shape than he knew.

 _What's going on, Rey_ , he asked.

It was his turn to be worried now.

 _I'm worried about Poe and the Starfall crew. They were supposed to be clearing the way for our escape but so far we are being hit with a barrage of cannon fire. Most of it is small like from Tie fighters but every now and then we get hit with a larger blast. I'm afraid that something has happened to them and our ships will be shot out of the sky as soon as we leave the safety of the hanger_ , Rey said and Kylo could have kicked himself.

He should have gone up with Dameron and the Knights of Rey. He was a better pilot than both Dameron and Essie and he was a better shot than them too. What if they had been overwhelmed and now the remainder of the resistance would be wiped out while he, Rey and his mother would no doubt be captured and taken before Hux and Zoroyais?

 _Have you tried to contact them_ , Kylo asked as he arrived at his second valve and began twisting the wheel.

 _Yes. No response from Poe or Essie_ , Rey replied.

 _Well keep trying_ , he said as he finally got the valve completely shut off.

 _I will. You hurry up and get topside. Leia just got to the Falcon_ , Rey informed him.

 _Okay, good. As soon as you get an opening you tell Chewie to get the hell out of here. I'm finishing up down here and should be on the lift in five minute_ , Kylo said feeling a little better knowing his mother was as safe as she could be aboard the Millennium Falcon with Finn, Rose, Chewie and Rey.

As Kylo began moving through the stream tunnels back to where he'd seen the switch for the cooling system, a large blaster canon shook the base causing prices of the building to collapse.

"Shield integrity 35 percent," the automated voice announced.

Kylo found himself dodging falling pieces of pipe and concrete as he began running for the switch. He had to catch more than a few pieces using the Force to keep his way from being blocked. If and when he got out of the underground he swore he would rain hell down on the Neo order.

He got back to the switch only to see that it had been damaged by a falling pipe. And even worse the way back to the lift was blocked by broken pipes and pieces of concrete. Kylo took several deep breaths to center himself before going over to the broken metal box that contained the switch.

 _Kylo, I was able to reach Essie finally. Everything is okay and we are getting ready to take off from the hanger. I made sure an X-wing was left for you but I would feel so much better if you were on the Falcon with the rest of us_ , Rey's voice came down the line of their bond a lot steadier than it had been before and he knew that she had let go of some of her panic.

He quickly began re-wiring the switch to function around the damaged relay.

 _How soon before you are able to leave_ , Rey asked.

Kylo hesitated for just a second before saying, _Just a couple more minutes. I should be able to cover your escape_.

He felt Rey sigh through their bond. He flipped the switch and prayed that the Force would guide him. After a few seconds he could hear the system that had cooled the massive base begin to shut down. The quiet that fell over the underground quickly and Kylo felt relief flood his being even as the temperature began to rise.

 _Hurry, my love_ , Rey called to him spurring him to move on to clearing the tunnel back to the lift quickly.

 _I am hurrying_ , Kylo thought back to her as he began clearing the debris.

Instead of trying to clear the debris carefully, Kylo took a big risk by sending out a wave of Force energy to blast the debris out of the way. Luckily the sudden movement of the fallen concrete didn't cause further collapse and the lift doors seemed to be completely untouched. With another quick prayer he pressed the button and waited for a sign that the lift was even still functional inside its shaft.

After a few moment the doors opened and Kylo dashed inside pressing the button for the main floor and the door close button almost instantaneously. The lift seemed the crawl to the surface as Kylo waited for the surface canon blast that would bury him in this lift shaft. He made it to the surface without any problems.

The base had been totally abandoned. There was trash and forgotten clothes and toys along the hallway to the hanger. As he ran toward the hanger, he thought about grabbing up the toys.

The kids would no doubt be over joyed to see their lost things again. Even as Kylo let the thought drift through his head he knew it wasn't something he would have thought three months ago. He was making progress in his pursuit to regain his light and not just have to rely on Rey's to sustain him.

Kylo had a slight grin on his face as he paused and called all of the fallen toys to him. Once he had them in his arms he turned and headed into the hanger. He loaded the toys into the x-wing and shut the hatch.

He flipped the switch to start the engine. Then Kylo tried to open the hanger doors but they had been damaged in between Rey and the others leaving and him getting up there. He fired a couple of shots at the doors trying to clear them but still nothing happened.

Kylo tried to make the doors open with the Force and was happy when a crack formed and light peaked through. He tried the doors again and they slowly began to inch open. there was another explosion and the ceiling of the hanger began to come down on Kylo and the X-wing he was in.


	16. Announcement

HELLO ALL!!!

I know it has been forever but I'm officially back. I had really lost my drive to write after losing my flash drive and I ended up just letting my Star Wars trilogy fall by the way side and I apologize for that. As November was approaching I had to figure out what my project for NaNoWriMo2019 was going to be and I decided on finishing something that was already started I just had to figure out what. In the end it was a simple decision to force myself to start again with The Neo Order and as of 1:30pm Central Standard time on November 30th, 2019 I officially completed it. I'm taking a month off and then come January, I will start editing and posting chapters on a weekly basis. Thank you all for your patience and I hope the story has improved to almost reach the standards of Two Parts of a Whole. Thank you


	17. Chapter 16: Kylo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

 **Hello all. If you are reading this you have either stuck with this trilogy for a very long time, in which case I would like to say, Thank you. Or you just discovered it, in that case I'll say you came in at the right time. If you are familiar with this story then you will know this is the first new chapter in almost 2 years. A lot of things happened in between me writing the first novel and the first part of this book and me completing it this past November. I took some time off before starting the edit of the second half of this book but now I am ready and will be putting out 1-2 chapters a day until the rest of it is out.**  
 **Anyway here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kylo**

As the ceiling began to collapse, Kylo closed his eyes and wrenched the doors apart.

Only a force user as strong as Kylo Ren could have opened the jammed hanger doors while keeping the rubble from crashing down on the x-wing. He lifted the x-wing off the hanger floor and sped through the doors just as the rubble fell, sending a cloud of dust to plume out, disguising his ship's ascent.  
He could feel Rey's relief as he came out over the cloud just in time to see the Falcon preform evasive maneuvers trying to get away from the two tie fighters that were on their tail. Kylo went after the ships, blasting them and any other ship that tried to trail after the piece of junk holding his entire world, right out of the sky.

He was going to follow after the falcon once it dropped into hyperspace but the sight of Hux's personal ship gave him pause.

Rey felt that pause and reached out to him through their bond. The falcon stopped outside of the planets' atmosphere and Kylo wanted to curse.

 _What's the matter? Why aren't you following us_ , she asked.

 _Hux is here. We should have never let that bastard go_ , Kylo said back quickly.

 _Don't go after him alone. You know we are stronger together._

Kylo knew that Rey was right, but he couldn't fight the urge to land the X-wing so that he could face Hux on his home turf.

 _10 minutes Rey. Then I'm back in this dinky x-wing heading straight to you_ , Kylo promised.

 _If you aren't, I'm turning this ship around and coming to get you._

A smile came to his lips because he knew she wasn't kidding.

He set the x-wing down near Hux's ship and hopped out before the engine even fully shut off. A group of stormtroopers began shooting at him as soon as he came into sight, but he easily waved their bolts away.

He grabbed his new light saber from his hip and ignited it. The dark purple blade hummed as he spun the blade through the first stormtrooper brave enough to rush him. He moved through them easily, making his way toward Hux with powerful swings of his blade for anyone directly in front of him. He grabbed one stormtrooper and threw him into another idiot clone in white armor.

"HUX!"

The orange haired weasel turned, finally seeing the what all of a sudden commotion was about. His eyes lit up when he saw Kylo stalking toward him.

"You always were an arrogant fool, Ren. Now my new army will show you just how foolish you are to stay here with your precious rebels have fled." Hux said sounding so proud, so sure of himself.

Suddenly he was surrounded by men in that strange black armor that the Neo Order was so fond of. They pulled their light sabers and ignited them, forming a semi-circle around Hux. The smug little weasel thought that they could protect him.

Kylo wanted to laugh. Instead, he roared out in anger, knocking the stormtroopers and the men of the Neo Order backward several feet. Some of them smashed into the sides of the base and the various ships scattered around the open field.

Hux took a step back and then immediately came forward again like he hadn't meant to step back in the first place.

Kylo couldn't decide if he admired this new courage or was even more pissed off about it. He paused, looking Hux over trying to see what could have caused this sudden change in the man. The only time Hux had ever been brave was when Snoke was there to keep Kylo from killing him.

Had he sucked up to Zoroyais so much that Hux now felt confident that he wasn't expendable? Had he really gained that much favor?  
Kylo didn't think so.

"Your new master isn't here to save you Hux. Ozoroth is being carried away by the rebels once again. How do you imagine this is going to go in your favor," Kylo asked.

He sent another wave of Force energy into the members of the Neo Order who had managed to stagger to their feet. He didn't even need to expend any energy. Without the force, these soldiers with light sabers just didn't measure up to the real thing.

"Your new soldiers are no better than the old ones. I keep telling you clones are not the way," Kylo said in a deadly calm voice. "Snoke-"  
Kylo was cut off by Hux's sudden burst of laughter.

"Snoke…Snoke was an imperfect, unfinished being. Zoroyais is already miles ahead of where Snoke left off and he knows better than to keep the traditions of the Jedi and Sith as that was Snoke's downfall, wasn't it? His own pet dog was the one who finally ended that pitiful incarnation," Hux said with a sly smirk on his face.

Kylo just looked bored. He had wondered when the rumors would start to line and Hux would figure out the truth. He shrugged as he pinned Hux with a murderous look.

"It is the tradition among the Sith for the apprentice to kill the master," he said. "It is the natural law of succession. Now I am the master," Kylo said with confidence.

Thoughts of his sessions with Rey and the other members of the Ember Order filled his mind. He was proud of the progress he'd made with them. Even prouder of the children and slaves he'd been able to help with his school lessons.

"I am more of a master than Snoke could have ever hoped to be. I did the world of Force users a favor by ridding them of Snoke's useless cruelty," Kylo said.

Hux laughed again.

"You spit on Snoke's name when if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have the strength you have now. How quick you forget that it was he who made you into the man you are today? He is the one who fostered your strength. He is the one who will usher in a new age for you force users," Hux said. "There will be order brought to this universe under Zoroyais' reign."

He was sweating and his pupils were dilated. His skin was flushed, and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He looked feverish.

"You were never one for the mysticism of the Force Hux, what has changed," Kylo asked, lowering his light saber just a bit as he walked toward the man.

The battle lust had drained from the once dark Jedi and the light in him wanted him to try to help Hux. He didn't know why he felt that Hux needed help other than the fact that the man just wasn't sounding like himself. Kylo's darkness warred with his light over the notion of helping someone who was so clearly an enemy.

Hux hated the Force and everything to do with. Now he was almost praising the Force. That wasn't at all like Hux.

"Zoroyais has opened my eyes to the wonders of the Force, Ren. The possibilities are endless through the Force. I see that now," Hux said. "Eternal life, Ren! Can you imagine?"

Kylo was surprised. What had Zoroyais been telling him?

Hux's eyes snapped to Kylo's and then down to the lowered light saber. A satisfied smirk came over the man's face suddenly. Hux shook his head looking more like himself.

"I always thought that your reliance on the Force would be your undoing, but now i think that it will be those women you care so much about," Hux said, his eyes shifting to the sky. "Kill him," Hux said with a smile.

More of the Neo Order dropped from a shuttle that seemed to appear from thin air over where Hux and Kylo were standing. They landed with their blades up and moved as one to block Kylo's path back to his ship. Their hive mind sending information back to Zoroyais, no doubt.  
Kylo's blade came back up and he gave Hux a disdainful smile. He struck out knocking away the light saber to his right with a powerful down slash and reached out with the Force dragging the man in front of him forward with a grip on his throat. A rough yell exited Kylo's mouth as one of the men kicked at the back of his knee.

Kylo responded by tossing the man he was holding right into an advancing enemy's raised light saber and then turned to face the unfortunate soul who had kicked him. The armor blocked the blade but the momentum from Kylo's throw sent the two men flying backward. The male who had kicked Kylo scrambled backward as the once completely dark Jedi loomed over him. Kylo glowered at the man and began crushing him under the weight of the Force.

"Even though you are only a clone, you should hold some value in your own life," Kylo said.

With that being said, Kylo crushed the helmet over the man's head. Then he turned on the rest of them. He caught a glance of the Hux's enraged face. Kylo smirked and continued his onslaught, taking on three of them at one time.

"You miserable clones are failing!"

Kylo finished off the last clone to see Hux heading for his shuttle.

Of course, he was running. He didn't want to die now that he was the one running the First Order.

Kylo started to go after him but felt Rey reaching out through the bond.

 _Kylo, it's been 10 minutes already_. Rey said sounding strained.

He hadn't been aware that the time had passed so quickly. He sighed.

 _What's wrong, sunshine_ , he asked turning to back for his ship.

"Until next time, Supreme Fool," Kylo called to Hux.

He blocked the blaster bolts shots from the stormtroopers, sending them back at the white-clad soldiers.

 _Just fighting off a Starkiller and some TIE fighters. I hope you're on your way_ , she called to him.

As he got back to the X-wing, the base finally blew. The ball of fire consumed the ships above the base and all the soldiers that had been sent to raid the fallen resistance base. It rocked the planet, shaking everything for a long moment.

Kylo climbed into his x-wing and took off into the sky. He fired shots at the TIE fighters, taking out one while Rey took out the other from the Falcon. The Starkiller began taking aim at the two ships and firing off shots that would instantly destroy the x-wing and the falcon if any were to actually hit.

"Let's get out of here," Kylo said to Chewie over the comm's as they used their small size of their ships to outmaneuver the large Starkiller ship.

The Wookie roared out a response and then they were racing away from Olara.

Kylo had to admit that he was a little sad to be leaving the planet behind.

Maybe once things had settled, he and Rey could come back and build their temple, their academy, whatever they were going to do with the Grey Ember Order, maybe they could do it there on Olara. His thoughts were of the future as the two ships dropped into hyperspace, fleeing across the galaxy to their new home right under Hux and Zoroyais' noses.


	18. Chapter 17: Rey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

 _Hello everyone, I know I promised more frequent updates but this quarantine and morning sickness (more like alllllll day sickness) has had me flat on my back either sleeping or fighting the urge to puke my guts out. Sorry TMI I know but tonight was the first night I was able to actually force myself to focus and do something that actually mattered. So here is the new chapter and I am currently editing chapter 18 and will try to put it out tonight too._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 **Rey**

As soon as the falcon landed, Rey tore out of the ship and barreled straight into Kylo's arms, kissing him. She wanted to hit him too but with the chaos of the rest of the resistance fleeing in such a short time, there were more important things to be done right then. Instead Rey mentally told him just how much she loved him and how afraid she'd been that she was going to lose him.

The darkness in the back of her mind told her that she would deserve it if things had gone wrong back on the first home she'd ever really known.

"We need to start sorting things out. I can't imagine how the integration has been going without us," Rey said to Kylo.

"Not well considering the look of relief on Bell's face," Kylo said nodding toward Bell who was jogging toward them.

The male stopped in front of Leia and stared at her with wide eyes. He looked her over and then looked at Kylo. A small smile crept over his face as he threw his arms around a startled Leia.

"Mama Solo, from the stories Kylo told us I expected you to be this 6 foot tall, imposing tiger lady," Bell said with a grin.

Leia glanced around Falbell at Kylo and then at Rey.

"Mother, this is Falbell Ren. He was my best friend for a very long time," Kylo explained. "Bell this is my mother, Leia Organa-Solo," Kylo said.

"It is an honor to meet you," Bell said as serious as he could be.

Leia stood there for just a moment and then she smiled.

"Thank you for being friends with him," she said softly, her voice filled with some mixture of sorrow and joy all wrapped into one. "And thank you for taking in the resistance when you really didn't have to," she said.

Falbell looked around at the chaos that was the resistance at the moment and shrugged.

"It's been a long time since we've had any real excitement on this planet. Plus, there are parts of this castle that haven't been used in centuries by my estimate. It'll be good for the whole complex to be of use," Bell explained.

"Have you located any of the others," Kylo asked over Rey's head.

Falbell just shook his head. He was going to say something but Nikhoah came running up to the group.

"Kylo, Rey, glad you guys made it.," Nik said.

"Mother, this is Falbell's wife and my other best friend Nikhoah Ren," Kylo introduced quickly. "Nik, this my mother Leia."

Leia smiled at the younger woman who nodded at Leia with appreciation.

"I would say that it is an honor to meet you but Kylo used to tell us stories about how you used to treat him. I think I will save my opinion of you until after I get to know you," Nikhoah said. She turned to Kylo and Rey and asked, "How bad was it?"

Kylo and Rey looked to Leia, who looked around for someone.

"Connix," Leia called out.

The petite blonde woman appeared out of the crowd and came over, looking grim.

"Leia, it's worse than we thought," she said. She looked over the couple before going on, "We lost two ships full of rebels. One of those ships was carrying communication equipment but otherwise the bigger loss is the loss of our people," Connix said solemnly.

Leia nodded and Kylo and Rey shared a burst of anger at their enemies.

"I swear to you that the Neo and First Orders will pay for this," Kylo promised his mother, who just shrugged and shook her head at them

"Vengeance is not what the universe needs. It needs peace and protection and order," Leia said. "The Ember Order can do that. A new Republic can do that. Let's just focus on that for now," she said looking at her son.

Rey nodded her head. What Leia was saying made sense to her. It really did, but at the same time, could she really lead a whole movement. Even with Kylo's help it would be a momentous task. The darkness in the back of her mind asked who was she to ask people to follow her, her own parents hadn't even wanted her. She was no one.

"We should work on getting things set up," Leia said. "Then we can really assess the damage."

The five of them nodded at the same time.

"Connix, will you help me get the communications room set up," Leia asked.

Connix nodded.

"I can assure you that our communications room is already fully functional," Nik said a bit defensively. "I can show you to it so that you can begin trying to contact your allies, but no changes will be made to our systems."

She and Connix eyed each other with obvious dislike. Kylo and Rey caught the subtle animosity passing between the two young women and looked at each other.

 _That is probably going to be a problem_ , Rey thought to Kylo.

 _I am sure it's just because they don't know each other. You weren't exactly fond of Bel or Nik when we first got here_ , Kylo said back. _Maybe you can go with them so you can help things run smoothly. Bell, Poe and I can get everything else set up._

Rey thought about it.

Could she handle things if Nik and Connix just couldn't get along? Maybe, maybe not, but she had to try. Things had to work out for them on this planet. At least until Leia and Poe decided if the Resistance was really going to stay on Vodran for any real length of time.

 _Yeah, sure that should work_ , Rey thought to him.

"Why don't I go with you ladies," Rey suggested. "Leia, you know exactly what we need to reach resistance channels," she said smiling at the older woman who was eyeing the two younger women with curiosity. "And Nikhoah, you know exactly what we need to do to avoid the First Order and the Neo Order when making contact with our resistance allies," she said to Nikhoah who nodded. "And Connix you know exactly what we stripped from the old base."

The three women all seemed to agree, and Rey sighed with relief.

 _I'm surprised no one argued too_ , Kylo thought to her.

 _After the day we've all had, it is probably best not to question our good fortune_ , Rey thought with a smile.

 _That is very true, my wise and beautiful Rey._

Rey blushed a little and hid her face against Kylo's chest for just a moment.

"Bell, will you help me, and Poe get the people settled into the residential side of the castle? I know they must be antsy just sitting in orbit for so long," Kylo suggested.

Bell nodded, "Course, boss. Can you get someone to call your people down?"

Leia nodded. Rey stepped away from Kylo and headed back into the Falcon.

"Hey Essie, can I speak to Poe," Rey said after dialing the Starfall.

"Oh, hey Rey, sure," Essie's cheerful voice said.

After a moment Poe's deep voice came over the Falcon's comms system, "Yeah, Rey?"

"Poe, we have permission to land so I want you to start bringing the ships in. I want you and the Knights of Rey to help Kylo and Falbell Ren get the people set up in the residential section of the castle," Rey said and she could just about imagine the frown on his face as she set the task upon him. "I'll be working with Leia, Connix and Nikhoah to set up the more technical stuff," she said with a frown of her own.

Poe sighed.

Rey sat back in the seat and waited for him to respond. She got more nervous the longer she had to wait for Poe to give his answer. Rey glanced over at Chewie who was still in the pilot's seat, but the Wookie just shrugged his shoulders and went back to fixing some wiring that was poking out of a side panel.

"Okay Rey. I'll do it. It's going to be weird working with Ren and one of his cronies, but I guess I better get used to it if we are going to stay here and start collecting Rens," Poe said, and Rey was relieved to hear the teasing in Poe's voice.

"Thank you, Poe. The boys will be on their best behavior," Rey promised.

She went back to Kylo and the others and let them know that Poe was on board and that the orbiting ships would be coming in shortly.

Rey's group didn't wait around for the ships to start landing. Instead Nikhoah took them around the long way to the communications room. Rey helped explain what she and Kylo had envisioned for the different sections of the castle like compound.

Once they did reach the comms room, Connix and Nikhoah couldn't seem to agree on anything. Connix wanted to bring in some of the equipment from Olara as it was newer, but Nik thought everything was just perfect the way it was. Leia mostly stayed quiet while the women argued, and it was often up to Rey to settle the petty disputes.

Leia talked to the former First Order soldiers.

They all seemed too nervous to make any real conversation with her but that didn't seem to bother Leia one bit.

Rey wanted to check in on the progress Kylo and the others were making but every time she tried, Nikhoah and Connix would break out into an argument.

The evening turned out to be even more draining than the morning had been.

 _Are you okay, Rey?_

Rey was started by the sudden appearance of Kylo's voice in her head. She hadn't even felt him reach down the line of their bond. She embraced the feeling of him inside her head, wrapping it around her consciousness like a warm blanket. It was comforting and she felt safe knowing he was there.

 _Yes. I guess I'm just tired. How much longer do you think you guys will need_ , she asked.

It had been hours since they'd begun the task of finding sleeping quarters that made everyone happy and Rey hoped like hell that it was nearing the end because all she wanted to do was lay in Kylo's arms and sleep.

 _Yeah, we're done getting everyone settled. Falbell and I were going over some information we found on Snoke_ , Kylo said back sounding excited.

Rey was too tired and emotionally drained to join in his excitement, especially over something to do with Snoke. In fact, she couldn't seem to bring herself to continue caring about the squabbles of the women. The rebels were safe, the soldiers with Nikhoah and Falbell added to their numbers, and the Neo Order hadn't gotten anything because the base had blown in time. Today had been a win in Rey's eyes, but Nik and Connix felt the need to pick at things.

"I think we can call it a night," Rey said, looking to Leia.

"Yes. I think those two will need to sleep on each other's words before they can come to any kind of understanding," Leia said with a small smile. "You look like you could use some rest," Leia commented.

Rey glared at her for a moment and then shook her head.

"Yes, I definitely could. Will you be okay with these two by yourself if I head off," Rey asked.

"Oh, these two will give me no trouble at all." Leia pinned the two bickering women with a hard look. "Go on. By the morning I will have this all sorted out," she assured the younger woman.

Rey nodded and hugged Leia calling goodnight to Nik and Connix as she headed for the door. Once she was outside, she found Kylo waiting for her. He looked tired, but the excitement was still evident in his eyes. "So, what did you find," Rey asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"When I was trying to get to Hux, he said something interesting about Snoke," he said as they began walking back toward the rooms they had stayed in when first coming to Vodran. Rey listened as he talked about rumors they'd heard before with a new fever but was thoroughly surprised when Kylo said, "I think we need to go Mustafar to Darth Vader's castle."

She let the surprise show on her face.

"What? But we just got here. Things need to be settled here first," she said in a no nonsense tone.

"I think that they can handle themselves for a day while we hunt down leads that may end up helping us take out Zoroyais," Kylo said in a tone that said he thought she was being silly. "They won't even miss us, I promise."

She sighed. The man she loved had made his mind up and she knew that he would be going on this mission with or without her.

"Okay. But give me two days. We can rest and get the operations up and running so that the rebellion can continue to get stronger even though we're starting over again," she suggested and when Kylo agreed she let herself smile up at him. "Can we please go to bed now," she asked in a suggestive voice.

"Anything for you my beautiful Rey," Kylo said with a grin.


	19. Chapter 18: Reylo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

* * *

 **Kylo**

Exactly three days later, Rey and Kylo were landing on the planet known as Mustafar. The heat was searing and only the protective suits Kylo had thought to bring allowed them to even step foot off of the ship that they had borrowed from Falbell. The ever erupting volcanos and flowing rivers of lava reminded Kylo of the hell described in many of the ancient books he'd read.

Kylo had set the ship down right outside of the Darth Vader's castle but even the short walk to the castle had him regretting this mission.

As they got to the entrance, Kylo looked to Rey who was looking around with a sort of horrified curiosity.

"I don't understand why he would want to build his stronghold in the place where he was defeated by the man he looked at like a father," Rey said as the massive doors opened.

"Darth Vader didn't see it as the place where he was defeated, he was born here. Anakin Skywalker is the one who died here," Kylo explained. "Plus, right under the castle is a cave full of dark side energy. It was the perfect place for a Sith Lord to form his power base."

Even as Kylo said it he could feel the dark energies trying to get inside his head and drag him back down into his own personal darkness. He glanced over at Rey again, trying to gage her reaction. As usual, the bond was shut off up to the point where he could feel her but not what she was feeling or thinking.

"I guess that makes sense." She was looking around at the place like something might jump out and get her at any moment. "So why exactly are we here," she asked.

"There's supposed to some ancient Sith texts around here that can help us. At the end of the day Zoroyais is just another Sith Lord. It doesn't matter if he's from this galaxy or the next."

"Okay. So where do we look," she asked.

Kylo paused as he thought.

Where would his grandfather have kept sacred Sith Texts, things from Sidious and his master Plagueis before him?

"I suppose we could try his private chambers and then work our way from there," Rey suggested after a moment.

 _I think we should stick to communicating through the bond until we are sure that we're alone_ , Kylo said.

Rey nodded in agreement.

Kylo walked forward a few steps before he felt the Force tugging at him. He turned left and together they went down a long dark hallway, using only the glow of their light sabers and Force sight to see their way through the darkness. Along the way, they keep their guard up just in case someone or something had taken up residence in the years the castle had been empty.

 _You think my mother would have accepted this as our new base_? He asked through their bond with a laugh.

Rey shook her head, laughing and replied with, _I think we might have had a full blown mutiny on our hands. I think Leia would have been the first one to take up arms against us too_.

They came to the end of the hall where there was a button for the lift. The power was out so; the lifts weren't an option.

 _True. I wonder if she was ever curious about her father, though. Probably not, righ_ t, Kylo asked.

He was tense. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to his mother about all the things he never could before Rey had come into their lives.

 _I'm sure she was at one point Kylo. She might still be to this day. All orphaned and unwanted children wonder about their parents at some point in their life,_ Rey said sounding sad even in his head. _Didn't you ever wonder what your parents were up to while you were away at Luke's or even once you went to join Snoke_?

Kylo pulled Rey passed the door that would have taken them to the next floor up and continued to the next floor.

 _No… Not when I was sent to Luke's. I knew what they were doing; attending meetings and galas with the other senators and him… my father was somewhere holed up in the Falcon with that fur ball. And once I joined with Snoke, the only thoughts I had about my parents were filled with hatred and pain_.

He felt terrible even saying it in his own head, let alone within their shared consciousness that was the bond.

Rey took his hand in hers and he felt better.

 _You know I won't judge you for speaking your truth, Kylo. I love you and nothing can change that_ , she told him.

 _Thank you, Rey. I really mean that_ , he said and stopped in front of a set of black doors with the red inland designs.

They shared a look and then Kylo pressed the door open. The couple relinquished each other's hands and prepared themselves but when they stepped inside; it was clear by the inch of dust on the floor that no one had been in these rooms for a very long time. Kylo looked around checking the corners of the room, under the bed and beneath the desk.

 _Room is clear_ , he said moving to check the bathroom off to the left of the door they had come through.

Rey nodded and started looking through the drawers of the desk with one hand, while keeping her light saber held up high enough to provide light while not destroying anything around her.

Kylo looked around the bathroom quickly. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so he headed back into the bedroom to check the closet. One look at the rows of black cloth and Kylo instantly felt his connection to that part of his past strengthen.

Not exactly the dark side that he and his grandfather had been drawn to, but it was more the fact that he wasn't just some freak who ruined his family's good name. That with his mother's Skywalker blood he'd inherited some of the darkness that had lived in her father even while she and her twin were still in their mother's womb along with the insane amount of power that had likely driven young Anakin Skywalker to the dark side in the first place.

 _Kylo, I think I found something_ , Rey's voice broke him out of his reverie.

He went over to where she was staring at a roll of blueprints. They were for a factory located there on Mustafar. Kylo looked them over quickly.

 _I would like to check this out before we leave_ , Kylo said.

 _Do you think it's still intact_ , Rey asked looking up at him.

He shrugged.

 _It can't hurt to take a look_ , he answered.

Kylo kept looking through the desk until he found what he'd been hoping to find. In his hand Kylo held a pyramid shaped objected. He took it over to Rey and she frowned for a second.

 _This is the Sith version of a holocron. This is what I came here looking for._

Rey nodded.

Now that he had found one, Kylo was more than confident that they would find more. It was unfortunate that they were mostly searching in the dark, even with the aid of the Force.

 _A map would also be nice_ , Rey thought at him.

Kylo shrugged as he continued to search the nearby shelves.

He hadn't ever planned on coming here. Snoke had made him feel weak for his desire to know his grandfather, his family. And because of that Kylo had turned away from anything to do with the old Sith ways as Snoke had called them. The only way to power was forward in Snoke's eyes. Or at least that's what he had told Kylo over and over. Because of that, he wasn't as well versed on the planet or the even just the castle.

 _I thought you would have brought a light with you, scavenger girl_ , he teased lightly.

 _You're the one who came up with the plan to come here. I figured you had it all covered because you usually do_ , Rey said, and it was her turn to shrug.

He tossed a half smile at her over his shoulder. She grinned back but there was an uneasiness to it. He wanted to go over to her, but his fingers skimmed another holocron at the back of the topmost shelf behind the desk. He called to it with just enough of the Force to pull it into his palm but not enough to activate it. He tossed it into the bag with the other one.

 _This was a little more spontaneous than the trips I usually plan for us. You must allow me to make this up to you once things are settled more_ , he said.

 _I think I would like that_ , Rey said.

 _Come on. I think this is the top floor since the stairs wouldn't take us any higher. Let's start searching this floor and then we can work our way down_ , Kylo suggested. _We're looking for an ante room kind of like an inner sanctum of a Jedi Temple. Or maybe a library. Holocrons are good but texts would also be nice._

 _Kylo, why are we looking for Sith artifacts_ , Rey asked. _What could they tell us about Zoroyais that we couldn't rip from Ozoroth's mind?_

 _Long ago, a Sith Lord was thought to have discovered a way to cheat death. Hux said that Snoke was an unperfected, unfinished being. It just got me thinking that maybe the Sith had found a way to cheat death, and that is how Zoroyais knows so much about us and the resistance_ , Kylo thought at her as they checked rooms on either side of the long hallway.

None of them were the types of rooms they were looking for. Though in one they found blaster rifles and various parts for making and fixing on light sabers. They filled their packs with the parts and took as many weapons as they could before making a trip back the way they came to take everything back to the ship.

"I think it safe to say that there are no locals around," Rey said as they made it back to the stairwell.

"True. The dark energies probably keep anyone from getting too close," Kylo said.

This time they went to the second floor and started looking again. They found a training area with practice dummies and wooden practice swords. The two of them looked around, nostalgia taking them in and making them pause.

Rey sighed.

"One day soon we will have all of this again and not in a castle on dreary old Vodran. I want to take you somewhere with the sun and the beach and the grass. Somewhere our students can learn of the light and the dark in peace and our children can grow and become even stronger than we are now," Kylo said.

He moved toward her and lifted her face up to his.

Suddenly the last time they were training together flashed through his mind and Rey blushed. He moved closer to her and leaned down to kiss her slowly.

"Not here, Kylo," she said in a breathy voice when she broke the kiss.

"You can't blame me for trying. I doubt that we will have much alone time until we can figure out our next move beyond finding the knights," Kylo said and shrugged.

"You're right," she said moving back through the door they had come in.

She opened the door across from the training area and was pleased to find a library like room.

"In here," she said.

Kylo came in and immediately felt one of the many books call out for him. He reached his hand out and a red leather-bound book landed in his palm. The writing was in basic and Kylo scanned the book quickly, smiling at the various hand-written notes around the edges of the pages.

One set of handwriting in particular caught his attention. He put the book away in his pack and started searching the shelves. He didn't find anything else in the room, but Rey found some books bound in weird black leather. She couldn't read the language, but he could.

"This will be a task," he said. "It's been a very long time since I've studied Huttenese. My mother might help us with it, but I don't know if she's going to like the subject matter," Kylo said.

…

 **Rey**

The dark energy of the planet of Mustafar had not been good to Rey. Every second they spent inside the castle was like trudging through thick sludge. The little voice in her head was so much louder than it had been on Olara. The energy called to Rey and when she tried to fight it off, it attacked her energy.

It took all of her energy to keep Kylo from sensing the depth of her internal struggle while still allowing him to wander freely through her mind.

"I think we've found everything of worth inside the castle. Let's head to the Sith cave," Kylo said.

Rey sighed and followed Kylo out of the castle. The whole time the dark little voice in the back of her head told her terrible things. Holding her golden lightsaber and concentrating on the pure light that resided at the center of her soul helped but every now and then she slipped.

 _He doesn't love you, Rey. He's just using you for power. To further elevate the Skywalker bloodline above all other Force users,_ it told her. _He wouldn't love you if you weren't a Force user either. If you gave up the Force and decided to live the way Luke did on Ach-To he would leave you in a heartbeat._

Rey's chest caught as she thought about what her life would be like without Kylo for the millionth time since she'd gained her own darkness. Just like every time before, her heart constricted in her chest and she had to stop walking to try to breathe in the stifling air. Kylo looked back to her but Rey just shook her head.

 _The closer we get to that cave the worse I feel_ , she finally admitted when they were near the yawning maw of the cave.

 _Rey why didn't you say something before now_ , Kylo asked in a stern but concerned voice. He came over to Rey and checked her over before telling her, _Go back to the ship. I'm gonna check over the obsidian inside._

 _No, I want to go with you. This is where Snoke got the black obsidian ring from right_ , she asked.

 _Yes. I believe he collected the stone from this site because it's where my grandfather defeated the ancient Sith lord who had preserved his consciousness in an artifact and was able to resurrect his physical body in this place. I think that man was the first Sith Lord to defeat death_ , Kylo said.

 _The one thing Snoke was obsessed with_ , Rey said quietly.

 _The one thing all Sith Lords are obsessed with. To live forever is to forever learn, forever grow, forever amass power, forever overindulge in one's hatred and others' pain_ , Kylo said like he was longing for the days when that was the only thing he had to look forward to, to hold on to.

Rey moved up and took his hand to remind him that there were infinitely more important things than power, pain and hatred. She shoved her darkness down as far as she could and put on a brave face for Kylo while she held a death grip on her light saber. She felt like they could face anything as long as they were together.

The inside of the cave was nothing like Rey had expected.

The walls were the same black stone that the castle had been made of but there were etching done in a strange grayish white color as if the inner stone was much lighter than it's hard outer shell. The room was empty except for a large rock that Rey realized served as both a table and an alter to the dark side surrounded by six large pieces of obsidian with red etchings in them. The large, hollow chamber was lit by the river of lava that flowed through the cave and down in a lava version of a waterfall.

"Wow," Rey said out loud as she looked around.

She had expected it to be like the cave under Ach-To, but this wasn't cold, and not just because they were in the belly of the planet with a river of lava flowing just off to the right. The darkness there had been the chilling cold of loneliness, fear and regret, maybe amplified by Luke's own feelings. But the darkness here was the warmth of anger and hatred.

The feelings tried to take root in her soul, but she was more adept at fighting these feeling. She closed her eyes and washed the feelings away with a wave of pure light.

When she opened her eyes Kylo was kneeling in front of the table. His large form seemed to absorb some of the darkness around him. He reached out and laid his hand on the stone.

"This is where my grandfather bled his Kyber crystal to create his iconic red blade," Kylo said in a quiet voice.

"And there is where Snoke gauged out the stone to make his ring," Rey said touching one of the slates of obsidian.

"Lord Momin used my grandfather to create the specific environment he would need to resurrect his physical form by adding these dark energy inducting pieces of Obsidian."

"You said Lord Momin put his soul into an artifact, do you think it was made of the obsidian from this cave?"

Kylo paused to consider her words.

"It's possible. I will have to look over the books and notes we've found to be sure. Maybe even one of the holocrons belonged to Momin and could give us some real insight into how he managed to perform such a task," Kylo said after a moment.

"Do you think Snoke had figured that out already, and that's why he made the ring," Rey asked.

"Another very real possibility."

Rey searched his surface thoughts. She was trying to figure out what any of this had to do with Zoroyais.

Kylo shook her out of his thoughts as he went over to one of the slates and used a side vent on his light saber to slice off a small hunk of stone.

"Kylo, what did you do that for," she asked.

"Gear can study this stone. If it did have something to do with Momin's resurrection then that would be the reason Snoke took the stone too," Kylo explained.

"Do you really think that Snoke could be Zoroyais," she asked as they headed back to the ship.

"I don't think so," Kylo said. "But we can't dismiss the possibility that a resurrected Snoke could be either helping Zoroyais or pulling his strings while he regains his strength after I killed him," Kylo said.

Rey nodded. That was a very rational line of thinking, but she had a feeling that Kylo feared that she was right just as much as she did.

"Besides the implications that the dark side had developed a way to cheat death, while the light relies purely on the ghosts of the dead to continue to pass knowledge to the later generations is absurd," Kylo said as he lifted the ship off of the surface.

"The light honors death as a part of the cycle that keeps balance. To cheat death in such an unnatural way would bleed us beyond the grey and into the dark side, Kylo," Rey warned as she felt his mind going over the many possibilities in his mind. "We are better than that."

"I know Rey but sometimes there has to be compromise," he argued.

"Like killing innocents or torture," she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Like falling in love and protecting the weak," he threw back.

"Those aren't bad compromises, my love," she said to him.

"They aren't because the light is all you know. The dark side shuns soft emotions and only makes room for those who are strong enough to survive the darkness," he told her as they passed over the ruins of a mining complex. "So much for Sidious' factory," he said almost wistfully.

"We need to get back anyway. There is no way that they haven't noticed that we are gone yet," Rey said.

"Maybe they think we're just holed up in our room, acting out on how grateful that we are alive and only look small losses when fleeing Olara," he said with a small smile on his face.

"That would have been preferable to that hot, smothering planet," Rey said as they dropped into hyperspace.

"We still could act on those feelings."

He put the ship on autopilot and stalked over to her.

Rey blushed a little as he swept her hair away from her neck to lay a gentle kiss over her jugular.

"How can you think about sex at a time like this?"

"As little alone time as we've had lately, I'm surprised you aren't thinking about sex too," he said kissing down her neck.

Heat curled in her stomach as he slipped images of what he wanted to do to her into her head. Her blush spread down to her chest as he slowly began to undress her right there in the middle of Bell and Nik's ship.

"Don't worry about them. They owe me for all the times I covered for them when we were back at Luke's," Kylo said, kissing her collarbone as his hands went around to undo her breast band. "It's only me and you here Rey," he said.

As the scrap of cloth fell to the floor, her nipples stiffened in the chill of space. Kylo lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She dug her hands in his raven tresses and moaned as he nibbled on her flesh. She was surprised when her naked back was met with soft sheets.

Kylo leaned back and pulled his undershirt and tunic off in one smooth motion, showing off the long, powerful lines of his body as he did so.

Rey took in the sight of him hungrily and found that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He leaned down to kiss her, and she reared up meeting him halfway. Their lips met in a clash of passion that was all lips and tongue. She pressed her breasts against his hard chest, throwing her arms around his neck to keep him close to her.

He pulled back to undo the laces on her leggings and capture her nipple in his mouth. She moaned for him and Kylo responded by giving some attention to her other nipple.

Rey helped him out by wiggling out of the confining garments and reaching forward to help him out of his own pants. Once they were both naked in the bed, Rey let Kylo do to her everything he wanted and then she got to return the gesture relieving some much-needed tension on Kylo's part.

How quickly the time passed and before the lovers knew it, they were back to Vodran.


	20. Chapter 19: Kylo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

 _Hello every one sorry for the delay in updates. I promise I'm gonna try to do better in the coming days. I'd like to put the rest of this book out before the end of this month. (Hopefully a lot sooner than the end of the month). Anyway Kylo and Rey are back from their solo mission. Let's see if anyone noticed they were gone. R and R and as always enjoy!_

* * *

 **Kylo**

Upon their return to Vodran, Kylo and Rey had been bombarded with problems. It seemed that things had gone horribly wrong in the two days that they were gone.

From the moment they stepped foot back on the planet until well into the next day, Kylo and Rey didn't see each other again. Kylo was pulled away by Bell and Nik while Poe and Leia had come for Rey. They were both scolded for leaving the planet of course but there were too many fires to put out for anyone to remain mad for long.

It turned out that the rebels didn't want to share space with the former First Order soldiers, who were admittedly just as apprehensive about sharing their home with the rebels. The rebels wouldn't listen to Bell or Nik and Leia had been too busy dealing with more important issues to deal with arranging sleeping quarters, so Kylo was going to have to deal with it.

After several hours of talking to both sides, Kylo almost lost his temper and hurt someone. It would be several more days before he could finally get the rebels and former First Order soldiers to come to the terms that not only were they all on the same side now but that they would likely be occupying the same space for the foreseeable future.

Finding places to put people led them to finding that parts of the castle had collapsed in on itself, some of the plumbing needed to be updated, and the whole place really needed a good once over.

Kylo then set to putting together a team to start working on the parts that would be used as residences. That caused more fights because half of the team were rebels and the other half were former First Order. At the end of it all Kylo really wanted to kill something.

While that was also going on Cade and Zer-o had been nagging Kylo and Rey about getting combat classes back up and running. Neither Rey nor Kylo disagreed but at the moment neither of them had the time or energy to attempt to start teaching again. Hearing the two knights of Rey ask about Kylo teaching, some of the rebels began asking about Kylo's school lessons.

It seemed that they were getting it from all sides.

Rey was dealing with similar issues in the hanger as the forced comrades had issues working together not just sleeping in the same area. She had dealt with it the same Kylo had with the sleeping accommodations; she had to force them to see that there was no other option.

Even as Rey pressed the point, Kylo could feel how uncomfortable she was with the whole thing.

 _What if someone decides to leave and goes straight to the First Order_ , she had asked him?

 _Then we will deal with it, but I trust these people because Bell and Nik picked them. And they stayed when Nik and Bell decided not to go back to the First Order. I think they're loyal_ , he assured her.

He felt that the Force would warn them if they were going to be betrayed. Non-Force users wouldn't be able to hide their true intentions from the two of them. He wanted to ask her if she was sure about her people, but he didn't want to put that doubt in her mind while she was still settling into having her own darkness.

Aside from that the Jasmenerthians were having issues setting up their weapon's manufacturing factory just because none of the buildings were tall enough for most of the giants. Rey sent Chewie, Finn and Rose on a mission to get materials they would need to build a factory for them.

It took about three weeks for things to settle down. Then Kylo was able to find a large enough classroom to begin teaching lessons again. A few former first order soldiers, naming themselves Bobby, Roger, Benny and James began helping when it became clear that Kylo wouldn't be able to teach lessons and help with the combat training. Then came the most difficult task the pair had yet to face, getting Cade and Zer-o and Falbell and Nikhoah to work together.

"Why do we have to train with Sunshine's newbies," Falbell asked as they walked to the training ground, Rey had prepared for their use.

"Because we are one unit. You need to know how the other members of the Grey Ember Order think and fight, so you don't get someone killed when it's time for a real fight," Kylo said.

He could feel that neither of his friends was happy with him for making them join in the training sessions.

"We're veteran Force Users I'm sure we could pick up the newbie's moves in the heat of the moment," Nik said with an attitude. "I'm sure I could take any of them easily," she said haughtily.

"I thought that about Rey when we first faced each other. She had no experience and almost killed me like I was the novice," Kylo said as though their first meeting on the battlefield was a fond memory.

As they got closer to where the group was practicing, Kylo hid their presences in the Force from everyone other than Rey.

"You aren't honestly saying that one of these baby Force users could seriously take on either of us," Bell asked, gripping his pike.

Kylo shrugged and stopped just as Zer-o did a flip through the air, catching Taliki's whip with the tip of his inverted purple blade, right in front of the path Kylo had led the other's to the clearing on.

All over the field the members of the Knights of Rey had paired up and were sparring under Rey's watchful eye.

Kylo could feel the wonderment of his friends as they took in the different colors and types of light saber being used on the field. Kylo looked on with pride as the group performed a slew of different Force abilities unaware that they were being watched.

After a moment Kylo walked forward, letting the others feel him.

"I guess you just couldn't wait until we got here," he asked Rey.

"They were just warming up Kylo," Rey said from her spot on a large rock.

"It took you long enough," Zer-o growled at Kylo.

Kylo knew the Zabrak male didn't mean him any ill will but Nik and Bell visible bristled at the sight of the male.

"Is there a problem," Cade asked coming up beside Zer-o.

Nik's mouth actually dropped open at Cade's smooth tone and precise word pronunciation. He winked at her and she actually blushed a little, which pissed Bell off to no end.

 _Well, this isn't going well_ , Rey said into his head.

He nodded his head in agreement but moved to stand between the two pairs.

"Guys this is Falbell Ren, my second in command and his wife Nikhoah Ren," Kylo said, looking pointedly at Cade, whose playful demeanor had disappeared as soon as he introduced the pair he was with. "Bell, Nik this is Cade and Zer-o. That's Arca Gearsky, and Asera over there," he said pointing them out. "And that's Eshreal, and Taliki." Bell didn't look away from Cade, so Kylo stepped in front of him and said, "Cade was just messing with Nik, I'm sure he's got no intentions on your woman. We will all have to learn to get along and work together."

The rest of the knights came over to listen to Kylo.

"None of you liked or trusted me when I first came to the Resistance, and I won't lie and say I felt any differently but after a while that changed."

Every member of the Knights of Rey nodded.

"Nik, Bell you both said you wanted to join the Ember Order with the rest of us. That means training with us. That also means learning to embrace the light again," he explained.

Nik looked at him incredulously.

"You can't mean that?"

Bell put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you see the difference in him? I mean I noticed it when they first came back but I figured it was from that weird Force bond thing Snoke forced on them, but lookin at him now." He paused and looked Kylo over long enough for him to begin to feel uncomfortable before saying, "I can see it's her, but it's his own light too. This man might as well call himself Kylo Solo."

Bell laughed at his own observation as though it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, and Nik rolled her eyes.

"So, do you like meditate for hours on end and shove all of your emotions into a tiny box that you shove up your ass," Nik asked in a dry tone.

Essie made a sound that said she was offended.

Kylo laughed a little, remembering all the times they'd all made fun of the Jedi once they'd left Luke's.

"It's just something that we used to say when we were young and foolish," Kylo said with a smile. "But no, we aren't like the Jedi in that way. We know that some emotions only enhance your power, not dampen them."

"And embracing both sides of the Force affords you even more power than either one side could provide on its own," Rey added.

"That's why we take the best of the light and the best of the dark, so that we protect the galaxy from the forces of evil," Essie said coming to stand beside Cade and Zer-o.

Kylo didn't miss the way Falbell's eyes looked Essie over. He knew it was just to get back at Nik for her reaction to Cade. They hadn't changed all that much from when they'd been teenagers.

 _How does their relationship work with them being so spiteful_ , Rey asked immediately after the thought had appeared in his mind?

 _It keeps things exciting for them_ , he replied. When she looked at him, he shrugged and said, _That's what they told me at least_.

"Do they always just hold whole conversations privately like that around other people," Nik asked.

She and Falbell were staring at Kylo and Rey.

"Yeah," Zer-o said.

"All the time," Cade said.

"It's creepy but you get used to it," Essie said. "Can I go back to beating Cade up," she asked excitedly.

"You were not beating me up," he said in a dry tone.

Zer-o looked at the two of them and shook his head, "I'm staying out of this."

"Sorry," Kylo said to Nik and Bell. "Okay guys, light sabers away for the moment."

This earned Kylo a groan from the group. He shrugged and looked to Rey who was smiled encouragingly at him. She already knew his plan, so she let him take the lead.

"I thought this was training," Nik said folding her arms over her chest and her lips a thin line. "If it's not combat training, I'm out. I already did the whole find the Force thing with Luke just like you. We could possibly help out with training them, but we aren't gonna be your students."

The quiet that fell over the group was eerie.

She was testing him, trying to see how far from the dark side he had ascended.

Kylo's eyes darkened with anger. His spine straighten and he stood to his full height. He walked to stand so that he was right in front of her. He glared down her at and watched as she tried to maintain her angry, defiant attitude but the longer he stared at her the more it crumbled.

"You forget who is your better. Rey and I are the only Force Users powerful enough and skilled enough to have the rank of Master. Until you get to that point you will be a student and will have things to learn," he said, grabbing her throat with the Force. "Never forget who is Master here. And never test my inclinations for punishment. You and Bell don't fall under the same rules as the others," he hissed so that only Nik could hear him.

He held her throat, waiting for her to acknowledge his words.

She was holding fairly still for someone who was having the life choked out of them. Her eyes were watering and her face was turning a dark purple color. She finally nodded when Kylo thought she might actually pass out before would concede.

Rey's eyes had gone wide and Falbell had taken a step toward him. Kylo pinned him with a look.

"You remember the rules, don't you Bell," he called to him.

Falbell looked from Kylo and Nik to Rey. The look that came over his face said that he did remember the rules and the punishments for breaking those rules. He looked to Nik.

Kylo let Nik go only after he was sure his threat had been made. She slumped to the ground and Falbell rushed over to her, glaring up at Kylo.

 _Was that necessary_ , Rey asked.

Kylo could tell the rest of the group was a bit uneasy now. He sighed. Back on Olara, Kylo had thought he was getting better, but maybe he had just been fooling himself.

 _All they know is what I showed them, what Snoke showed me. They don't have the benefit of being connected to such a powerful light source to help them what to be better. I will have to be hard on them until they start to want to do better on their own_ , he told her.

"I want everyone to get to know each other so why don't you all have a seat," Rey said. "Essie, why don't you start."

"Um, okay, but uh Rey, you know how most of our stories go," Essie warned.

"I do but I think they need to hear them," Rey said.

"My name is Eshreal Mecca, I am from the galaxy next to this one, from a planet that was called Quycury. We were a peaceful people until the Jedi showed up and showed us how to harness the Force. That opened my people up to the dark side as much as the light. Not long after I began my Jedi training, I was taken to Ilum to get my light saber with a group of other students. While we were there, Snoke ordered the destruction of my planet and the assassination of all Force sensitives from my planet. I only lived because I was able to hide from the stupid storm troopers. I lived on Ilum for over 14 years on my own until those three came along," Essie said pointing to Arca, Cade, and Zer-o.

"My name is Cade Hacduel, and I was born on Uvena 3. My people were slaughtered by the First Order. I don't think I'll ever know the real reason why. The only reason why I lived was because my mother made me hide, I watched as she was killed. I was rescued by a bounty hunter who took me back to guild. I trained there with Zer-o until our master died, killed by the First Order. We left the guild not long after in search of the Resistance." Cade's sophisticated tone had slipped only a little in the short retelling of his past.

"My name is Zer-o. I was run out my homeland after Snoke revealed that my mother was teaching me the magical ways of my people. They killed her, and I roamed around aimlessly until Cade and our master took me in. You know the rest," the Zabrak said in a gruff voice.

That was the most Kylo had ever heard the male say at one time. He had turned away from them all when Cade had been speaking and hadn't turned back to the group yet. Cade put his wolfish hand on Zer-o's shoulder.

"My name is Arca Gearsky and I was Snoke's first apprentice. My mentor was killed when he smuggled me on to Cade and Zer-o's ship to get me away from Snoke and the dark side," Gear said taking Kylo and the two knights of Ren by surprise.

Gear didn't talk much if it wasn't about science. And he really didn't talk to Kylo at all if he could help it so there hadn't been time for them to really get to know each other on a personal level. But even from a distance Kylo hadn't been able to feel any trace of Snoke's taint on him at all.

"The first order killed my mother; the first order destroyed my planet. Blah, blah, blah. Your people must have been weak if they were so easily wiped out. But you were the anomalies, and that is why you survived to grow stronger. You were the only ones that mattered," Bell jumped in before Taliki or Asera could even begin to tell either of their stories. Rey, and her knights all looked at Bell in a type of horrified, shock.

Kylo could feel Rey's anger and outrage at Bell's dismissal of the pain her team had been through.

Kylo looked at Rey, _How are his words any different from what I told you back in Snoke's throne room._

Her hazel eyes snapped to his, _It isn't different, Kylo. Your backhanded compliment crushed me in that moment. If you had worded it any other way, I may have even taken your hand that night. But again, they don't have the Force Bond to force them to consider the words anything other than a slap in the face._

Kylo recoiled and Rey flinched. The bite in her words had wounded him and the truth in them made him question if he even deserved to have her. A thought he hadn't had in forever.

 _I'm sorry, Kylo. I didn't mean it that way. I know you were just trying to help me come to terms with what I already knew but…_

Rey trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Ren, I suggest you muzzle your dog before I put a hole in his chest," Cade said, his light saber already loaded into his customized blaster rifle. "The First Order destroyed my home world and killed my mentor, the woman who was like a mother to me. I am not kriffing better for that. I am not stronger for that pain. My need for justice makes me stronger, and I didn't need personal tragedy to want to fight for justice. The Sith, The Empire, The First Order and now the Neo Order, all commit atrocities every day. Someone needs to stand up to them. Now that Luke is gone, it's up to all of us to keep the balance in the Force."

Essie nodded. She unfurled her wings and shook her bangs away from her antennae. Plants began curling up her legs.

"Enough," Kylo said snapping out of his private conversation with Rey. _I'm sorry Rey_ , he said to her. "Bell, Nik, I see that this isn't going to be easy for you, we shut ourselves off from the light for so long that being Forced to see the light is the only way for it to happen. The fact that neither of you have fallen completely to the dark side there is still hope for you. Join me, I mean really take in the light to balance your darkness. You agreed to join the Ember Order, but I don't think you understood what that really meant."

Falbell and Nikhoah looked at each other and then back to Kylo.

"I found Kylo's light in the center of his darkness. I would assume the same is true for the two of you. You will have to find this light within yourselves because we don't share the same connection that Kylo and I do," Rey said before either of them could protest.

"I really never thought I would be following you back into the light," Nikhoah said.

"Things change. The point of listening to their stories is to relearn compassion. It is important," Kylo and shrugged. "Now ladies if you would continue," he said to Liki and Asera.

Nik and Bell listened and said nothing. Kylo hoped they were considering what it must have been like for each of their new companions to have experienced those events. He hoped they would eventually find their light again. Otherwise he didn't have much hope for the others.


	21. Chapter 20: Rey

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters

Rey

After that day in the practice field Rey felt the need to work on the Ember Order. If they were to bring balance to the Force, they needed to know exactly how they could do that. Rey decided to hold a brainstorming session with her apprentices and the Knights of Ren. She figured if they were there to hear what she and the others had thought up so far it would be easier for them to make the transition from Sith/Dark to Grey.

Kylo was busy with Phasma and the rest of his officers so it was up to Rey to hold the volatile group together all on her own this time. Falbell and Nikhoah were the last to show up to the classroom that they would be using for the meeting. As soon as they sauntered in the chitchat in the room died and all eyes landed on them. Bell smiled and pulled Nik to a pair of seats near the back.

"We don't want any trouble," he said. "Kylo said that you guys could use some help with sorting out the useful information from the dark side, we could help with that."

"Thank you," Rey said. "Since everyone is here, we can begin. When we first came up with the ideal of the Grey Ember Order, we decided that we didn't want to cut ourselves off from our emotions and we did not want to cut ourselves off from the pain and suffering of the world like the Jedi did. Being part of the Resistance means that we are on the front line of the fight for the safety of the galaxy so we can't really be separate, can we," Rey asked. Essie and the others eagerly shook their heads and let Rey continue, "But that doesn't mean that we can just kill without thought or let anger, sadness and hated rule our every move either. Those emotions may lend temporary power but fighting for those you care about and what you care about lends strength that endures and builds."

The group including Falbell and Nik nodded.

"What are some of the main things the Jedi were against," Rey asked going over to a holo board and began writing.

"Storge, as well as Eros," Essie said, only blushing a little.

"Familiar Love and Erotic Love. Obviously not something we are against within the Gray Ember Order. I think it is important to form those bonds. Kylo and I are always stronger when we fight with each other and for each other and all of you, our family," Rey said.

"Having feelings at all," Nik said. "If you are always at peace, you can't be as sharp as you would be if you're worried for those you care about," Nik said taking Bell's hand. Rey smiled as she wrote on the board.

"That is another good one."

"The dark side is not a part of the Force," Zer-o said earning a glance from the newest additions to the group. "We know that's not true. The Force is the balance between the light and the dark. When the Dark side takes power, the light rises to meet it and the reverse, the Force will always correct itself," Zer-o went on.

"And that is our whole purpose, isn't it," Gear asked. "To bring balance back to the Force," he asked.

"If we take out Zoroyais and any other truly dark Force users, he has with him. And we turn all of you Knights to the Ember order, we should bring true balance to the Force. For the first time, like ever," Rey said confidently.

 _You're so good at selling this dream that you're starting to believe it yourself_ , the little dark voice in the back of her head said.

Rey shook the thought away. She smiled and wrote down Zer-o's answer. As she did so she pictured pure white light filling her up and waited to feel better, but it didn't happen.

 _You really think this ragtag band of rejects would be able to defeat Zoroyais, Hux and their armies? You all barely escaped with your lives last time and they've only been getting stronger while you all have been fleeing and scrambling to stay alive. And you as their leader is just as laughable_ , the voice continued.

"The jedi also thought that fighting against death was unnatural, but we all know that sometimes there is more for us to do when that final door closes on us," Cade said. "Sometimes we need to cheat death just to continue to fight for our cause."

Rey added that to the board too.

She was starting to panic. This darkness inside of her was starting to become smothering. She thought her natural strength with the light side of the Force would afford her some measure of protection from her darkness, but she had been wrong. If anything, her darkness was just as strong as her light. Which was terrifying, but maybe like Kylo and his friends, she would be able to control it if she just allowed herself to embrace it.

"So, we value connections, embrace our emotions, walk the line of light and dark, act for the betterment of the galaxy as a whole, and we do not die until our fight is finished," Rey said, writing on the other side of the board.

The group nodded.

"But how do we cheat death? How do we fight a force that is almost as unstoppable as the Force itself," Asera asked.

"By training more people to heal with the Force," Rey suggested weakly.

"There are techniques, old ones. Ones that the Jedi would have considered forbidden that can bring someone back from the brink of death. If we could learn that skill, even just two or three of us, the Ember Order would be very formidable indeed," Bell said with a small satisfied smile.

"I have some old Jedi books that I can look over to try to find this technique," Rey said.

 _You can pretend to ignore me, but I am a part of you. I am always with you, Rey. The only way you will be strong enough to lead your team and defeat your enemies. You need more power to compensate for how overwhelmingly weak you are_ , the voice mocked making Rey's lower lip tremble for a moment as she thought about how terrible a child, she must have been for her parents to abandon her the way they did.

"Did you guys find anything interesting when you were on Mustafar," Taliki asked, breaking Rey out of her dark thoughts.

"Uh, yes. We found several Sith holocrons and some journals that Kylo and Phasma have been working to translate and decode," Rey said.

"What were you guys even looking for on that floating rock of dung," Gear asked.

"Funny you should ask," Kylo said from the doorway.

 _I didn't even sense you coming_ , Rey said, relief evident in her voice earning her a curious look from her soon-to-be-husband. _My darkness has been messing with me and I'm just feeling a little, I don't know, like I'm drowning_ , she admitted.

He gave her wide eyes and greeted their students.

 _You should have come to me sooner Rey. Our darkness is as much a weakness as a strength. You just can't let it rule you_ , he said.

 _I know Kylo_ , she said and even her mental voice trembled.

 _I'm not scolding you sweetheart; I'm just concerned for you. We can meditate later_ , he said.

"I've finished decoding the journals that we found on Mustafar. The oldest belonged to Lord Momin, the Sith Lord known for creating works of art and sculptures that were terrifying, who was able to preserve his consciousness past death and later resurrect himself in the Sith Cave under my grandfather's castle. The second was by Darth Sidious, detailing his operation in the factory that Rey and I found the blueprints of. And the last was from my grandfather. The latter two were written during the same time period, each filling in holes from the other," Kylo explained.

"And what did you discover," Rey asked.

"It was a mask that allowed Momin to preserve his consciousness and what allowed himself to come back to life. According to Sidious who conversed with the mask more than Vader; Momin built a weapon with enough power to destroy an entire city with a plan to use it and the Force to freeze time, capturing expressions of horror and pain on the citizens' faces for all of eternity. The Jedi stopped him, and the weapon went off obliterating him completely except for the mask. The exact specifications of Vader's castle, directly over the Sith Cave, allowed Momin, possessing some poor soul, to channel the energy of the cave to open a door to the dark side of the Force and resurrect his original body," Kylo explained in a rush. "All the way up until my grandfather killed Momin for using him."

"Wow, he went through all that just to be killed again immediately. What a waste," Cade said.

"Yeah, that's definitely a desperation only found within the Sith and the dark side," Zer-o said shaking his head in disgust.

"What is that supposed to mean," Bell asked.

"Jedi can come back as Force ghosts. The dark side doesn't allow for that. Once they die, they don't move on to the next part of existence like the Jedi do. It's more final, so they spend energy and time looking for ways to live forever, upsetting the natural balance of life and death," the Zabrak explained.

"We even got to meet Master Skywalker in his Force ghost form," Essie added in.

Nik and Bell looked unimpressed, much to Essie's clear dismay.

Zer-o ignored her and went on.

"This Momin idiot, killed himself with the aid of the Jedi, waited centuries just to be resurrected and was killed almost immediately after he finally was. What purpose did that serve?"

Rey looked to Bell, waiting for him to argue. She was surprised when the male simply shrugged, conceding the point. She sighed in relief.

Rey was sick of them breaking out into arguments already.

"If you two are done," Kylo asked. Both males nodded and Kylo took a seat, pulling Rey into his lap as he went on, "Sidious was particularly curious about this prospect and researched it extensively once Vader confirmed that Momin was able to pull it off. He even tried to imprint the consciousness of several younglings on objects he had them make. All of them failed, killing the younglings. Luckily, the Jedi discovered what he was doing and shut the factory down before he could kill anymore Force sensitives."

"Hey Gear, you think it's possible to replicate what Momin did? Or was it just a fluke. I mean it's not every day that a Sith gains power through creation instead of destruction," Essie asked the scientist of the group.

Gear looked thoughtful for a moment.

Rey leaned into Kylo, taking in his scent and the feel of his body against hers. It was peaceful and calming. She could feel just how much he loved her and how comforted by her presence he was. She was glad he felt that way, because she did too. Being wrapped in Kylo's arms was probably Rey's favorite thing in the world.

"I am not sure. There are too many variables that I cannot replicate to even know where to begin my calculations. I suppose if you had unlimited resources anything is possible," Gear said figuring out the line of Kylo's thinking.

"I am sure you're all curious why any of this is important," Kylo asked.

Everyone in the room nodded except Zer-o and Falbell. They both shrugged even though neither male was looking at the other.

"I don't really care. Just tell me what you need me to kill or upgrade," the Zabrak male said.

"True," Falbell agreed.

"When we were fleeing from Olara, Hux said something about Snoke being an imperfect, unfinished being. I know for a fact that Snoke has been to Mustafar, and to the Sith Cave. I can't imagine he wouldn't know about Momin and the castle," Kylo said.

"Are you saying that Snoke knew about Momin and being able to resurrect yourself through the Sith Cave," Rey asked.

"I am almost 100% certain he did," Kylo said.

"And if he did, then he very well could be alive and helping Zoroyais," Rey said and Kylo nodded.

"Wait, so you two think Snoke is helping Zoroyais," Nik asked in amazement. "I thought Kylo killed him," she said.

"We thought that too but Zoroyais knew an awful lot about the First Order even before Hux joined him. He was working on ways to cripple me that even the Resistance had never even thought of. Plus, his tactics are eerily similar," Kylo explained. "Not to mention his unhealthy obsession with having Rey and I at his side."

Rey nodded in agreement.

"But there is something else. A possibility that Phasma just opened my eyes to," Kylo said.

Form Kylo's ominous tone, Rey got the chills. Something told her that whatever he was about to say next would hold a ring of truth to it. The Force was screaming a warning at her. She didn't know if they would need to tread lightly from now on or if they needed to spring into action immediately.

"She thinks that Snoke is really Darth Sidious," he said. "He had access to powerful younglings to practice on for many years. It's also well-known knowledge that Sidious was somehow prolonging his life. By that fact, it's not too far of a stretch for him to have figured out how to resurrect himself."

Rey nodded. It was their worst nightmare come true.

"It would explain how Snoke knew so much about you and your family. It would also explain how Snoke so easily converted the Empire into the First Order," Rey mused.

"And why Snoke hated Luke Skywalker so much," Cade said.

Rey shuddered.

"Of course, this is all speculation. And I have no idea how we would even go about proving it," Kylo admitted, his strong arms closing around Rey even tighter.

She didn't complain. In fact, she welcomed the squeezing pressure. She felt like it was all that was keeping her from drifting off into this awful nightmare that she had seemed to be trapped in ever since BB-8 and then Finn showed up on Jakku. She wanted to just be lost in Kylo and their dream for the future.

 _Why can't we skip over all of the hard, scary stuff_? She asked Kylo through their bond.

 _Because then life would be too easy_ , Kylo said. _We have to endure the hardships in order to fully enjoy the good times_ , he said gently.

 _Is it wrong that I'd still rather avoid any further confrontations with The Neo Order? At least until we are at full power_ , she asked.

 _No, it is not wrong, but it's definitely too much to hope for_ , he said.

She shook her head. _I thought so_ , she thought back.

"Tomorrow we fall back into full combat training. Most of the time will be spent with Nik and Bell learning to fight with all of you and then they and I will focus on teaching you all the fighting tactics of the Sith and the dark side. That way on the battlefield it will be less of a surprise," Kylo said.

"Good plan," Essie said with an eager smile.

The rest of the group seemed equally excited to be learning new techniques.

"All right, you all are dismissed for the day. I'd like you all to meditate on the ideals we talked about today and the day after tomorrow we will meet again to discuss ways of moving forward with the Grey Ember Order," Rey said in a tired voice.

Let them have another day of peace, a moment to look forward to something. If Kylo had more despairing news, let the two of them work it out together first. Then once they had come to some sort of solution or at least the first ideals of a solution, the information wouldn't be as soul crushing.

She'd felt so hopeful when they were tossing around ideas but Kylo's sobering news had knocked all of the enthusiasm from her.

"Can we go lay down for a while," she whispered to him.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Once the classroom was cleared out, Kylo stood up with Rey in his arms and carried her to their rooms on the other side of the compound.


	22. Chapter 21: Reylo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters

Warning: There are lemons ahead

* * *

Rey

Things hadn't gotten better for Rey concerning her darkness, even after she and Kylo meditated together and he showed her his own memories of accepting his darkness as a part of himself. No matter what he did or said, nothing seemed to help her. Rey could sense his growing frustration with the situation and knew he really didn't need the added strain with everything else going on. So, she allowed him to think that she was doing better. She buried the feeling of being overwhelmed under the pressures of everything else to mask the truth.

She spent so much of her mental energy hiding that truth from him that when she was able to let her guard down her darkness overtook her rational thought within moments and then it would take her hours to get her head back right. The time spent with her darkness left her feeling used up, worthless, unlovable, angry, scared, disappointed and lonely even though she knew the emotions and the reasons behind them were completely irrational. She would often spend long moments weeping like she hadn't even done in all her years of solitude on Jakku.

After almost a month of faking it Rey finally told Kylo and the others that she needed a day to herself to recharge and renew her connection to the light. It wasn't a lie because that was exactly what she had intended to do.

As Rey wandered the grounds of the castle, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends hadn't noticed the drastic change in her moods and behavior. Rey had been neglecting Finn, Rose, Poe, Connix and Chewy. She also hadn't fixed on anything since they'd been back from Vodran. She was distracted and constantly exhausted from the mental strain. If Kylo didn't remind her, she would often forget to eat and groom herself so she must have looked as terrible as she felt.

She was off. Just not herself at all.

Finally, she'd had enough and was going to deal with this business today once and for all.

She'd found a pool of fresh water and shed her clothes, swimming through the water, picturing it flowing through her body taking with it all of the negative thoughts that her darkness had planted there. As she did so, she did feel a little better and that gave her hope.

When she was done, she climbed out to sit atop a large flat rock. She fell into a deep easy meditative state, focusing on conjuring a manifestation of her darkness. It didn't take long before a red, black tinged mist began to swirl and take on the form of a woman. The mist settled on a dark version of Rey with pale, moon lit skin, midnight black hair and yellow Sith eyes. The visage startled Rey for a moment and the apparition laughed at her.

"Calm down, Rey. I can't hurt you; I am you. Plus, I don't want to hurt you," Dark Rey said with a smile that was more of a baring of teeth than anything friendly or inviting.

"And yet you constantly fill my head with vile thoughts and emotions. Emotional and mental abuse is a tactic that Snoke used on Kylo and the Knights of Ren. All he wanted was to control them," Rey argued.

She got to her feet, even though she knew she was really still seated on the rock in her meditative state. She walked out to where her darkness stood in midair. The two of them stared at each other, studying the slight differences. The yellow irises unnerved Rey more than the deathly pale skin and she found it almost impossible to look her darkness in the eye.

"Snoke wanted to make them more powerful and he did. Look how strong our brave lover is," she said with a grin and then began pacing back and forth in front of Rey. "True, his bloodline screams strength, Leia could have been a Jedi to rival your precious Skywalker, but she chose the love of that smuggler Han Solo over power, a foolish yet effective move. The galaxy is better for Ben Solo being born," the darkness said with a nod. "But Ben Solo's raw strength needed to be refined, honed and Snoke did that, did he not?"

"Luke could have done the same thing if Snoke hadn't been poisoning both Luke and Ben's minds," Rey said reasonably.

Her darkness shrugged in response and kept pacing.

"Too bad we'll never know now," she said with an evil smirk at Rey. "Kylo is the one who has been to teaching you, and he was doing a great job before but he's going too easy on you now. Ever since you opened those legs of yours, he's fallen in love with you, so he won't put you in any real danger or hurt you enough to push your power to new heights."

Rey blushed furiously and wanted to both cover her face with her hands and run the apparition through with her light saber.

"I am strong enough to purge you from my system if I so chose," Rey said. Rey saw fear pass through the yellow Sith eyes but the darkness schooled its borrowed face as Rey said, "But I am supposed to learn you as I learned my light back on Ach-To with Luke, so I wanted to try that, on the condition that you back the kriff off."

The darkness seemed to consider her offer.

"I suppose I can consider that," Dark Rey said. "But you must stop fighting it all so much. Humans more than any other species are full of both positive and negative emotions. You are the Grey that balances the darkness and the light, internally and externally."

Rey nodded. The darkness spoke true. How could Rey demand the Knights of Ren accept the light, when she couldn't even accept her own darkness?

"Then let us begin," Dark Rey said and went over to settle down into Rey's true body.

Rey spent the next few hours reliving every painful memory, every dark thought she'd had in her twenty years of living. It felt like Rey's soul was rending itself in two.

Around her, the ground shook, the pool boiled and the loose rocks and pebbles around her began to float with the rage that filled her. She released an angry scream and a large tree near her split all the way down the trunk, the stone under her began to crumble and the grass began to wither and die.

 _Rey_ , Kylo called into her mind.

In the chaos that was her mind, Rey barely even heard Kylo's call. Instead, her darkness showed her Kylo's broken body, and she knew it was her fault that he was dead, that she hadn't been strong enough to save him. The very real pain that coursed through her only added to her rage.

In her mind Rey began slaughtering First and Neo Order soldiers with wild abandon. She had come up to Zoroyais, whose face shimmered, showing Snoke, what she imagined was the monster calling itself Zoroyais and even Hux and was about to run the being through when a hand touched her shoulder.

She was jerked out of her meditative state and came to with a frustrated sigh.

Rey looked up to see that it was indeed Kylo who had interrupted her. Her darkness hadn't receded and at first, she wanted to snap at him since she had wanted the day all to herself but that thought quickly left her mind as she noticed his body's reaction to her nakedness.

"I was calling you," he said in a rough voice.

"Sorry, I was pretty deep into my meditation," she said.

"I could tell," he said and looked around at the destruction that had been caused by the release of her energy.

 _This is destruction caused by the dark side_ , Kylo thought and Rey knew it wasn't meant for her to hear by the wide look in Kylo's eyes.

She hadn't held the bond this far open since she'd started being attacked by her darkness but right then since her darkness was sitting comfortable under her skin, she figured no harm could be done. With the bond open this far she could feel how much enjoyed looking at her and how much he wanted her.

"What were you doing out here, sweetheart," Kylo asked leaning down to kiss Rey on the forehead.

Instead of answering, she moved up on to her knees so that his kiss landed on her mouth. Her hands reached up tangling in his hair keeping him in the kiss as her lips moved over his lush mouth and her tongue pressed over the seam until her opened for her. As their tongues danced, Rey let an image of her on her knees in front of Kylo, his hands buried in her hair. She was pleased as he groaned in agreement. Her hands moved away from his hair down to the fly of his pants.

They continued to kiss as Rey slipped her hand into Kylo's pants to free his erection, but he caught her hands.

He broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes, his own dark with lust but Rey could see concern in them too. Hoping to distract him, she squeezed his hard flesh in her palm.

"Do you think this is wise? We aren't that far from the base," he said, fighting the pleasure that was pulsing throughout his body. "I'm not sure you should have been out here in the nude; anyone could have come upon you," Kylo said, his voice dropping even lower.

"It's fine. No one comes out here; that's why I picked this place," she said. "Let me suck you," she begged in a sweet, lust filled voice. "We can talk about my progress later."

Kylo closed his eyes, hips jerking as her hand squeezed rhythmically.

Rey knew she had won when he released her wrists and stood up so that he was no longer looming over her. She sprung his cock free and immediately licked all around the tip of it causing him to moan. She opened her mouth wrapping around his hard, smooth flesh, sucking on it. She moaned at the taste.

Saliva ran down her lips as she moved her lips even further down his shaft so that he was moving into her throat with every bob of her head. Kylo moaned for her and she took that as a sign to keep going. She acutely felt his pleasure so that her own arousal was running down her thighs as she sucked him deeply.

"Oh fuck, Rey," he moaned as her tongue swirled around the underside.

Rey slid his cock out of her mouth until just the head rested on her tongue. She lapped at the pre-cum leaked from tip. Her small hand stroked him in a slow sensual motion.

Kylo's hand gripped her hair, forcing her to keep up with the quickening pace of his thrusting hips. Kylo threw his head back, lost in the pleasure of her warm, wet mouth.

Rey rolled her eyes up so that she could watch the pleasure play out on his face as she sucked him. One of her hands dropped down to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. The echo of pleasure went down the line of their bond into Kylo and then bounced back, doubled as it returned to Rey. Her body shook as she felt herself nearing orgasm.

"Fuck, Rey. I need to be inside of you," Kylo moaned suddenly springing his erection from her mouth with a loud pop.

Rey stood up as he shed his clothes and pulled her against him. Without waiting for her saying something he lifted her into his arms, settling her small form just over the head of his cock.

"Say yes, Rey," Kylo moaned as the tip of his sex slid against her slick heat.

Rey shifted in his grip wanting to feel him stretch her with his large appendage.

"Always," she moaned as she rubbed herself against him.

…

Kylo

Kylo hadn't been expecting to find Rey completely naked in the middle of the jungle and he certainly hadn't expected to find the area in the state that it was in or for things to turn to sex as fast as they did.

It had been almost a month since the last time they'd had sex and Kylo was a sucker for her perfect little body and the wet heat between her legs. So much so that he was willing to put away his worry for her just for a chance to bury himself between her legs. At least for the moment.

As soon as she said always, Kylo sheathed himself inside of her slick, wet heat. He groaned her name, hands digging into her thighs as they joined. The scream she released, made him growl and being to move inside of her. Kylo kissed along the column of her neck and pulled her earlobe between his teeth. He held her up with the force changing his grip so that he could bury his hand in her hair, holding her so that they could kiss again.

Rey moved against him, creating friction that sent pleasure rebounding through the two of them.

"Kylo," she moaned as her head fell back in pleasure.

"I missed this, sweetheart," he whispered, watching at the euphoric look on her face.

He could feel that she missed it too by the way her core spasmed around him. She was so wet that his stomach and thighs were slick with her need. Her nails dug into his back and the little flare of pain made him growl, thrusting into her faster. He dropped to his knees, staying inside her as he laid her back on the warm, soft grass to the side of the rock she'd been meditating on.

With the leverage of the ground underneath them, Kylo planted one hand on the ground and began moving painfully slow. He was teasing her and himself, drawing things out for as long as possible.

Rey wiggled under him impatiently.

He laughed and sped up just a bit. Not where she wanted but enough. Kylo smirked down at the pout on Rey's face. He'd given in to her, but he wasn't going to just let her have her way. Kylo hadn't dominated his little sun Rey in a while and he figured it was time to remind her who was in charge. Kylo looped one arm around her waist to keep her in place when she tried to lift her hips to meet his.

"Kylo," she whined.

"Rey," he said in a calm tone.

His hips continued the lazy rhythm he had established. He pushed deep into her, filling her up until their pelvises touched. He ground against that sweet spot deep inside of her until she felt heat begin to spread from her clit.

Rey's legs began to tremble.

"Please, Kylo," she pled.

"Not yet, little one," Kylo said. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his head as he started to move in time with his words, "You distracted me with this beautiful mouth of yours." He leaned down to kiss her, then said, "We will discuss what you were really doing out here but for now I'm going to make you beg me to fuck you and then I will oblige until you scream for me to stop."

Rey's grew wide as she realized that he was being serious.

He stared down with her, his dark intentions leaking down the line of the bond as every time they'd shared together filled her mind. He sat back on his heels using the Force to hold her still as he used his free hand to circle and then pinch and pull on her nipple making her jerk and writhe under him. He still didn't move, just stayed deep inside of her.

"Kylo-"

She was going to try to argue with him or beg him to let her cum, but he cut her off with a look.

 _You can't lie to me with the bond open so wide_ , _Rey_ , he said through the bond because he didn't trust his voice. _Whatever you were doing out here had to do with your darkness and the dark side of the Force. Don't go too far by yourself_ , he warned. _And you haven't taken your punishment yet_.

She blushed and looked away, when she looked back some of the darkness had left her eyes so that they were the pure gold he was used to seeing every time they made love.

 _I was just communing with my darkness. It was showing me things, some that made me happy, some that made me angry or sad_ , she said through their bond.

 _You can explain yourself fully later_ , he told her as he finally began moving again.

She nodded, her lithe form stretched out as much as his Force grip on her would allow, revealing in the pleasure of him filling her completely before pulling almost all of the way out.

He thought about letting her go but figured it would be more fun to hold her there while he brought her pleasure. He removed his arm from around her waist letting her body relax on the ground. He slipped his hand between their bodies and circled her clit gently as his speed increased little by little. He could feel her body clamping down on him every time he pushed into her and she cried out for him.

Soon he was pounding into her and she was moaning for him, her orgasm close at hand. Kylo poured all the pleasure he was feeling down the bond into Rey, allowing him to keep his shit together a little longer while he made her come apart. He circled her clit faster, applying just enough pressure that her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

A small scream escaped her lips as her orgasm took over. Her walls spasmed around his cock. His thrusts became erratic as he began to let go of his iron self-control.

Rey pulled against the force hands holding her wrists above her head as waves of pleasure spread throughout her body. The overflow of pleasure came back down the line of the bond.

"Oh fuck, Rey," he moaned again. "I love you, Rey," he moaned as he dropped his forehead to hers.

"I love you too, Ben," she moaned, and he let her wrists go.

Her arms came around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her hips moved in time with his. Her fingers snaked up to bury in his raven tresses. She gripped it tight keeping his mouth to hers as he groaned against her mouth.

His jerky thrusts became rough and deep as his seed spilled inside her. He held his weight off of her for a second before rolling them over so that she was lying on his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you worried," she said.

"I know how seductive the dark side can be. I don't need you to fall to it completely. You are the greatest source of light left in the galaxy, without you there is no hope," Kylo said seriously.

"I know Kylo. I just felt like I needed to deal with this on my own. My darkness had been overwhelming me, telling me that you wouldn't love me if you knew how weak I really was," Rey admitted. "But then I realized that things were so bad because I was fighting my darkness when I should have been embracing it. I promise you that things are better," Rey said with a small smile.

"Good. I want you to know that you can always tell me when something is wrong. We are stronger together," Kylo reminded her and she nodded.

 _He knows that you are stronger than him Rey, and he will cling to you and your strength until you are all used up_ , her darkness warned, and Rey nodded again in understanding…


	23. Chapter 22: Kylo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

* * *

 **Kylo**

On their way back to the main building Kylo couldn't help but feel like things were still off with Rey. She didn't exactly shut the bond as tightly as before, but he could tell that she was still hiding something from him. He knew from experience that sometimes when the darkness came at you, you just needed time to process and most of the time it had to be done alone.

So, what he did do was make sure she knew he was there for her.

Instead of crowding her, Kylo decided to give Rey a day off and took their students off into the jungle to train together. Ever since the first day of training together, things had been going well enough that Kylo was finally comfortable moving into combat training. The group had been able to make it through the last 4 meetings just getting to know each other and meditating on whatever side of the Force they needed to be more in tune with.

Kylo was impressed that group was working so well together especially after how rocky things started.

As the band of 9 made their way through the dense jungle, Essie started singing in her native language. Suddenly the air was filled with flying creatures attracted by her voice and possibly the words that she was singing. None of the other girls were pleased that they were being followed by a cloud of insects, but no one said anything because the Curian woman seemed so excited to see them.

"How much further do we have to go," Taliki asked after they'd been walking for almost an hour.

"Not too much further. We need to be away from the rest of the Resistance in case one of you destroys something. Plus, I don't want Rey to be tempted to join us when she's supposed to be resting," Kylo said.

He hadn't told his mother and the others exactly what was going on with Rey, just enough that they understood that Rey needed some space. He wanted her to be free to do whatever she needed to get herself back to normal and he knew that if the rest of the Resistance knew she wasn't teaching classes they would have her running all over the new base doing all sorts of things.

Kylo needed Rey's head in the game if they were going to survive the onslaught Zoroyais and Hux were planning to rain down on them as soon as the new Resistance base was located.

"Is Rey going to be okay," Cade asked in a grave voice.

Zer-o looked just as grave.

Maybe they sensed the growing darkness in Rey.

"She's getting acclimated to being Grey," Kylo said.

"The corruption of such a pure light is a real shame," Zer-o muttered to Cade.

Kylo bristled but kept walking. The truth of it was, Kylo agreed with him. He hated the fact that Rey had to take any darkness into herself at all, but he had a feeling that if she stayed the pure bright shining light she had been when he had met her, a darkness of the same strength would always rise to meet her. If she had a little darkness in her, then maybe, just maybe they really could keep the balance.

Kylo ducked under a couple low-hanging branches and came to a clearing next to a giant lake. The spot looked very peaceful but Kylo knew that this was Bell and Nik's sparring ground. He glanced back at them and Bell nodded approvingly.

"This will be our combat training ground from now on. No sparring near the base, the natural convergence out here will mask the use of your Force abilities," Kylo explained quickly.

"Basically, we can go all out here without Zoroyais or any other Force sensitive feeling it and being able to locate us," Nik said in a bored tone.

Arca and Cade high-fived and the girls all gathered around talking excitedly.

"So, what do you have in mind, Master Ren," Bell asked, only the smallest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kylo waited until all 8 of them were looking at him expectantly.

"Today we will begin learning each other's strengths and weakness. I want two teams: Nik, Essie, Taliki and Asera versus Bell, Cade, Zer-o and Arca. The winning team will take me on," Kylo said, authority ringing out clearly in his deep voice.

He looked at each of them as they nodded splitting into their two teams.

"I want you all to talk and decide on a leader and a plan of attack. You have one hour. Bell, Nik, I fully expect the two of you to fight someone other than each other. That wouldn't be educational or helpful to the learning experience," Kylo warned catching the way Nik rolled her eyes and Bell grinned at her.

"Fine," he said.

"Whatever," Nik said.

Kylo just folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. He watched as the two groups separated and headed to the opposite edges of the clearing. Kylo himself began stretching and going through paces. Through the Force he could hear the conversations going on within both groups.

"Cade is a sniper but skilled in swordplay. Zer-o has a light saber pistol but can also dual wield a purple blade and a black blade called the Dark Saber. Arca is the smartest of the three and wields a double-bladed light saber. If Cade is their leader, he will try to box us in with Zer-o dual wielding, Arca flanking him and Bell coming in from the middle with Cade shooting at us from the back of the field," Essie explained calmly.

Taliki and Asera nodded in agreement.

"Well that tracks. Bell has a pike for a light saber, so he'd be good at pressing from the middle. He may also fight for the right to be their captain since he's the captain of Kylo's guard," Nik said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what type of fighter is your Bell," Asera asked.

"Bell is a straightforward but versatile fighter. He fights from a distance, but his pike can collapse into itself so that he can fight close range," Nik told them. "He's also ruthless and cunning. So beware," she warned.

The other women nodded.

"So usually when we pair up Essie fights Gear, Taliki fights Zer-o and I take on Cade. But for today I think you would do better taking on Cade. Light saber for light saber and I am willing to take on Falbell. I'd like to see his pike against my forked pike," Asera said.

"If the boys are dumb enough to think they can box our little butterfly in, they've got another thing coming," Taliki said excitedly.

"I'll fly right over them," Essie said sharing her enthusiasm.

Kylo couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. With as much push back and attitude he'd been getting from Nik, he'd expected things to go horribly wrong but so far everything was running smoothly with the girls' team.

 _How's it going out there_ , Rey's voice came into his head.

 _Not bad. I've split the group into teams. Girls vs guys. I gave them an hour to plan and get to know each other and then I'll let them duke it out_ , Kylo told her.

 _Let me guess; the winners get to fight you_ , Rey said, and he had to laugh.

 _You know me too well my little sunRey_ , he said fighting the smile trying take over his facial muscles. _This way I get a full work out and so do they_ , he reasoned.

 _Good. I hope the day goes smoothly for you all_ , Rey said, stifling a yawn.

 _If you are tired you should get some sleep. The whole point of an off day is to relax and do things that you enjoy more than it being work_ , Kylo said sternly.

 _Don't worry handsome, I'm still in our bed lazing about_ , she said with a small giggle. _It feels odd, still being in bed after the sun has come up, I mean_ , she started and then paused. _My whole life was spent working myself to the bone from sunup to sundown just to have something to eat. Now I can just walk to the kitchens and get food. I only have to work when I want to and it's for the cause not my own survival making it so much more satisfying_ , she said and sighed deeply.

Kylo was pleased with how content and happy she felt as her mind rubbed against his. It was so much better than feeling her struggling with her darkness but even that was new because until very recently she hadn't even let Kylo know that she was in fact struggling. It had hurt him to know that she felt she couldn't share that pain with him but at the same time he completely understood.

When Ben Solo was struggling with the darkness inside of him, he didn't want to share that private struggle with anyone; not his parents, not Luke and not the other students when he finally arrived at Luke's school. At least not at first. Those that would go on to become his friends would have to earn his trust before he could even let them know about the darkness he was warring with. And boy did that make Ben feel like he wasn't a complete freak.

He did question if his darkness is what sparked the change in the other students when they'd first left Luke's but of course Snoke had pulled that little worry right out of his head to use against him during his training sessions. The thought still nagged at him once he became Kylo Ren, but Nik and Bell has assured him that all of the newly knighted Knights of Ren had all contained their own darkness before he'd revealed his secret to them. It was just easier for them to hide because they weren't as powerful as the young Ben Solo.

 _Kylo, are you still there_? Rey asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

 _Uh, yeah. Just thinking about the past_ , he said. _Everything you're going through, I went through, but I was alone. You aren't alone Rey and none of us will judge you especially not me, so you don't have to hide_ , he said in a tone that Snoke would have called pathetic but Kylo not now knew it was just compassion for the person he loved more than anything.

 _I know I'm not alone. I think that's the only thing that kept me fighting against the darkness. It wanted to make me feel isolated and lonely but in reality, I've never been further from alone in my whole life. Thank you Kylo, for everything_ , she said and yawned again. _I think I will take a nap now. Come and find me when you're done._

 _Okay sweetheart. Pleasant dreams_ , he said allowing his mind to drift back into his body leaving the bond open just a little.

He was done with his stretches and was moving on to running through light saber drills when he caught a bit of conversation from the guys.

"I doubt the girls are arguing about who the captain of their team is going to be," Cade said.

Kylo looked over to see Cade and Arca standing to the side, awkwardly watching Zer-o and Falbell who were having a heated debate.

"Gear is by far the smartest out of the group, he should be our captain. All you have over him is dark side experience but even he was Snoke's apprentice before any of your or Ren even turned to the dark said," Zer-o said.

"But I've led a team on multiple combat missions. I know my wife has a strong personality, but I can guarantee she's allowing your captain to lead their team."

Bell had his hands on his hips, the right one dangerously close to the strap holding his pike to his back. It wasn't his fighting stance, but it was a warning. If the pike actually ended up in his hands, then Kylo would have a problem.

Zer-o was in a relaxed stance but that didn't mean much. Zer-o and Kylo has been sparring one on one ever since Zer-o had fully recovered from their shared brush with death thanks to Zoroyais, himself. The Zabrak was deceptively fast and strong. He also hadn't lost a step in losing his eye either.

Those two were even worse than Kylo and Zer-o had been on the beginning. And that wasn't a stage they could afford to repeat.

Kylo sighed. He'd keep an eye on them until he felt a fight coming.

"Okay so maybe we just don't really trust you enough to lead us just yet," Zer-o said and looked to Cade and Arca, who were looking anywhere but at the two arguing males. "Cowards," he called to his friend. "If Kylo And Rey said you're good to join us that's fine. But you have to earn your right to lead me and my brother," Zer-o said jabbing a finger at Cade.

"This is just a stupid practice mission. No one here is going to get hurt for real, don't be such a big baby," Falbell said as though Zer-o was being utterly ridiculous. "The plan would be fairly simple."

Zer-o interrupted Bell by grabbing his throat with the Force.

"You can act like this is just some silly practice because you haven't been out there fighting. You've been stationed on this planet for years only leaving when you have too. But you haven't run into those light saber wielding freaks and their boss. You don't know what it's like to have a poison fucking blade drug across your face while trying to keep the bastard from killing the rest of your team with Kylo dying on the ground," Zer-o told Falbell while choking him.

"Zer-o, what the hell are you doing," Cade cried drawing the attention of the females who had still been planning their attack.

"Damnit," Kylo swore under his breath.

In the time he took Kylo to cross the field, Falbell unsnapped the strap holding his pike, sent a wave of Force energy smashing into Zer-o who was forced to release his grip on Bell's neck, allowing him to drop to the ground where he ignited his pike and brought the red point to Zer-o's throat.

Zer-o's had been thrown backward a few steps, but he quickly regained his footing and was able to get his blaster pistol from the holster at his hip so that when the red point of the pike neared his skin, Zer-o's blaster was aimed right between Bell's legs.

Kylo put his hands out and forced the two men a part with a wave of Force energy. They flew several feet both landing on their backs and skidding for a few feet. Kylo advanced to the spot where they'd just been standing. His eyes held fury as he looked from Bell who was slowly getting to his feet and then to Zer-o who was already on his feet with his blaster pointed at Bell.

"ENOUGH," Kylo bellowed, the force of his voice knocking everyone back a step or two. "I can't believe you children can't even play together for a couple hours so that you can learn to fight together."

"You're precious Zabrak attacked me, because I'm not taking this practice as a life or death situation," Bell said, his voice rough from how hard he had been choked by Zer-o.

"He's right. Every practice mission, every training session and combat lesson is a matter of life and death for us now," Kylo said and Zer-o smirked at Bell, reveling in being right for the moment. It was cut short as soon as Kylo turned his angry gaze on him and said, "That didn't give you the right to attack him, you stupid hothead."

Zer-o's angry gaze dropped to the floor.

"Since you two think you're such hot shit, let's see if you can take me on," Kylo said twirling his new light saber dangerously.

Falbell and Zer-o's gazes jumped up to look at Kylo's face. Neither of them looked as though they believed Kylo was being serious, but he was.

To prove how serious he was, Kylo gripped Zer-o's throat and drug him over so that Kylo could look him in the face before tossing him into Falbell who was taken completely by surprise.

"Everyone else take a seat. I see today is going to be another lesson on how we are all one team," Kylo called to the rest of the group. He then turned to the two males struggling to get to their feet and told them in a deadly tone, "And where you two fit in the grand scheme of things."

The girls looked angry that Zer-o and Falbell had ruined the game before they'd even had a chance to show off their superior team working and planning skills, but they didn't complain. They came over to watch, letting their irritation show all over their faces. Cade and Arca looked disappointed but curious as to what the outcome was going to be.

"I'm supposed to work with the asshole who just attacked me," Bell asked incredulously.

"You will if you don't want to be benched on the next mission," Kylo said in a grave tone.

Nik and Bell scoffed at this.

"You can't be serious, you need all of the fighters you can get," Nik reasoned.

"We've made do with the 10 of us. I think we should be able to survive another battle until the two of you learn to work together," Kylo said, anger still burned in his voice. "Now put up your weapons and try to keep up," Kylo said.

Zer-o and Falbell shared a glance, then readied their weapons. Zer-o held both his light saber pistol in one hand and the dark saber in his other. Falbell held his pike like the spear it was. The two men looked at each other and then nodded.

They should have had the advantage. It was two against one and they both knew exactly how Kylo Ren moved and fought. But they had no clue how to fight together.

Kylo, however, knew exactly how to fight them. He'd fought against more coordinated, and powerful enemies. This was child's play in comparison.

Falbell came into attack him first, jabbing his pike at Kylo's ribs but at the same time Zer-o was coming in to knock Kylo's light saber away. They ran into each other, while Kylo spun away from them, kicking Falbell in the back sending him sprawling onto the ground. Kylo Force pushed Zer-o out of the way.

"You should at least try to work together," Kylo teased.

Bell swung the pike around his head, making Zer-o have to duck so that the top of his head wasn't removed by the blade at the end of the pike.

"Hey! Watch that damn pike," Zer-o said. "You almost took my head off."

"Stay out of my way and this won't be such a life or death practice fight for you," Falbell tossed back.

Kylo snatched Falbell off of his feet and slammed him into a nearby tree. As his friend groaned and stayed down for a moment, Kylo stalked over to Zer-o bringing his light saber down in hacking slashes that Zer-o almost buckled under the strength Kylo put behind each strike. Kylo let show just how much he held back when he sparred with Zer-o. Kylo knocked the dark saber out of Zer-o's hand and kicked him in the chest.

At the last second Kylo turned around catching the pike that Bell had launched at Kylo's back with the Force. Kylo was surprised when Bell tried to strike out at him with Force lightning. He jumped over it, taking the pike from the air and coming back toward Falbell with it.

With no weapon to defend himself, Falbell was forced onto the defensive. He relied on the Force to increase his speed and agility allowing him to duck and dodge the quick jabs from his own pike and the sweeping arcs of Kylo's purple blade. Falbell was finally able to get inside of Kylo's defenses enough to snap two punches to the larger man's ribs.

Kylo ate the punches to his ribs, growling furiously at Bell, who took a frightened step back. Kylo used the opportunity to spin the pike in his hand, smacking Bell on the side of his head with the shaft. While his eyes were still on Bell, Kylo deflected a blaster bolt from Zer-o with a flick of his light saber.

"You'll never beat me on your own," Kylo said, drawing in Rey's power down the line of the bond.

Kylo launched the pike off into the jungle. When Nik made like she was going to go retrieve it, Kylo held her still with the Force. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"This is their fight. If I wanted you to get his weapon for him, I would have told you so," Kylo said in a low angry tone.

"I apologize, Master," Nik said in a strained voice.

"Good, now take your seat," Kylo said releasing her from his hold to pause another blaster bolt in midair. "That was almost smart," Kylo called to Zer-o.

Kylo turned to face the male and was surprised to find that he was only a few feet away with his light saber pistol holstered and the Dark Saber held at the ready as he advanced. Kylo nodded approvingly and twirled his blade with one hand.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to attack," Cade called in a bored tone.

Zer-o shot an angry look at his adoptive brother but charged Kylo none the less.

Kylo shook his head at the foolhardy attempt. He shot Cade a derisive look.

Cade had the grace to avoid Kylo's dark gaze. Instead whispering something to Gear about Zer-o and Bell not taking the situation seriously. The other male nodded his head in agreement.

Kylo cursed. Cade was right, Kylo had become a shell of the Dark Jedi he'd been before Rey. The light that has been buried in his darkness was now shining so brightly that his darkness was being overshadowed. He'd told Rey that he was more darkness than light but now he could see that wasn't true just by the way their students regarded him. He'd gone soft, he was as weak as Smoke had said he was.

"No," Kylo yelled aloud, taking the crowd of students totally by surprise.

All of the darkness, negative emotions and pain that Kylo has mostly let go of in his pursuit to reclaim his light came rushing back in a surge that left his dark brown eyes, a vibrant Sith yellow. Power that only the dark side could provide, the power of rage and pain, filled Kylo with renewed fury. He wouldn't hurt them for real but Kylo was now done playing with the two males.

The seated students shared worried glances.

"Sith eyes are usually a bad sign, right," Essie asked the group.

A resounding "yes" came from the group.

"Shit," Essie cursed. "Think I should go get Rey before this gets too serious," the Curian woman asked.

"No. Kylo will be pissed if you go disturb Rey because he got a little serious in a sparring session," Nik said cautiously. "It'll be good for them to be taken down a peg," she rubbed at her sore throat.

"Okay. But If things get to out of control, Essie I'm leaving it to you to restrain Kylo while one of the others goes to get Rey," Asera said quietly.

Essie nodded, the seriousness that came over her face was severely uncharacteristic of the childish Curian. The set of her shoulders and the look of determination in her eyes seemed that of a completely different person.

It made Nik look at her in a different light.

Zer-o took a step toward Kylo, more cautious than before but still not fully aware of the shift in the tone of the fight. The orange eyes followed the way Kylo held the purple blade out and the deceptively calm demeanor that the Sith eyes normally didn't come with.

Zer-o took a deep breath, and the reached deep within himself to draw on the Force to increase his speed as he ran straight for Kylo with the Dark Saber raised. He brought the black blade forward at an angle in an upward thrust, trying to get under Kylo's defense but Kylo had seen the movement coming as well as felt it in the Force so that he was able to hook his left cross guard vent under the tip of the Dark saber. Kylo pressed the attack backward, sliding the purple blade down the black blade, sending sparks flying all around them as Kylo bared down on the smaller male. Kylo pressed the blades back with a grunt digging the tip of his blade into Zer-o's shoulder for a moment.

The Zabrak cried out in pain and anger then sent a wave of Force energy at Kylo's leg's knocking him off balance. He brought his blade down and spun away from Kylo, kicking at his already buckled legs, but Kylo dove into roll.

Kylo came out of the roll on the other side of Zer-o. He thrust his light saber backward trying to catch Zer-o's side but the Zabrak was fast enough to parry the blow. Zer-o back tracked to where Falbell had gone for his pike, dodging Kylo wide arching slashes from his light saber only because Kylo's rage had overtaken his ability to hide his intentions from the others.

"What the hell is taking so long? It can't be this hard to find a 6 foot pike," Zer-o called, the strain of blocking Kylo's angry, broad strokes showing in the male's already gruff voice.

"It fell in the bog," Falbell answered a moment after there was a slight splash of the light saber pike being called from the murky water. "Besides, I thought you would be fine fighting Kylo on your own," Bell said, leaping over the two males locked in another blade to blade struggle.

"I...I..."

Zer-o words were cut off when Kylo began crushing his throat.

"You both talk too much," Kylo said, his head snapped forward, head butting Zer-o as Falbell came in spinning the pike in their direction.

Kylo shoved Zer-o away from him with the Force, to focus on Bell. Their eyes locked and all of a sudden it was like they were back in Snoke's training room with Kylo dressed in his midnight black Sith apprentice robes while Falbell was still in his brown Jedi Padawan robes, giving the illusion that they were enemies fighting to the death. Kylo extinguished his purple blade and pulled his other light saber from his belt and ignited the bright red blade, menace dripping off of the dark Jedi, just like in the old days.

Looking Kylo up and down, Bell stumbled a bit, his eyes going wide. Kylo laughed darkly as he tried to hold him still, but Bell shook it off. Bell released a bolt of force lightning only to have Kylo dodge it with little difficulty. Kylo laughed. They'd done this whole dance before but with

Zer-o took a minute to catch his breath and deal with the pain from the wound in his shoulder. He watched the two men circle each other with curiosity. It was like they had completely forgotten about him. Which Zer-o couldn't even be mad at because he and Kylo had been having their own private moment while the winded Falbell had gone looking for his pike.

"I'm just now realizing the only time you've ever stood a chance against me is when Nik is at your side," Kylo said absently. "It's not that you lack the skills to beat me, just the power."

It was the type of taunt Snoke has often instructed Kylo to use when fighting his best friend because it was a sure fire way to piss Bell off and make him act recklessly. Despite the fact that Bell and Nik were Kylo's first real friends, they've always been bitter rivals with only the power afforded by the Skywalker bloodline being the reason Kylo outpaced them so much. Nik and Bell'd had to work twice as hard just to keep up with Kylo, both at Luke's Jedi academy and then when the group had arrived on Snoke's ship. Though the rivalry was intense, it was still friendly. Kylo knew Nik and Bell would stand with him against almost any enemy and they knew he would do the same which is why Kylo made them the captains of his Knights.

"I may not be freakishly strong with the Force like you and Rey but," Falbell said and then smirked at his enraged friend before jamming out with the pike before doing a spiral twist, driving the weapon through Kylo's defenses. "I've learned more than a few tricks since you and Snoke stationed the two of us out here."

The tip of the light saber pike caught Kylo in the chest, right over the scar that had been left by Zoroyais only a few months ago.

Kylo bared his teeth at the burning pain of a light saber meeting his skin. The pain just drove him on, Kylo knocked the pike away with a graceful spin that had his light saber slicing straight toward Bell's middle. Bell brought the Mandalorian iron shaft down just in time to block what would certainly have been a killing blow had it connected.

"Kriff, Kylo. If we were going to keep tagging each other, this should have been done with practice sabers," Bell cried out.

"You won't have practice sabers on the battlefield next time Zoroyais shows up," Kylo warned lunging forward after Bell who was now back away defensively.

"You marked me first," Kylo said, he felt around in the Force for Zer-o but found his presence suspiciously missing. "I figured you knew the game," Kylo said and shrugged his shoulders.

He moved forward gracefully. His blade hung down towards the ground, lazily as if they weren't just locked in a variable death battle.

"Only because you got the Zabrak first," Bell explained, he sounded a little worried.

Just then the sound of a blaster being fired caught Kylo's attention. He whirled around catching the blaster bolt in mid hair but was caught completely by surprise when Zer-o seemed to appear right in front of him. Kylo barely had a breath to get his light saber up to block the downward swing from Zer-o's blade.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Kylo muttered.

He was impressed that Bell had been able to keep him so very distracted that Zer-o was able to get right up on him like that. Maybe the two of them weren't as hopeless as he had originally thought.

As Kylo was in the process of holding the blaster bolt with his mind and blocking Zer-o's Dark Saber blade, Bell came charging in, jabbing out with the lighted tip of the pike so fast it was hard to track the movements.

Or it would have been for a normal person. Kylo was able to feel each thrust in the Force early enough that he was able to dodge them while keeping the majority of his focus on Zer-o and the whirling Dark Saber. Kylo closed his eyes and opened the bond wide enough to gain access to Rey's battle precognition.

All of a sudden it was like Kylo was two people. He parried blows from Zer, knocking then into the shaft of Bell's pike. Then he knocked them into each other with the Force. Kylo shook his head. When were they going to learn that every time, they got close together he was going to do that?

"Stop doing that," Bell said angrily.

"If the two of you were more coordinated, I wouldn't be able to do it at all," Kylo said. "But you two are too worried about each other to even fully focus. You're pathetic," Kylo said in a dark tone. "Both of you, useless."

He charged the two males, swinging his blade in wide overhead arcs to bring it down in brutal swings, as the first swing was blocked by Zer-o, Kylo's fist struck out catching Falbell in the face. Instead of going for Kylo's exposed side, Zer-o laughed a little as blood gushed from Falbell's nose. Kylo spun around and caught the Zabrak under the chin with an uppercut that sent him flying toward the ground with a crack. Falbell had shortened his pike and went for Kylo's back. The taller man sidestepped, catching the shorted shaft between his arm and body just below the light saber point. Kylo jerked his left arm back elbowing Bell in the nose again and tossed the pike away with the Force.

"Aarg," the man groaned in pain.

A burst of Force energy could be felt throughout the practice field as Bell tapped further into the Force. Zer-o, picking up on the sudden shift, fell in behind Bell as he stalked toward Kylo. The two shared a look before Bell called his pike back to his hand, extending it back to its normal length and together they pressed Kylo, one after another. One would attack and then spin away so that there was room for the other.

After fighting for so long combined with the pain from the wound in his chest, Kylo was beginning to slow. His breathing was labored and sweat had his raven hair plastered to his head, but he was able to block or parry most of their attacks, but he was absolutely on the defensive. As long as they worked together Kylo couldn't get a clean hit on either of them.

It seemed that they had learned what he was trying to teach them.

"Enough," Kylo said coming to a halt.

Falbell, used to the way that Snoke would randomly stop them in the middle of combat training and how he would punish anyone who didn't immediately heed his command, stopped, dropping to one knee and extinguishing his blade. Zer-o however was fully engaged in the battle and kept charging at Kylo.

Kylo pushed him back with a frown on his pained face. The illusion of his yellow Sith eyes faded away so that his dark brown orbs were revealed once more. Still, Kylo glared at Zer-o ready to put him down should he continue trying to attack.

"I said enough," Kylo huffed when Zer-o looked like he was thinking about charging again. "If you were paying attention you would have noticed that the two of you had gained the advantage as soon as you started moving together. We are all connected through the Force but as teammates you have to learn to use that connection to work harmoniously in situations where you are facing a superior foe," Kylo lectured.

"I think you just stopped the fight because you were going to lose," Zer-o said haughtily.

The Zabrak glanced at Falbell with a grin on his face but Bell was still on his knee. Kylo flicked his wrist and sent the Zabrak flying into a nearby tree. The male smashed into the tree with a hard thud before falling to the ground where he lay still.

"Cade, Nik, take them to get their wounds treated. We're done for the day. Maybe tomorrow we can try for my game again," Kylo said and grimaced.

The students dispersed heading back to the compound the way that they had come. Kylo followed behind them slowly. The wound on his chest was nothing compared to what Rey had done to him during their first fight but for some reason it felt like his chest was on fire. For a moment Kylo wondered if the light saber wound was somehow irritating the scar from the near mortal wound landed by Zoroyais.

He sighed. More questions with answers that seemed impossible to find answers to.


	24. Chapter 23: Rey

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

* * *

 **Rey**

Rey had been laying in the bed all morning and into the afternoon, long after Kylo had left to shower, get food and then go out to teach their students for the day. She wasn't tired, so she didn't sleep, she just didn't have the will or the energy to get out of bed. Besides Kylo had told everyone that she wasn't feeling well so all of her work in the hanger had been given away for the day, so there was nothing for her to do there. Kylo had taken the students off to work without her today and would probably shoo her back to bed if she showed up to practice with them.

 _It's because he really doesn't need you_ , the dark little voice inside of her head said.

"That's not true," Rey said rolling over as though she weren't talking to a part of her own psyche.

 _You say that but, really, the only_ -

Rey cut the voice off saying, "We've been through this. There is nothing more important and more precious to me than Kylo. Try again, darkness."

 _Sorry_ , the voice said, and the voice was almost sarcastic. _Let's go meditate. I can show you some more of the power of the dark side_ , the voice suggested.

The thing inside of her head had finally had a good idea.

"Yes, I think meditation will help," Rey said.

She got up and changed into a clean pair of leggings and a lightweight tunic. She slipped on her shoes and tied her hair up. Rey didn't like to look in the mirror anymore because she could see the toll her free fall into darkness was taking on her appearance.

She left the room thinking of the best place to meditate. She'd been meditating a lot more lately. Sometimes she was alone and sometimes, most times it seemed now, she meditated with that dark part of herself. She never felt alone with her darkness was present and talking to her. At times it truly felt like the darkness inside of her was a separate being all together. A being that Rey didn't know if was really her friend or if it was a foe. Her instincts told her that she should be fleeing from this entity but Kylo had told her that her being predominantly light meant she would instinctually flee from the darkness until her body and spirit accepted the internal mixture of the light and the dark.

That meant she didn't put up a fight against the attack on her psyche.

 _So where are we going to meditate today? The sunshine didn't help 3 days ago, the abandoned temple wasn't any better yesterday_ , the darkness said.

"I'm just going up to the roof of the castle," Rey told the darkness as she walked along the long main hall that ran down the center of the main building.

Rey didn't see anything as she walked. Her mind was awash with thoughts of the past, worries for the future and this over arcing sense of doom for those she loved. She passed by new faces and old friends in the hallway, but she didn't acknowledge them. Luckily things were still so busy with getting the hanger and weapons manufacturing plants set up that people barely paid Rey any attention.

At least until Rey ran into Finn and Poe. The two males were seated in the main hall near the stairs that led to the upper floors talking and eating their lunches. Rey hadn't even heard their conversation as she walked right toward them.

"So, you taking Essie out for more one-on-one training later," Finn asked with a smile on his dark, handsome face.

"Ah, yeah. My swordsmanship is really improving," Poe said running his fingers through his hair which had grown longer since the Force had returned to all of their lives. "She's improving with the bow too though," Poe said. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Sure, I like Essie, but we've never even kissed… Oh hey Rey," his voice only penetrating Rey's trancelike state when he had said her name.

She shook her head, clearing the fog from her mental processors.

"Hello," she said subdued. "I didn't notice you guys there," she said honestly.

Finn and Poe shared a glance before the two of them got up and approached her, concern etched lines into their faces that had nothing to do with the stress of their very present war against the dark side.

Rey's dull hazel eyes looked the two over in confusion.

 _Look at them_ , her darkness started making Rey flinch. _They both still look at you like those men did back on Jakku. They want to claim you the way Kylo has claimed you even though they call their selves your friends. Even though Finn has claimed Rose. Even though Poe wants to claim Eshreal. Filthy dogs, men are_ , the darkness said, voice full of contempt and disgust.

The darkness went on this tangent every time Rey thought about trying to go spend time with her friends. It made her feel completely uncomfortable around the two men even though she knew neither of them really thought of her in that way anymore, but she had begun to avoid them pretty much all together.

Finn and Poe had seen the flinch and were trying to figure out what to make of it when Rey decided to just continue on her path.

"Rey, hold up a second," Finn said taking her arm and pulling her around to face them.

"What's going on with you? Ren said you weren't feeling well but you look like hell," Poe said in a soft voice.

"Gee, thanks. That's just what I needed to hear," Rey snapped.

She knew she didn't exactly look like her usual glowing self, but she didn't need anyone to point it out. Especially with the darkness filling her head with so much negativity. The comment though said out of concern just triggered Rey's new irrational temper.

"I have things to do. Maybe the next time I run into you two I won't look like Hutt dung," she snapped and snatched her arm away from Finn. Rey took off down the hallway before either of them could move to stop her.

As she hit the corner near the stair, she heard Poe say, "I think we need to go see tell someone about this."

Rey didn't care. She kept moving toward the roof with purpose now in her stride. She kept her head down, so that she didn't make eye contact with anyone else who would want to stop her to talk. She actually sighed in relief when she got to the roof without coming in contact with anyone else and the roof was mercifully empty as well.

 _Alone at last_ , the darkness said almost gleefully.

 _As alone as I can get_ , Rey thought even though she knew the darkness would hear the thought.

Her head was never her own now days, between the invasive darkness and the bond linking her to Kylo's thoughts and feelings, Rey was beginning to feel like maybe she had gone insane back on Jakku and this was all some sort of delusion and her poor mind was now having trouble keeping up with this new level of complicated or maybe she had developed multiple personalities.

It was all very confusing and slightly painful for the young woman.

 _We could always just get out of here_ , the darkness suggested.

"What," Rey asked, startled.

 _We could just leave for a week or two. Just to fully concentrate on us and becoming centered again with no distractions. Just me, you and the light_ , the voice coaxed.

"I already am free of distractions. So free that I'm growing bored out of my skull. And as you said before, nothing is working. Not meditating, not sparring with Kylo and the others, not talking with you or anyone else," Rey said a little angry. "I don't understand the need for the darkness. It just makes me feel terrible. I mourn that Ben had to feel like this as a child, that he had to live like this for so long," Rey ended with another heavy sigh.

The darkness was quiet for so long that Rey thought maybe it had retreated into the recesses of her consciousness.

Then Rey's breath caught in her throat as she froze for just a second. There was tension in the back of her neck that usually meant danger was near for just a moment. It was as though the Force had taken a breath, removing all of the oxygen from the world around her, leaving her in pain from the lack breathable air. Then the pressure was gone, and Rey could breathe again.

 _The dark is just as important as the light because living beings are comprised of both the light and the dark. The spirit is birthed grey and outside influences as well as some genetic factors are what pulls one to the light or the dark. We all have the potential to be grey but too many people believe that any darkness is going to send them to some sort of purgatory in the afterlife_ , the darkness said. _You can't handle the negative because you were taught that it held no place in things but that's not true. How can you appreciate joy if you've never experienced pain, how can you enjoy the sun if you've never felt the rain_? The darkness asked in a somehow seductive voice. _Rey there is so much I could show you, the heights of power and knowledge_ , the darkness said, and Rey found herself nodding.

She sank down into her meditative pose and closed her eyes. She couldn't explain why all of a sudden, she agreed that she needed to get away from everyone else. Rey knew how dangerous it would be to leave the compound, especially alone but she couldn't deny that she wanted to do whatever it took for her to start feeling like herself again.

"But where would I even go? And Kylo would be coming after me as soon as I got a ship off of the ground," Rey said.

 _Don't worry about that now. We have all of the time in the world to plan our little vacation. As long as you hide it from Kylo_ , the darkness said.

And with that Rey buried her thoughts of sneaking off world deep into old memories that Kylo would have no reason to even go looking through. She spent the next few hours meditating and feeling both sides of the Force and the balance in between. Every time she was feeling okay, the darkness would bring up something terrible from her past or visions of terrible things to come in the future. Then she would find herself spiraling down into anger, despair and loneliness.

One particular vision of Kylo dead, along with two children that she could only assume were her and Kylo's future younglings and all the rest of the people she cared about, had Rey so furious that the ground began to tremble, and loose stones began to float around her. The vision went on to show Rey fighting against an army of Zoroyais' clones with no hope of being able to defeat enough of them to ever get to the person responsible. Still she tried, cutting through the endless Force sensitives with the quarterstaff she'd been given back on Jasmenerth because her light saber just wouldn't do against their strange black armor.

Rey let out a scream as Zoroyais came into view through the crowd. She doubled her efforts vowing to kill the Sith lord before she breathed her last breath. She was sweaty, exhausted and covered in blood, but she kept pushing forward. Determination to get justice for her loved ones blended in with a black cloud of vengeance that had Rey reveling in the death and destruction that she was causing.

Outside of Rey's meditative state, like every other time she tapped into the dark side, the nearby plants began to die, the stones that had started to float were now circling Rey's head and the building underneath her began to tremble with the force of her pain and rage.

In the vision, Rey had slaughtered all of the clones and finally had a clear path to the being behind all of her suffering. She strapped her quarter staff to her back and traded it for her double bladed light saber. As the golden blades ignited, vision Rey couldn't help but notice that the core had gone from a very pale purple to a pale red color, though she really couldn't be bothered to wonder about the how's or the why.

She held her blade in both hands as she charged Zoroyais with fury and anger pushing her every movement. This carnation of Rey didn't bother with battle precognition to dictate her moves, she just went with the feeling of it all. After what felt like forever Rey finally landed the fatal blow to Zoroyais, taking his head in one clean swipe of her golden blade.

"You are a fool, Rey. You could have the world, if only you would take my hand," Zoroyais said in a voice that was strangely familiar.

Rey looked up to find that the headless body was holding its hand out to Rey. She went to strike at the would-be corpse to discover that her once golden blade had turned a deep blood red color. She shook her head in disbelief. She threw the blade down and took a step backward as the head of Zoroyais rolled toward her.

The head fell away from the helmet, but it was Snoke's disfigured visage staring up at Rey. Then the face changed to a man she hadn't seen in a very long time, a man with Hazel eyes and deep brown hair like hers. Her father had replaced Snoke's face.

Rey began screaming.

"Join us Rey! We can help stop you from losing any of those you care about," the head said even as it changed again to the visage of a man Rey had only seen in holograms when Leia told tales of the end of the Empire. "Take my power for yourself Rey and you will be the most powerful being in the entire galaxy," Darth Sidious promised a second before his face shifted to become Rey's own face, distorted from falling completely to the dark side, staring up at Rey with red ringed, yellow Sith eyes.

 _Rey are you okay_ , Kylo's panicked voice came down the line of the bond.

As Rey continued to scream, Kylo manifested in front of her, something he hadn't had to do in a very long time. He lifted her to his feet and pulled her against his chest. Rey was babbling incoherently as Kylo held her. The feel of him against her helped a bit but the shock of seeing her father and then herself, a dark version, a Sith version, mixed in with Darth Sidious, Snoke and Zoroyais was just too much. Rey's already fragile state of mind was fracturing.

 _What happened, Sweetheart? Was it Zoroyais_ , Kylo asked, concern and his overprotective instincts making his deep voice even deeper.

Rey shook her head, leaning back so that she could look up into his eyes.

 _No, it was nothing so serious. I was meditating, and the darkness showed me something that frightened me_ , Rey admitted, allowing Kylo to see the very end of the vision, minus the sound because Rey didn't know if his darkness had ever spoken to him in such a way.

Kylo pulled her back against him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away from her.

 _Where are you so I can come to you?_ He asked.

 _It's okay. I'm done meditation for the day. I think I'll head back to our rooms. That... vision took a lot out of me_ , Rey said as realized just how tired she was now.

She stepped back from Kylo noticing that he was shirtless and there was a fresh wound on his chest. It was her turn to be concerned.

 _Are you okay? What happened_ , she asked a bit frantic.

 _Zer-o and Falbell got into a fight because they were both being stubborn, so I had to show them that they still had a lot to learn_ , he answered with a shrug.

 _How bad are they if you look like this_ , she said sounding worried for the two other males?

 _Zer-o has a light saber wound too. Bell's nose is broken. Otherwise all 3 of us are okay_ , Kylo said in a calming voice.

Rey gasped as Kylo showed her what had happened after their talk this morning. She couldn't say she was surprised that those two were the ones to get into an altercation. Both Zer-o and Falbell had strong personalities and were both very head strong. They were going to have their hands full with them.

 _What are we going to do about those two_? She asked with a sigh.

Just being in Kylo's arms and talking about normal things were enough to make Rey feel a little better, a little more like herself. The more she thought about anything other than that awful vision, the better she felt.

With Kylo this prominent in her head, her darkness was pushed to the back of her mind. Briefly she considered what would happen if she just left the bond open all of the time. Sure, her mind and Kylo's mind would eventually become so interconnected that they would have a hard time telling what thoughts came from who. And closing the bond off again would be a monumental task but if it kept Rey from feeling like the darkness was slowly devouring her, she could deal with the rest.

 _I think they finally got it through their heads that at the end of the day I'm the alpha male of the group. We'll see tomorrow when we try the exercise again. If they still can't work together, you may have to take your turn showing them their place in our pecking order_ , Kylo told her.

Rey could feel just how much he would enjoy seeing Rey put Bell and Zer-o through some paces. She chuckled a little. She went up on tiptoe and laid a gentle kiss on his mouth.

 _Why don't I let you finish getting fixed up? I'll go get us food from the kitchens and then we can meet up at our rooms_ , Rey suggested.

Kylo nodded and then said, _Sera is finishing up with setting Bell's nose. Zer-o is up next so I should be done within the hour._

 _Okay. Try not to get into any more fights on your way to our rooms_ , she said jokingly.

 _You don't have to worry about that. The next physical activity I do will involve you naked in our bed_ , he said in a dark voice that made Rey shiver with anticipation. _See you soon beautiful_ , he said and began to disappear from her mind.

 _Hurry my love_ , Rey whispered to the spot where Kylo had just been.

With a sigh, she made her way to the door of the roof. She felt so alone now that Kylo had retreated back into his own mind. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she could feel her darkness slipping back in.

 _You never have to be alone again_ , it said, the words strangely reminiscent of the words Rey and Kylo had spoken to each other all those months ago back when the Force Bond had first started opening.

Rey shuddered looking at the dark version of herself. She walked down the long hallway toward the kitchens and fought not to remember her earlier interaction with Poe and Finn. That hadn't been at all how she imagined her first conversation with her two best friends in a long time going. And her darkness was to blame.

"I know I'm not alone. Kylo and the others are always with me," Rey said.

 _Then why do you feel so lonely, Rey?_ The dark Rey came around so that she was standing a few yards in front Rey. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, _No one understands me like you. Not even Kylo._

Rey walked right through her.

"Kylo probably understands me better than I do. I really don't need your lies clogging my head up right now. I felt so much better when it was just Kylo and I. Maybe I don't need you. Kylo feels like my balance more than you do," Rey said in a low voice.

Rey reached the kitchen and slipped inside. It was after lunch but before cooks would begin the preparation for dinner, so no one was inside. She quickly grabbed a tray and began filling it with pre-made sandwiches and fruit for her and Kylo.

 _If that's how you really feel, why don't you tell Kylo about these conversations? Why didn't you let him hear what that severed head had said to you in that vision? You think it's anything Kylo hasn't heard before_ , the dark little voice prodded. _Why didn't you tell him about the plan to leave Vodran?_

Rey flinched, almost dropping the glass jar of juice.

"Because you make me feel he won't believe me or he'll scold me or think I'm not good enough or strong enough to be with him if I can't tough this out," Rey said shaking her head.

Rey hated that she let the negativity that the darkness was always trying to spread, affect her relationship with Kylo, but every time the little voice in her head said jump, Rey always seemed to ask how high. No matter what it was. She couldn't seem to help herself.

She filled two flasks and loaded them onto the tray.

"Hello Rey. Who are you talking to," Leia's voice made Rey jump so hard had to catch the tray with the Force to keep its contents from spilling all over the floor?

"Oh, hello Leia. I, uh, no one. Just myself," Rey said averting her gaze from the wise gray eyes of the older woman. "I was just getting some lunch for Kylo and I," Rey explained even though Leia hadn't asked.

Rey wondered how long she had been standing in the kitchen. Rey's darkness swirled around her, making her question her trust in and for Leia. It made Rey angry, but she couldn't fight the feelings that immediately came over her at the insistence of her darkness. Just like the snap of fingers, all of a sudden Rey didn't like being questioned by Leia.

"Did you need something," Rey asked, blatant annoyance lacing her usually sweet voice.

"I was just coming in for a snack, same as you. Are you feeling better? Kylo said that you weren't feeling well," Leia asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," Rey snapped and then immediately wanted to slap herself when she saw the shock all over Leia's face. "I'm sorry Leia. I'm feeling better, or I was. Now I think I need to go and lie down for a while," Rey said quickly trying to move around Leia toward the door.

Leia grabbed Rey's arm and looked her directly in the eye as she asked, "You know that you can talk to me about anything right Rey? We all love you and would help you with any problem you have, right?"

Rey wanted to break down right then and there, but her darkness wouldn't let her.

Instead, she just nodded and said, "Yes, I do, Leia. Thank you for the reassurance." Rey said with a small smile that didn't quiet reach her hazel eyes, "You are more of a mother to me than I ever had so thank you."

Rey hoped that Leia could see the sincerity in her eyes before she dashed out of the room, grateful to be away from Leia's knowing, wise eyes.

"Do you think she sensed something," Rey asked her darkness as she headed back to the rooms, she shared with Kylo.

 _I'm not sure, but I'm sure if she did, we will find out soon_ , the darkness said ominously.


	25. Chapter 24: Reylo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

* * *

 **Kylo**

Things had improved between Falbell and Zer-o after getting their asses handed to them by Kylo. They were able to complete the task of assigning a captain and coming up with a plan. It was a good plan too, but the guys still lost to the girls. The girls came up with a good strategy and actually beat Kylo in a semi fair fight. After that the 8 of them seemed to work well together so things were coming along.

The only thing that still worried him was Rey. She still didn't seem like herself. Kylo knew there as a learning curve when it came to bonding with that dark little voice that always seemed to represent the dark side of the Force.

"Kylo, are you ready? We need to get to the briefing so that we can head out for sparring," Rey called back into the bedroom.

"Yeah," Kylo said strapping his light sabers to his belt. "Let's go," Kylo said coming to stand in the sitting room.

Rey glanced at him as he walked into the room and Kylo got a good look at her face.

His beautiful Rey has dark circles under her dull hazel eyes, her skin was much paler than even when they'd spent months away from a source of real sunlight on his ship in deep space. Her once shiny, lustrous hair was now dull and hung limply as though she hadn't bothered to do anything to it for days.

Kylo cursed. How had he not noticed this before? Was he so wrapped up in stopping Zoroyais that he had started neglecting Rey? Had the others noticed and just not said anything to him?

"Rey, you know you can tell me anything and I would never, could never judge you? There is nothing in this life that could make me love you any less than I do," he said moving to take her chin in his grip to make her look up at him.

It took her second to answer and as he waited for her to say something, her eyes shifted to the side as if she was looking at something or someone right next to him.

He went to enter her mind when she finally said, "Yes Kylo, I know. Your mother said something similar to me just the other day. Do I just look like there's something I need to get off my chest?"

Kylo flinched at the harsh tone of voice she was using. Rey never took such a tone with anyone especially him. At least not since they'd been together and he'd stopping killing members of the Resistance.

"You definitely don't look like your normal self, Rey. If this whole thing with the darkness is weighing on you too much, then that's something we need to discuss. I don't want to be the one who pushes you into the arms of the dark side based on a theory I have that can't even be proven at this point," he said staring down into her eyes. "If you need a counterbalance, I can be that. I...I only wanted to be Ben Solo again for you and my mother but if returning to the light means that I lose you to the darkness, I'd rather remain the monster known as Kylo Ren," he said in a voice so sad and sincere, tears had filled her eyes by the time he was done speaking.

As Rey's lower lip trembled, Kylo wanted to curse. When the tears spilled down her cheeks, Kylo pulled her in close and kissed them away. Kylo sighed as Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. My head is just all over the place," she sobbed a little. "I would like to stick with trying to integrate the darkness into my being for a little while longer. It's just... it's just so difficult. And the negativity...it's like trying to breathe underwater sometimes," she admitted.

This time Kylo did curse. What kind of man was he that he'd forced this on her? Surely, they could defeat Zoroyais and Hux without Rey having to suffer, right? After all, together they were the strongest Force users in this galaxy and the next.

"I'm sorry this is so difficult for you. I'm sure the experience was the same for me but being an already moody child and teenager probably masked a lot of the signs and symptoms," he told her.

Kylo stroked her back and laid gentle kisses on the top of her head. As he did so, he drew some of her darkness into himself. He hoped if she could accept a little piece of the darkness, it would be enough, and he also hoped that having less of the darkness in her would help.

"It was my choice to accept the dark side within myself, Kylo. You didn't make me. If I can't handle it in the end at least I'll have done everything I personally could in order to bring balance to the Force," Rey said and stepped back. She wiped her face and then said, "Let's go. We don't want to keep the others waiting without a good reason."

Kylo nodded.

She seemed a little better as they moved together to the meeting hall. She seemed a little lighter. Her mind felt lighter.

A tightness eased in his chest that Kylo hadn't known was there.

Leia was waiting for the couple when they arrived at the hall. Kylo moved to hug her, something they'd only recently been comfortable doing. Kylo didn't miss the tightness in the smile that his mother gave Rey.

"Rey why don't you go inside. Finn and Poe seemed worried about you," Leia said. "I need to speak to you, Kylo," she said in a quiet voice.

Kylo nodded. He turned Rey toward him and kissed her gently on the lips. With a reassuring smile he sent her on a head of them. Then he turned toward his mother, face grim.

"What is wrong," he asked in a low tone.

"I'm worried about Rey," Leia murmured, her voice a tad shaky.

Kylo looked his mother. What had she seen that he hadn't?

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I heard Rey talking to herself yesterday in the kitchen," she said quickly. "Like you used to back before we sent you to Luke's. I know now that it was Snoke you were talking too… And I just wanted to you to know because… Well I didn't want to make the same mistake twice," she told him earnestly.

Kylo thought about what she said.

"Rey has been taking in parts of the dark side of the Force. She probably was speaking with it," Kylo said.

"The dark side of the Force doesn't have a voice. Not one that fills your head with negativity and lies," she said, she came to grab Kylo's arm so that he couldn't walk away from her. "When I touched Rey, I could feel this inky blackness all over her. It was suffocating her Kylo. Her light felt like it was dying," she explained.

Kylo flinched.

"I just talked to Rey before we came here. She said she wanted to try a little longer. I took away some of the darkness from her just to be safe, though. I know she was having a hard time with it but Snoke is dead, so we don't have to worry about that," Kylo explained.

"How do you know it's not Zoroyais messing with her head? He was able to get into your head, is it such a stretch that it might be him talking to her," Leia asked.

Kylo flinched. He hadn't thought about that. Rey's light should have been strong enough to keep her mind from being invaded by the likes of that Sith Lord, right? He glanced at Rey who looked awkward and uncomfortable surround by the people she'd chosen over him at one point. That was not his Rey.

Maybe he needed to delve into her psyche just to make sure she was truly alone in her head. Kylo shook his head, he couldn't invade her privacy like that. Rey would tell him if she thought Zoroyais was in her head.

"I'll talk to her again to make sure but if anyone could keep that bastard out of their head it's my SunRey," Kylo said.

Leia nodded dejectedly.

"I hope you're right, son. It'd be a shame to lose her to the dark side."

Kylo hated the haunted look in his mother's eyes. He knew it was from memories of losing him all those years ago. He wanted to reassure her that she wouldn't lose another child, but he knew he couldn't do that. With them being engaged in a war such as this, there was no way they'd make it to the end without losses. More of her people, more of her children would die. She could take more losses because she had more people to lose. Kylo on the other hand only had a select few he truly cared about.

"I will do my best to prevent you from losing any more of the people you care about. Once we locate the other Knights of Ren, I would like our unit to be assigned the front lines of the Resistance. That way your people are protected," Kylo said.

If he and his companions died, it would be alright because she'd already mourned his loss long ago. He would rather she not lose any of the children she'd taken into her heart as his replacement. He didn't think she could handle it.

He turned and started to go inside but Leia grabbed him.

She threw her arms around him as though she had read his thoughts.

"You are my baby boy. And your people are my people as long as we are fighting for the same side. I couldn't bear to lose any of you. Especially you," she said firmly. "I love you, son. No matter what you call yourself, no matter what happened in the past."

Kylo's chest felt tight as he stayed his mother's arms. Distantly he wished his father were here with them. It had been so long since his parents had held him tightly like this. Ben Solo was beaming in the core of Kylo Ren's being. This was all the younger version of himself had wanted for so long and it made him feel so good.

"Now let's go see what Bell and Nik have found," Leia said, pulling back to stare up at her only child.

Kylo nodded and together they made their way into the hall.

"Finally, our other two generals are here so we can start. I have good news and I have bad news," Bell said as he turned on a holotable in the middle of the room.

A map of the room appeared for a second before it changed to show a woman with pink skin.

"The good news," Kylo asked.

"We found Kaithur Ren. And she's not far from here," Nik said with a small smile.

Nik and Kai has been best friends even before Bell became friends with Kylo.

Kylo wondered if she missed the free spirited female as much as Kylo had missed Bell and Nik.

"And the bad news," Rey asked.

Kylo couldn't help but notice how fidgety Rey was. She couldn't seem to sit still. Every few seconds she would shift in her chair, mess with her hair or bite on her painfully short fingernails. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was on some kind of narcotic.

"She's on Nar Shaddaa," Nik said.

Everyone in the room became tense except Rey.

She looked around at the others and then shot Kylo a confused look.

 _Why do they all look like Bell just said Kaithur was on Zoroyais' ship or something? Can't we just hop over to the moon and grab her_ , Rey asked him directly in his head.

 _Nar Shaddaa is a notorious hub of pirates, mercenaries, bounty hunters and Hutt warlords. It's one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy for members of the Resistance. It's probably even worse now than it was when Skywalker was there_ , Kylo explained to Rey.

"Even though the Knights of Rey aren't that widely known, Zer-o and I made a name for ourselves and House Benelux taking down the exact type of people who spend time on that moon," Cade said before Essie could volunteer them. "If this is a mission you want to send us on, the two of us probably shouldn't leave the Starfall."

Zer-o nodded in agreement and Essie looked disappointed but also a hopeful.

"Nik and I are welcome there as Knights of Ren, especially since we didn't blow our covers as Embers to Zoroyais' man," Bell said to Kylo with a smirk but Kylo just glowered at him.

"I'm still not happy that you didn't tell me beforehand, but I can live with it if you can get Kaithur to join us," Kylo said in a low tone. "When can they leave," Kylo asked looking to his mother.

Leia looked to Connix and Poe who both typed things into data pads.

"We have enough fuel for them to get there and get back but nothing extra," Poe said.

"We're still waiting to hear back from allies to see if we can even get more fuel," Connix said, shaking her blonde head. "If we don't get more, when the Neo Order comes for us next, we won't even be able to flee," she said worriedly.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Things will work themselves out. I suppose you should leave right away," Leia said.

"I hate to be the one to point out the obvious but is it really wise to send 8 of our 10 Force Wielders off planet right now," Finn asked, and Rose nodded in support.

Rey and Kylo looked at Finn at the same time.

"I believe the two of us can combat any force Zoroyais throws at us," Kylo said with confidence.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Finn said standing and crossing his arms over his chest, "but you're gonna do whatever you wanna do, anyway."

"We need her, Finn. We need strength and a show of force," Rey said. "And before you say we'll be weak by sending the Knights away, they'll only going a few planets away. That's when they'll need to be at their strongest since we can't go with them," she went on. "We need this win."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. They did need a win. They needed it now.

"Alright. You 8 have your mission. Get prepared you leave first morning's light," Kylo said.

The 8 Force sensitives nodded and left the hall going to gather everything they would need to blend in on Nar Shaddaa.

Kylo looked at Rey, "Are you ready to go spar?"

She nodded.

"If you need us, we'll be sparing out in the practice field on the other side of the farms," Kylo told the others and then got to his feet before holding his hand out to Rey.

When she took his hand, Kylo thought he could feel something lurking in the rear of her consciousness. He went to search for it and was relieved when he got no resistance from Rey. He searched and searched but came up with nothing. Kylo didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

…

 **Rey**

The practice field was almost too beautiful to ruin with combat but Kylo was worried that she was going to get rusty from going weeks without training. Meditation was good for keeping the connection to the Force, but the body needed to be worked as well. So, there they were, practice sabers out, in their workout clothes, with Kylo putting her through paces.

Rey had sweat running down her face, neck and back. Kylo wasn't going easy on her and usually she wouldn't be upset about it but today her darkness was riding her hard.

 _Why did you let him in your head? He just wants to spy on you. To make sure you aren't thinking lusty thoughts about anyone but him. Or to make sure that you aren't plotting to overthrow him as the real leader of your little Gray Ember Order_ , Dark Rey said with a frown on her ghostly face. _You should show him just how powerful you are_ , she said.

Rey blocked two heavy down swings and a quick sideswipe that would have cut someone lesser in half. Kylo came forward, pressing the attack and Rey was barely able to fend him off with her darkness riding her so hard. She dodged under an angled upward cut and brough her own light saber out with a quick stab at Kylo's left calf.

 _He's toying with you like your nothing. You might as well be his little bed slave. Just get on your back and spread your legs while he does all of the important things_ , Dark Rey said causing Rey to completely falter in her steps.

Kylo took the opportunity to knock Rey off balance with the Force and then bring his practice saber down to just above Rey's throat.

"Your focus is off and it's showing very plainly," Kylo said in a hard tone. "You can do better than this," he said.

 _Listen to how he talks to you, like you're some kind of child. Proving just how much stronger he is than you_ , the darkness said.

 _He's pushing me just as hard as the other students since he's amped up the training. I would feel worse if he was still going easy on me_ , Rey said back.

Kylo came at her again with his practice saber, he swung at her left hand on the handle of her double bladed practice saber. The pain that bloomed in her hand made tears spring into her eyes as she let go with a yelp. Rey spun away from Kylo trying to strike back with only one hand on the staff. He easily deflected the weak swing and whacked her again. This time on her butt.

"Ouch! Kylo that hurt," Rey cried dropping the practice saber to the ground so she could rub the tender flesh of her butt with the hand that didn't hurt.

Rey knew she would be bruised on both places before long.

Kylo lowered his practice saber and frowned at Rey. As he looked her over Rey couldn't help feeling nervous. He reached into her mind trying to find what had her so distracted.

In a panic, Rey hurriedly threw up the vision that she'd had of Zoroyais turning into different faces of the past including her father and herself. Her darkness retreated to its own hiding place in her mind. It seemed as though being discovered by Kylo was the only thing that it truly seemed to fear. And while that scared her, it also gave her an out for if she decided that she could not truly integrate the smothering darkness into her being. All she had to do was reveal it to him and she had a feeling it would go away.

"This again," Kylo muttered sounding frustrated. "Rey, you can't let yourself be crippled by fear. You are not evil. The dark side likes to mess with your head to make you afraid, to make you feel alone and weak. I know. I went through it remember," he urged her. "You are so much stronger than I was at the time, so I know you have what it takes to knock the darkness back until you need it's power to fight Zoroyais," he proclaimed.

Rey let out a sigh of relief as he bought her mental lie and retreated from her mind. As soon as he was gone the darkness was back, barely giving Rey time to respond to Kylo without it's dark influence.

"I know but seeing myself under that helmet has me shaken, Kylo. If someone as strong as you and Anakin Skywalker could fall to the dark side, what chance does a nobody like me stand," she asked.

As Rey let out a defeated sigh, Kylo dropped his practice saber and came over to throw his arms around her. He tilted her face up to his and then kissed her slowly.

"Because unlike my grandfather, our love is not tainted by obsession. And unlike me you aren't alone in this struggle. We are all here to help you. Your friends, our students, my mother and especially me; we are all here to help keep you in the light. If the darkness is too much of a burden for you and the rest of your Knights, my knights and I will act as your counterbalance. Always," Kylo told her once he'd broken the kiss.

 _He's lying to you! He just wants to show you just how weak you are! He could handle the darkness, but you can't, so he'll take it for you! Who does he think you are? Some weakling who can't even defend herself. You need to show him Rey. Show him how strong we are. Show him that we could break him should we chose to_ , the darkness screamed at her, blocking Rey from continuing to feel the reassurance in Kylo's words.

Pain exploded inside Rey's skull as the darkness screamed at her. It was as though the words the darkness was spouting were mini light sabers being plugged into Rey's brain with every word the darkness spoke.

 _No_ , Rey groaned in her head. _I will not hurt him. I love him_ , Rey cried in anguish.

"Rey," Kylo sounded confused as he touched her arm.

Rey jerked away from him. Her hands flew to her head. She let out a small shrill scream as the pain cut through her again.

 _Do it Rey! Show him how well you have adapted to the dark side. Show him the pain he was so willing to inflict on others before you infected him with your light. Show him what has come from him infecting you with his darkness._

 _No! I can't_ , Rey screamed back. _It would kill something in me to hurt Kylo now._

 _Not even a year ago you didn't want to just hurt him, you wanted him dead. Where did that anger go? This is the same man who murdered countless innocents including his own father, tortured Poe, and tried to kidnap you! You need to be the one who makes him pay!_

"Rey what's going on," Kylo asked.

He sounded so scared that Rey had to look up at him despite the pain. The concern in his eyes making Rey feel even worse about what was running through her head. She blinked away tears as she tried to fight the darkness off.

She felt Kylo pressing against her mind, trying to get through to her that way since she didn't seem to be able to hear him.

 _Rey you have let me in sweetheart, so I can help you_ , Kylo's voice sounded so sweet in her head.

 _To draw you in. To make you forget all of the terrible things he's done_ , the darkness told her.

 _That's not true_ , Rey replied.

Dark Rey began walking circles around Kylo as he stared at Rey with anguish in his lovely brown eyes. She sneered evilly at him as she continued to bring up everything Kylo had done under Snoke's command. The Darkness suddenly had a red double bladed light saber in her hand.

Kylo was about to come over to her but stopped as he saw the look of horror on her face.

 _If you won't take care of this. I will_ , Dark Rey said bring the red crackling blade up to strike a mortal blow.

"NO," Rey screamed out loud.

More confusion entered Kylo's expression. Especially when Rey held her hand out and hit him with a blast of Force energy. To her horror, Kylo taken by complete surprise went flying into a nearby tree with a loud crack. The tree split behind him, falling with a whack as the trunk hit the ground. Rey felt the burning pain coming to her from his open end of the bond and together they cried out.

Kylo struggled to get to his feet as he called out for her, "Rey!"

"I'm so sorry, Kylo," she called and then turned and ran.

She ran and ran, though not toward the base. She ran deeper into the jungle away from everyone else. She didn't know what to do. What could she even say to Kylo or anyone else? She was losing her mind; she had to be. Why else would be seeing the dark version of herself poised to kill the person she loved more than anything else in the world?

Distantly through the bond she could feel Kylo calling for her. She closed the bond off as tightly as she could and hid her presence in the Force from everyone. She found a small cave and quickly climbed inside.

Rey sat in the dark shaking and crying. She didn't know how long she sat there totally alone in the damp coolness of the cave but after a while her horrible wracking sobs had turned to soft whimpers. She thought about going back. She really needed to know what had happened to Kylo after she'd run off.

 _Stupid girl, why didn't you finish him_ , the darkness spat at Rey. _You had him right where we wanted him._

"I don't want to hurt Kylo. I won't do it. Anything but that," the last but was said in a hoarse whisper.

 _Anything_ , the darkness asked, she didn't sound mad anymore, now curious.

"Anything to help bring balance to the Force," Rey said, nodding.

 _That is good Rey, very good_ , her darkness said. _I know you can do it, despite what Kylo Ren thinks. I know you can handle the dark side and all that comes with it. We just have to show the others._

Rey nodded. She could do this. For Kylo, The Resistance and the galaxy.


	26. Chapter 25: Kylo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

* * *

 **Kylo**

Kylo recovered enough to call for help. Luckily two patrol men heard Kylo and helped him back to the base to be healed by Asera. While she was healing him, Kylo filled the group in on what had happened on the practice field. They searched for Rey for hours but with the bond closed off and her hiding her presence, whether on purpose or not, did not help things.

Finally, she came back on her own.

She'd been so upset when she ran off that the fact that she was calm when she returned was eerie. She apologized for the loss of control of her powers and for running off, but it was like she was only saying it because she knew that it was what she was supposed to say. Kylo questioned her all the way back to their rooms but Rey just said that she had need the time to herself to figure out why her powers had gone haywire. She didn't mention the fact that she'd been screaming and holding her head like it was going to explode.

Kylo and the others all noticed how she isolated herself from everyone else, not even bothering to complete her daily duties and most times leaving before Kylo awoke for the day and not returning until long after dinner.

Leia didn't have to tell Kylo that something was obviously wrong with Rey, but he wasn't exactly sure what he could do to get through to her.

When the Knights returned with Kaithur Ren was the first time that Rey had spent any real amount of time with the rest of the Resistance, though the whole situation was tense and not just because Rey was being weird.

Before the sun even crossed the line of the horizon, Kylo and Rey were woken up by pounding on their outer door. They exchanged worried looks as Kylo leaped out of bed and threw on a pair of loose fitting back pants. With his light saber in his hand, he left their bedroom to go to the door that led out into the hall. He snatched open the door and was relieved that it was just Poe on the other side looking just as disheveled and half asleep as Kylo felt.

"Sorry for showing up here so early but I just got a message from the guards on patrol," Poe said and then paused, glancing down at the ignited light saber in Kylo's hand. "Planning on being attacked here in the castle," he asked curiously.

Kylo extinguished the blade.

"You never know these days," Kylo said, tucking the hilt into his waistband. "What's up?"

"Essie and the others are back with a plus one," Poe said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are we meeting right now?"

Poe nodded and said, "Finn and Rose are collecting Leia and the others. We're meeting back in the hall in an hour."

"Okay. We will be there," Kylo said, to which Poe nodded and took off down the hall to his own set of rooms to throw on some proper clothes.

Kylo shut the door and returned to the bedroom to find that Rey had already started getting dressed.

"I take it you heard that, " he asked her naked back.

Rey turned to look at him over her shoulder and nodded. She continued wrapping her breast band around her chest and didn't say anything. Silences like this were killing Kylo slowly but surely. He had to do something about it.

"Before you meet Kai, you should know... She's very free spirited," Kylo said, taking a fresh undershirt and tunic from his chest of clothes.

Rey turned to look at him fully.

"What does that mean," she asked.

He could see the confusion on her face, but he couldn't feel it with how closed off the bond was. It made him feel as alone as he was before Rey had come into his life. He wanted to tell Rey that, but he also didn't want to crowd her when things were still so uncertain between them.

"She loves love. Whether it's platonic or romantic," he said.

That didn't seem to do anything for Rey's confusion. He sighed. He was just warning her so that when Kai did something Rey might consider flirting, Rey would know she really didn't mean anything about it and Rey wouldn't freak out on her. Or him.

"Just know, she means no harm. It's a trait of her species," Kylo said, pulling the tunic on over the undershirt as Rey did the same.

Rey's look went from confusion to a type of curious irritation that said just maybe she kind of understood what he was getting at. Her eyes searched his face trying to see if he was hiding something from her, but he gave her blank face. If she really wanted to know something, she could ask him openly or just open the bond. Kylo would gladly show Rey that nothing had ever happened between him and Kaithur Ren, but he knew with whatever was going through her head wouldn't allow her to do so. And if she would not ask, then she would just have to wait and see for herself what Kaithur was like.

Once the tense couple was ready, they headed down to the meeting hall. They walked in uncomfortable silence.

There was more distance between the two of them than the foot of space they maintained as they walked. Rey was afraid that if she touched Kylo, he might pick up on something he wasn't supposed to. Kylo didn't touch Rey because he was afraid that she would pull away from him.

He couldn't take anymore rejection from the woman who would eventually be his wife. Or maybe she wouldn't now.

Things between them were so uncertain that Kylo didn't even know if Rey still felt that way about him. He loved Rey more than power and knowledge and his own mother and he thought Rey loved him but that was before this sinister change in the young woman. Now she barely even looked at him, said 'I love you' only as a response to him but she never said it first, and she hadn't lain with him since that day in the meadow.

They met up with Phasma, Datoo, Maatis, Poe, Finn, Rose, Connix, and Leia just outside of the hallway that led to the meeting room. The ten of them paused to talk. Another uncomfortable silence met the group as they just kind of stood there for a moment.

"So Kylo, what can we expect from this Kaithur Ren," Poe asked.

Kylo found himself being scrutinized by 6 pairs of eyes. Rey's being the most intense out of the bunch. Kylo focused on Poe instead of the others because he'd asked the question. Phasma and the other reformed members of the First Order all knew Kaithur, so they already knew what to expect from the female.

"Well Kai is a Zeltron," Kylo started and Poe gave Kylo a surprised but appreciative look, which Kylo ignored completely. "She isn't the biggest fan of real conflict, but she is definitely willing to put her life on the line for what she believes in. She prefers fighting for sport, plus she likes to drink and have a good time which is probably why she was in a bar on Nar Shadaa in the first place," Kylo explained. "Fighting wise, she dual wields two light sabers; a tonfa that she uses to block and a Shoto for striking. And her fighting style is a mixture of Form 3 and Form 5," Kylo said.

The last part was directed more to Rey and Leia than anyone else as the rest of the group wouldn't know what the forms were.

Rey nodded in approval. The only thing she still seemed to care about was building the strength of the resistance. She crossed her arms over her chest and started toward the hall.

"If that's all, we shouldn't keep our newest recruit waiting," Rey said.

Her words were clipped as though she had already made her mind up about one of Kylo's oldest friends without even meeting her, letting him know that she'd seen Poe's look.

"It would be rude," Leia said, starting after Rey after sharing a worried look with the rest of the group.

Phasma looked to Kylo who nodded for her to follow after Leia. Maybe Rey would open up to the two of them, if she couldn't talk to him.

"And you know Poe just wants to make sure Essie is okay," Finn teased lightly.

Poe blushed a bit before he was able to school his expression.

"I was worried about the whole group. Nar Shadaa is not the place to be caught supporting the Resistance let alone being a full member," Poe said quickly.

"If you are infatuated with the Curian, there is no need to hide it. I think she likes you too," Connix said lightly as though she hadn't had a crush on Poe until quite recently.

"It's more complicated than that," Poe sighed as he, Kylo, and the others began making their way to the meeting hall. "Essie is still growing up in a sense. She likes me. We've kissed enough times to know that, but she's never even seen a relationship to know how to behave in one. So yeah, things are complicated," Poe said, running his fingers through his slightly messy hair.

"Things will work out for you two," Kylo said in a calm tone that hid how much pain he was in

"I'm sure things will work out for you two, too," Rose said gently, making Kylo look at the short woman.

Kylo looked toward where Phasma, Rey and Leia were waiting by the door to the meeting hall. Rey wasn't looking at Leia but Kylo could tell that his mother was talking to Rey. He was curious to know what they were talking about but again he didn't want to pry

"Are we ready," Leia asked when the rest of the group joined the three women by the door.

They all nodded, and Leia opened the door heading in first.

The Knights of Rey were seated around the giant holotable eating breakfast, while Nik and Bell were talking to a tallish, pink skinned woman with ice blue hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a skintight, black leather bodysuit. It was sleeveless, had cut outs showing the taunt pink skin of her stomach and her whole right leg was left bare from her hip down to her boot clad foot. She had a black poncho on over the bodysuit that hid her light sabers and protected her from harsh weather.

Kaithur looked exactly like Kylo remembered her.

The trio stopped talking when the group walked in to take a seat.

Kai frowned slightly as she looked at Leia, not even bothering to acknowledge her. The Kai looked at Phasma, their eyes locked and something passed between the two women but then they nodded to each other and it was over. Kai saluted Datoo and Maatis.

"Good to see you all stuck with him," Kai said and sounded a little sad.

"Don't worry, Nikkinem was too lazy to come down to greet you but he's still around," Kylo said, drawing Kai's attention.

Kai's glass bottle green eyes landed on Kylo and a bright smile formed on the woman's luscious lips.

"Ben" she cried and ran over to him, jumping into his chest so that he either had to catch her or let her fall to the ground.

Kylo caught her, and she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek before pulling back to look at his face. She positively beamed at him.

"She calls you Ben," Rey asked in a tone of voice that made Kylo set Kaithur on her feet and Kai turn to look at Rey.

"She's the only one he could never get to call him Kylo. She used to call him Ben Ren," Nik said smiling at her friend.

A mixture of jealousy and anger came off of Rey in waves.

 _It's not what you think at all_ , Kylo tried through the bond.

If Rey heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. She just stared at Kaithur and her scantily clad body. The frown on her face not comforting.

Kai, reading the situation, dropped to one knee in front of Rey with her head bowed.

"I, Kaithur Ren, pledge my undying fealty to you Rey of Jakku, soon to be wife of Ben Solo now known as Kylo Ren," she said in a serious voice that took Rey by surprise.

Kylo let out a sigh of relief as Rey's face softened.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Ben is like my brother," Kai said getting to her feet. Kai threw her arms around Rey and kissed Rey's cheek before saying, "That makes you my soon to be sister!"

"Is it just me or did that turn around blessedly quick," Poe said.

Rose nodded but Finn elbowed Poe in the ribs and shook his head. All eyes swung to the three of them, Kai's landing hungrily. Finn took one look at Kai and slipped his arm around Rose and pulled her close. Kai smiled looking at Poe.

Essie who couldn't see Kai's face didn't know what was going on but when she saw Finn possessively grab on to Rose and Poe's slight blush, she caught on. It was her turn to look pissed off.

Zer-o and Cade picked up on it first, looking their captain over.

"Hi there," Kaithur said. "You can call me Kali, though."

"Uh, Hi Kaithur, I'm Poe," Poe said his voice.

"My boyfriend," Essie said, quietly at first.

Kylo and Rey looked over at her.

"What did you say captain," Cade asked.

"I said Poe is my boyfriend," Essie said louder this time.

Taliki and Asera smiled at their friend, while the guys all eyed Poe like they wanted to give him the what for.

Kylo just shook his head. Things were probably about to explode all over the meeting hall. It was times like this when Kylo wished things were back to normal with Rey. He would love to get her view on the situation but when he looked over at her, she seemed to be lost in thought looking out the far window as though she didn't hear or see anything happening right in front of her.

Kai looked back at Essie.

"So, this is your handsome commander," she asked with a sly smile.

Essie nodded, still blushing. Her face was only a shade or two lighter than her purplish, red hair. Her eyes dropped to the ground as Poe came over to kneel in front of her.

Everyone in the room looked away from the newly dubbed couple to give them the illusion of privacy.

"So, now who wants to explain to me what this Ember Order to me. Neither Nik nor Bell are good for anything other than giving orders," Kai said going to take a seat at the round table.

Bell scoffed at her.

"I told you, it is a group of Force users without the restrictions of the Jedi and but more limits than the Sith," he said and shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. That explains so much," Kai said sarcastically. "Can one of you smart people please explain your plan for the future of the Force," she asked. "Pretty please."

The group all looked at Kylo. Everyone except Rey. She still seemed to be separate from the goings on in the surrounding room.

 _Rey_ , Kylo tried through the bond. When she didn't answer him, he said, "Rey, this is usually when you share your vision for the future with our newest recruit."

"Are you feeling okay, Rey," Leia asked putting a hand on Rey's shoulder making her jump at the sudden contact.

Kylo watched as Rey looked around the room with wide, confused eyes. It was as though she hadn't been aware of leaving their bedroom and coming here. He had been worried before but now that she seemed to be losing time, his mother's words held more weight.

He used to lose time all the time when Snoke was rooting around in his head.

"Kaithur was asking you to explain what the Ember Order is all about. Since you are its grandmaster, I figure that would be more your area of expertise. I'm just the example of what not to do," Kylo said, in a solemn voice.

Rey's dull hazel eyes turned to look at him finally. She looked at him with concern. It was odd seeing that sort of look on her face.

"You are its co-grandmaster and I more than anyone in this room know that you are a prime example of how to work both sides of the Force to your absolute advantage. That is what the Grey Ember Order will be, or I hope it will be," Rey said.

"We will leave you Force Wielders alone to get your newest recruit all caught up to speed," Leia said after a moment.

Finn, Rose, and Connix nodded in agreement waving as they headed off.

"Kaithur, it good to have you at our backs again," Phasma said.

"I'd follow those 3 to the ends of the galaxy," Kai said referring to Kylo, Nik, and Bell.

"That's good to know because we feel the same way about Rey," Zer-o said, from his seat next to Cade.

"And Essie," Taliki added, to which all of the Knights of Rey nodded.

Essie blushed as she looked from Poe to the friends who had just vowed to follow her to the ends of the galaxy.

"We can talk once the sun is up," Poe told her and kissed Essie on the cheek before getting to his feet to join the others.

"I'll see you for breakfast," Essie said, and Poe nodded in agreement.

The group of 11 Force wielders took seats around the large table with Rey and Kylo seated at the head.

"We got woken up for that," they heard Finn grumble just before Poe closed the door behind them.

Kylo shook his head. It was true, none of the people who'd left needed to be here to greet Kaithur.

Realistically the only people who needed to be woken up was Rey and Kylo. They would be the ones to get kai situated within the castle, the resistance and the Grey Ember Order.

"Now that we are alone, Rey would you like to continue," Kylo asked looking over at her.

"Sure," she said.

Kylo thoroughly enjoyed listening to Rey talk about her plans for the reimagined Jedi Order.

She was so passionate that the light was back in her eyes as she talking about a ranking system, recruiting and training practices and the purpose of the order in the first place. She did ask Kylo for input every now and then. It was almost like Rey was back to her normal self.

It didn't last though. As soon as the meeting was over and she and Kylo made their way back to their room, Rey went back to being her, as of late, usual withdrawn self. Kylo was back to running both classes and training lessons by himself because Rey was too busy doing whatever it was that she did during the day.

Then finally Kylo'd had enough.

He woke up early enough that she was still asleep but stayed in bed. A million thoughts went through his head as he tried to come up with the perfect thing to say to her. The one thing that would get through to her, the one thing that would make her darkness recede just long enough for her to let him in.

He made sure that the bond was closed off so that she wouldn't feel him thinking so hard. Kylo was so nervous he was practically vibrating with the building energy. He watched her slow even breaths as she slept next to him until the pace changed. He went still as Rey stirred and then slowly came awake. He waited until she sat up and turned to get out of bed.

"I've been giving you space, but we really need to talk Rey," Kylo started. He could feel her tense but when she didn't say anything, Kylo continued, "You've been distant and moody and everything I was when I was falling to the dark side. I know something is going on with you that you won't tell me about, I just don't know why you seem to think that I would think less of you or be angry with you for falling to the dark side. I've been there. I was there for years and you were the only one who could bring me back to the light. Why won't you let me do that for you," he asked, his voice stuck somewhere between anger and sorrow.

He was pouring his heart out to the woman he'd thought was his soul mate and she hadn't made any move to acknowledge that he had even spoken to her. Kylo felt his anger flare to life as he stared at her.

"Aren't you even going to say anything? At least tell me to kriff off or something," he demanded.

Rey let out a sigh and moved to get to her feet.

Kylo was out of the bed and standing before her in a flash. Real anger burning in his bedroom brown eyes as he stared down into her dull hazel ones. He stood so close to her that she had to lift her chin to stay staring into his eyes. As he looked down into her, he could have sworn he saw a dark shadow move across her eyes.

"Kylo, I…"

He just stared at her as she started to say something and stopped. He watched as she appeared to be listening to something or someone else. Kylo took her shoulders and shook her, bring her attention back to him.

"Stop listening to it Rey! Is Zoroyais in your head? Is he," Kylo demanded.

Rey shrugged him off, turning away.

"Damn it, Rey! Gods damn it all," he groaned.

"It's not Zoroyais," she said in a low voice.

"What," he asked.

"It's not Zoroyais in my head. It's a woman in my head but she's not separate from my psyche," she tried to explain but Kylo cut her off.

"Snoke showed himself to me as my grandfather for the first few years. I believed it was him because I wanted it to be him so badly that I was willing to take whatever I could get. He showed himself as someone I could relate too and used that to gain my confidence when the light in me was screaming for me to run," he explained even though his was something that Rey knew, or should have known.

"She's me Kylo! It's not some outside entity trying to warp my mind. It's the version of me that I saw on Ach-To when I was first mediating to feel the Force," she yelled back at him. "It's not…not some big bad that's trying to hurt us, it's me!"

Kylo was so stunned that he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

No wonder she had been so distantly lately. His Rey was afraid that she was going to hurt him or one of the people that she cared about. Only Zoroyais could be strong enough to put that kind of doubt in her head.

"Rey…I," he started but she shook her head.

"I'm afraid that if I stay around, I'll lose control again and hurt someone like I hurt you," Rey said in a small voice that made Kylo's heart ache for her.

"That didn't hurt Rey. You tried to cut me in half with a laser sword. We've been through worse. You don't have to hide from me at least. Open up and let me help you," he pled.

Rey turned to look back at him.

"I love you Kylo Ren, but I need to do this alone," she said.

She went up on tiptoe to kiss him gently on the lips but then she immediately pulled away from him to go into the 'fresher.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kylo said into the empty air of their bedroom.


	27. Chapter 26: Rey

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of the amazing characters **

* * *

**Rey**

Once Rey was done explaining her vision of the Grey Ember Order to Kaithur, all of the energy she'd gained just seemed to go away. Without being surrounded by the powerful light of Essie, Cade, Taliki, Zer-o, Asera, Gear, and even Nik and Bell, the darkness that had been pushed back when she'd spent time with the group as a whole, came roaring back. Some days it was bearable enough because it fed her everything she wanted to hear and then some.

 _You're the only reason the Resistance has made it this far_ , it told her as she walked through the field that had become her safe place.

It was far enough for the compound that Rey didn't have to watch for prying eyes but close enough that she could get back there quickly if something were to happen. There were all kinds of wildflowers that Rey had never seen before and she spent time walking through it smelling the different ones as she conversed with her darkness. It should have been peaceful and maybe if she didn't have the darkness in her head it would have been, but for Rey it was just a distraction and a place to seclude herself from the ones she was afraid of hurting.

"That's not true," Rey said absently. "Leia is the reason."

 _It wasn't Leia who found the map to Luke. It wasn't Leia or Luke that the Knights of Rey came looking for. It wasn't Leia who brought Kylo Ren over from the dark side to join back with the light and the Resistance. That was all you_ , the darkness reminded her.

"Well, technically it was Poe and BB-8 who got the map. I just helped keep BB-8 safe and get him back to the Resistance with Finn's help," Rey said. "And the only reason Kylo changed is because we had the Force bond forced on to us by Snoke," she said and there was anger in her voice.

She leaned down and smelled a red spiral shaped flower. The sweet scent reminded Rey of something spicy. It was still nice, and she picked one of the flowers to add to her collection.

 _Sounds like you're making excuses, so you don't have to acknowledge who you are and what you mean to the Resistance, the Force wielders and the galaxy as a whole. You are the last Jedi_ , the darkness said. _You just need to establish your dominance and make them realize that you should be the leader of the Resistance. Leia is getting older and Poe is too much of a hot head. He just wants to blow things up_ , the darkness said, manifesting right in front of Rey.

Rey jumped, dropping the colorful bouquet of flowers that she had been carrying.

"You scared me," she said in a harsh tone.

 _How? You know I'm always around_ , the darkness chided her

"Because it's not usual for disembodied voices to become physical," she said, glaring at the dark version of herself.

The being shrugged and began to circle Rey as she began picking up her flowers. The dark hazel eyes of her doppelganger felt like pin pricks of ice on the back of Rey's neck making her slightly uncomfortable.

When the voice was just in Rey's head it was nice to her but as soon as it manifested into its physical form, Rey knew it was going to jump onto the negative train that seemed to be its bread and butter.

She sighed. After the talk she'd had with Kylo back in their bedroom, Rey was hesitant to deal with her darkness in this form.

 _What if Kylo is right and this darkness is just Zoroyais manipulating me_ , she thought in the tiny little black box that contained the private thoughts that she didn't want to share with her darker self.

 _What did he say to you? For some reason I can ' t hear when you talk to Ren_ , the darkness asked as though it could guess the train of her thoughts without actually being able to read them.

"If you couldn't hear it, maybe you aren't meant to," Rey snapped at her darkness.

 _You will not take that tone with me, little girl_ , the darkness said, suddenly growing taller right before Rey's eyes.

The giant being loomed over Rey and the flowers she was holding began to wilt right in Rey's hands. As did all of the flowers in the area around them. Insects dropped out of the suddenly frigid air. Any small animals in the area dropped dead where they stood.

Rey watched in horror as her darkness used its evil to kill off all of the life in the area.

"Why do you always have to do this," Rey asked wistfully.

 _Because you always seem to forget who you are addressing_ , the darkness said with a demeaning scowl.

Rey looked around. There were several dark circles throughout the field. There were 7 in total. Every time the darkness needed to show Rey just who was in charge it would kill off anything within the immediate vicinity around them.

"Or is it because all you know is violence and death? You're all darkness with no substance behind it," Rey said.

The look of shock that came over the dark version of Rey's face was enough for Rey to chuckle. She had never spoken to it like that. Rey had always been meek and mild when talking to her darkness. She wanted to keep it happy, because she didn't know what the darkness could make her do. The last thing she wanted was for it to get mad at her and make her do something that she would later regret and wouldn't be able to explain. Just like when she hurt Kylo a few weeks ago.

 _Violence, death and power. All the keys to the strength of the dark side. Strength you would have if you would stop holding on to those foolish Jedi notions_ , Dark Rey said. _Instead, you're just this sad, little lonely girl. The same little girl that was abandoned on Jakku by her worthless parents for drinking credits. Always looking for someone to save you_ , the darkness seethed at her.

A few months ago, those words might have broken Rey. But after so many weeks constantly being fed negative emotions, she'd built up somewhat of a tolerance. Her feelings weren't so easily hurt, her soul not so easily broken.

Anger flared in her hazel eyes.

"If I were really so weak, you wouldn't be so obsessed with me joining you, Zoroyais," Rey said, a slick smile over taking her face.

Again, surprise showed on the darkness's face.

Rey was just trying out Kylo's theory. If the darkness denied it, Rey would look further into the connection. If the darkness didn't deny it. Well, then Rey would have more issues than she knew what to do with if that was the case.

 _Well now, it seems that you've gotten smarter in the last 24 hours_ , the darkness said.

Rey took a step backward as the form that had mirrored her own for so long began to change. The twisted form stalked toward Rey, the arms and legs elongated, the torso lengthened. The leggings and tunic Rey always wore twisted become pitch black armor that seemed to eat the light around them. Last but not least, a black helmet came down over dark Rey's face just before Rey could get a glimpse of his real face.

"No, this can't be," Rey stuttered.

Kylo had been right. She'd spent so much time allowing her dark thoughts to cause her to doubt him and put so much distance in between the two of them that she had just brushed it off when he told her something could be manipulating her. Now he'd just been proven right.

Or was this just her darkness playing off of her fear that she was being used by Zoroyais?

Rey stopped backing away to square her shoulders and face the apparition of the newest Sith lord to threaten the galaxy straight on. She wished she had brought her light saber with her when she had left her and Kylo's bedroom this morning, but it was too late for thoughts like that now.

 _Oh, come now Rey. You must have suspected something_ , the tall, black armor clad being jested. _All of the things I showed you. All the promises of power as long as you kept giving in to the things, I showed you. None of that tipped off that oh so powerful light that used to flood your entire being_ , he asked.

When Rey didn't say anything he just laughed. The laugh sent a terrified shiver down Rey's spine.

This couldn't be real. Maybe she was still in her bed asleep and this was all just some terrible nightmare. She began looking for ways to try and wake herself up.

Zoroyais looked on in amusement as Rey pinched herself. Then when that didn't work, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. He laughed again as it all failed to wake her from what clearly was not a nightmare.

"How," Rey whispered.

She had to know how she'd become infected with an evil as prevalent as the one she was currently facing.

 _You want to know how I was able to get so deeply imbedded into your psyche_ _,_ he asked. When Rey nodded, the being laughed and then said, _It was quite simple actually. Snoke had already proven that your light couldn't protect you against mental invasions when he forced the Force bond on you and Ren. I just took the concept and used it to bond our minds, though this is only one way. I can enter your mind, but you can't enter mine. I now know that I'm limited in the knowledge I am able to siphon off of you, but it makes little difference because you will eventually tell me everything, I need to know about you and the Resistance._

Rey's face screwed up in obvious confusion.

"I am not going to tell you anything. And once I tell Kylo that you really are in my head he's going to help me get rid of you like the nasty infection you are," Rey claimed but her voice quivered just in the slightest.

Which of course Zoroyais heard. He laughed at her fear. Which increased even more when he took a threatening step toward her.

 _Oh yes, Rey. Please tell Kylo Ren everything. Tell him how many times you've dreamed of running him through with your red double bladed light saber. Tell him how you've been trading secrets with his enemy even though he warned you that this could be a possibility. Sure, the male claims that he wouldn't be angry with you but since when has Ren ever been a rational thinker? If I am not mistaken, that's where you come in in your relationship, correct_ , Zoroyais asked, playing against Rey's biggest fear, well her second biggest fear.

"Kylo loves me. He wouldn't blame me for you taking advantage of a weakness we didn't even know we shared," Rey said, even to her own ears her words weren't as sure as she wanted them to be.

 _If that's the case why don't you tell him right now_ , Zoroyais said with a little shrug that seemed so odd when done by the armor-clad monster.

 _Kylo_ , Rey tried through the bond.

Nothing.

Rey tried to force open the bond but found that it was like trying to part an ocean. Every time she thought she was getting through; nothingness would descend around her leaving her totally alone in her own head. The sensation was so odd. It was one thing to have the bond closed off because she wanted it to be. For the bond not to open with her willing it to was just plain scary.

Rey took a deep breath and tried again. Maybe Kylo was mad at her and was keeping the bond closed on his end. She searched through the Force looking for the familiar feel of Kylo's mind. When she couldn't find it, she knew something was wrong.

"What did you do," Rey demanded, turning angry hazel eyes on Zoroyais.

The being shrugged.

 _I may or may not be blocking your connection to that simpering fool Ben Solo_ , Zoroyais said and then chuckled. _You don't need him Rey. He needs you. As do I. The rule of two must always be adhered to and I need an apprentice-_

Rey cut him off by saying, "There is no way I will ever be your apprentice. I am a Grey Ember Master. I will not play padawan to some wanna be Sith lord. The Sith died with Snoke and I won't help you tip the balance of the Force to favor the dark side. Kylo and I will bring true balance to the Force with our Order. We will defeat you together."

 _But don't you want to know what actually happened to your parents, well your mother anyway_ , Zoroyais asked.

Rey froze and then flinched. She shouldn't be falling for that same old line. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter who my parents are. They left me on Jakku for over 14 years. They didn't care about me and I don't care about that connection to the past. The Resistance is the only family I need for right now. And once your scourge is erased from existence, Kylo and I will get married and start our own family," Rey said confidently.

Zoroyais laughed at her again.

 _That is all well and good but how can your puny resistance stand up to the might of 100 million Force Sensitive clones_ _,_ Zoroyais asked.

Rey's face paled. She felt sick.

The Neo Order alone had one hundred million troops? Add that to the ever growing number of people running to sign up to fight for the First Order and the Resistance was drastically outnumbered. Even if they got all of the scattered Knights of Ren to join the Grey Ember Order and fight for the side of the Resistance, they would still be out gunned.

 _Not to mention the numerous Starkiller bases that I've had in production ever since you puny little rebels destroyed the only one that Snoke had functional_ , Zoroyais said casually.

Rey didn't know what to think or say. She fell to her knees in the dead grass under her feet. Tears of anguish and defeat burned her eyes, but she refused to let them fall even though things felt more hopeless than anything Rey had ever felt before.

 _Remember when I told you that only you could save the Resistance, well here is your chance scavenger girl_ , Zoroyais said and for some reason Rey knew that he was smiling sadistically at her from under that helmet.

Rey nodded. She didn't know what else to do. If she could keep the resistance alive and fighting the good fight, she would do whatever in her power.

"What do you want from me," she asked in a small voice.

 _Not much. Just keep our little secret for the time being. Let's continue our training for a little while longer. And while we are training, I will tell you all the secrets of the universe_ , Zoroyais promised. _After all, knowledge is the ultimate power_ _._


	28. Epilogue: Reylo

Hello everyone. If you have read Two Parts of a Whole and Star Wars: The Last Hope, then thank you for sticking with me for so long. These stories and I have been through so much that I'm surprised this second book in the main series actually got finished. Between losing my notes for the series including my entire plot and totally losing the motivation to write I'm glad to finally get to this point.

I started The Neo Order in late 2018, right after I finished Two Parts of a Whole and The Last Hope, and I actually finished it at the end of November before Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker came out, so any similarities you see between my story and the movie are purely based off of me following the bread crumbs that the movies haphazardly left for us fans to follow.

My third novel will differ wildly from TRoS while also including some of the things I personally wanted to see resolved in the series that didn't in the movies.

Again I would like to thank you for reading this and may the Force be with you, always.

Yours truly,

Nel Blake

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of the amazing characters**

* * *

 **Rey**

For the next couple of days, Rey struggled to keep her secret from Kylo. She was sure that he could sense that she was hiding something else from him but with Zoroyais acting as a mental block she didn't have to worry about him invading her mind. Though she was worried that he would grow suspicious when he couldn't reach her mind, nothing ever came of it.

She supposed that was because he was so used to being shut out by her that he rarely ever tried to open the bond now days.

During the time that followed the revelation that the darkness in her head was really Zoroyais, Rey spent more and more of her time in the field that was quickly being destroyed by the darkness growing within Rey.

Rey toughed through the training even though she knew that it was all Sith training, and nothing like the exercises Kylo had put her through all those months ago back on Vader's Vengeance. She could feel herself getting stronger but knew that it was only because Zoroyais had been weakening her connection to the light side of the Force the entire time he'd been pretending to be her inner darkness.

Now she only had her growing connection to the dark side of the Force to provide her with the strength she would need to defeat Zoroyais on her own terms.

 _It is my duty to protect the ones I care about. Even if I lose myself in the process, I have to trust that Kylo and the others will be able to bring me back_ , Rey thought to herself as she ran through another practice drill with Zoroyais.

 _You are distracted today, youngling_ , Zoroyais taunted as he chased her down with his weird steel sword.

Rey knew better than to let the blade touch her after witnessing Kylo and Zer-o almost die from the poison. Though in the beginning she wasn't always skilled enough to evade Zoroyais' attacks. The few times that the blade had touched her skin had left her scarred and in pain for several days afterward.

"I am not a youngling. I am not a padawan. I am not your apprentice. I am an Ember Master," Rey told him for what seemed like the thousandth time since they'd begun their training.

Rey sighed, she needed to say something so that he didn't get suspicious as to what was going on in her mind.

"I still find it difficult to accept that Anakin Skywalker was born because Darth Sidious implanted a baby into woman thousands of parsecs away on Naboo. Or the fact my father may as well be the Force too," Rey said after a moment.

Rey sighed dropping to one knee to slide under a horizontal slash from the wicked steel blade and brought one end of her gold light saber up to strike out at Zoroyais' side. The blade passed right through him of course but that was beside the point. She actually landed a blow on Zoroyais. After less than 20 days she'd been able to do something that neither Kylo nor Zer-o, who both had years of experience over her, had been able to do when they had fought Zoroyais back on Ilum.

 _Very good, Rey_ , Zoroyais said. _Again._

He and Rey ran through a few more drills before Rey was allowed to take a break.

 _You are doing very good, Rey. I think you are ready for the real thing. For our real training to begin you will have to leave your friends behind_ , Zoroyais told her in a calm voice.

Rey wiped sweat off of her face as she drank water from her cantina. She knew this moment had been coming. She'd made mention of returning to Jakku to look for clues to her parentage. Who knows if or why anyone would believe that but Kylo didn't question her. It was a little scary.

"I don't know about that. I still need to ease Kylo and the others into letting me leave the planet by myself," Rey explained.

 _That was not the deal, girl. You are to come with me now if you want your little rebellious friends to live to see another fight_ , Zoroyais said.

Rey sighed.

Only over the last couple of days had Zoroyais become so pushy. She figured that something big must be going on soon for him to want her at his side at once. Before she'd thought they would train through the Force for a few more months at least before he would push her to leave her friends.

This was too soon in Rey's eyes.

She needed to make things right with the people she cared about before she variably betrayed them.

Would they ever forgive her? How could they?

 _I was afraid what they would do when they learned that I was bonded to Kylo through the Force, something neither of us had a choice about but this…I feel like I've been implicit in this from the very beginning. I was just fooling myself into believing that my own darkness had manifested into a physical form_ , Rey thought as she looked over the black-clad figure.

"And just how am I supposed to get to you? If I try to take one of the Resistance ships, everyone will just know and they'll end up coming after me," Rey reasoned.

Zoroyais pinned her with a hard look.

Rey didn't know how she could tell just how he was looking at her from under that helmet. She hadn't been able to sense anything from Kylo when he'd been wearing his own helmet and there was no part of her that wanted to admit that she was somehow more connected to Zoroyais than she had been to Kylo… Before Zoroyais had cut their bond off.

Zoroyais cocked his head and then slowly began to disappear right in front of Rey's eyes.

"What's happening? Where are you going," Rey demanded marching over to the spot where the apparition had been standing just seconds before.

"Did you think that I would not come for you myself," a voice came through the trees just beyond the spot.

Rey was suddenly overtaken with a feeling of being surrounded by pure darkness. She'd only felt such a sensation one time before, back on Ilum. That could only mean one thing.

Zoroyais himself was here on Vodran. Rey had led the opposition right to the Resistance's home base. She had to get him out of there before something far worse than the newest threat to the galaxy showing up on their doorstep.

As Zoroyais stepped out of the trees, the light surrounding him seemed to be eaten away by his strange armor.

Rey was more than just a little relieved to see that he had come by himself.

"What… What are you doing here," she asked. "How did you find me?"

Zoroyais laughed.

"I could always find you, Rey. I just chose to wait until you were ready before I showed up. Fret not, Hux and his army of dogs have no idea that the two Knights of Ren stationed here have betrayed their allegiance to the First Order to remain loyal to Kylo Ren. They are still hunting the Resistance all over the galaxy and I will keep them on that wild goose chase until it is time," Zoroyais said, his voice was like loose gravel scraping along concrete walls and nothing like the smooth baritone in projected into her head. "As long as you come with me now," he told her, holding his left hand out to her.

"Essie are you sure you saw a ship land all the way out here," a voice came from behind Rey.

"No," she whispered as she turned just in time to see Kylo emerge through the trees with all of their students behind him.

They all froze as they took in the scene happening directly across the field from them.

Rey's heart started pounding in her chest. She wished she could feel what Kylo was feeling. He was staring at her in a shocked sort of horror that quickly turned to anger as his hand when to the light saber on his belt.

"NO REY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Essie screamed.

"Rey, get the hell away from him right now," Kylo called.

Rey looked back to Zoroyais.

"If he touches me, all bets are off Rey of Jakku. I will slaughter them all right here in the field and then I will drag you back to my ship. There is no win here for Ren," Zoroyais promised.

Zer-o, Kylo and Falbell all stepped up like they were all ready to fight Zoroyais. A rainbow of light sabers all seemed to ignite within seconds of each other as the rest of the group moved up to stand with the three males.

"I need to speak to Kylo. Through the bond," Rey told Zoroyais.

He nodded and just like that Rey and Kylo became keenly aware of each other's presences.

 _You need to take our students and go Kylo_ , Rey told him through the bond.

 _What the hell is this Rey? I was right, wasn't I? Zoroyais has been manipulating you this entire time. That's why you've been acting so strangely_ , Kylo yelled at her through the bond.

 _You don't get it Kylo. I have to do this. I have to go with him so that the rest of you actually have a chance at defeating the Neo Order_ , Rey told him.

 _I get it more than anyone here. You need to back away and let us help you_ , Kylo told her.

 _If I let you attack him, he'll just kill you all and take me anyway and I can't have that_ , Rey said and reignited her light saber, moving to defend Zoroyais against her friends and the man she loved.

…

 **Kylo**

He knew something was wrong with his love but nothing in a million years could have prepared him for having to fight Rey just to get to their enemy.

Kylo turned to the others and said, "Hang back and make sure we aren't being surrounded. Essie, take to the air to make sure the base isn't being attacked while we deal with this foolishness. No one moves on Zoroyais until I have safely secured Rey."

He ignited his purple blade as he stalked toward her.

"You would raise your blade to me," Kylo asked her out loud.

"To protect you from yourself, yes. I love you too much to let you destroy yourself when going with Zoroyais is my choice," she said and Kylo flinched.

Zoroyais had been offering his hand to Rey the same way that Kylo himself had offered his hand to Rey back on Snoke's flagship. Only difference in the scene that had been about to play out before he and the others arrived was that Rey had refused to take his hand back then, but she'd been getting ready to take Zoroyais' hand.

"And joining him is so much of a better choice than when I asked you to join me," he hissed at her.

"I begged you to save the resistance, and you refused, I couldn't join you then. The only reason I'm joining Zoroyais is to save you all. What is one life for many," Rey asked.

Kylo nodded. Of course, he'd made a deal like that; Zoroyais would do anything to get his hands on Rey but he didn't care for her like Kylo did. His eyes traveled over her lovely face for just a second before they flew to Zoroyais.

"I can't let you do this Rey," Kylo said.

She gasped and he could imagine that his eyes had changed again. He was going to kill Zoroyais even if it was the last thing he ever did. At least then everyone he cared about would be safe and Rey would be free. He couldn't let her go through the things that he had under Snoke.

Kylo raised his light saber as he began to stalk toward Rey and the creature who wanted to take her away from Kylo. To his surprise Rey raised her hand and froze him in place with the Force. That bastard Zoroyais had the audacity to nod his head in approval. Kylo's anger rose to a new level as he shook off her half-hearted attempt to hold him. Kylo's first swing was caught with the end of Rey's double bladed light saber but she hadn't expected him to force the blades backward until the cross guard vent was pressed almost to her shoulder.

"No matter how strong his hold on your mind is, I know we are stronger than it," Kylo hissed at her.

Rey gritted her teeth as the pain of the blade bit into her shoulder for a second and then Kylo's lips were pressed to hers, his mind flooding her with every moment they'd shared since meeting.

Kylo pulled away from her, keeping his blade ready so that when Rey was ready, they could go after Zoroyais together. His heart broke a little as Rey just shook her head at him and moved so that once again, she was blocking his path to Zoroyais. Kylo nodded, he would have to break her first. He reached out his hand, dragging Rey toward him by her delicate throat. He hated to hear the sounds she was making, but he didn't let it deter him as he began searching her memories discovering everything that had transpired while their connection had been blocked.

A bellow of rage escaped him saw that Rey knew Zoroyais was the one blocking their Force bond. He'd never felt so betrayed before. His own darkness rose in a wave that felt like it was going to consume his entire being and he wanted to let it. A little part of him did. He backed away from Rey, putting away his purple light saber in favor of his red one. He saw a little fear leak into Rey's eyes, but he wasn't concerned.

"Defend your master, little scavenger girl," he demanded.

He twirled his blade in one hand as he paced back and forth staring at her. Rey shakily got to her feet; he could tell the pain in her shoulder would only slow her down a bit, but it should be enough for him to get her light saber from her. Then it would just be a matter of knocking her out and having one of the others get her back to the base.

Rey got to her feet and moved toward Kylo, striking out with one end of her light saber toward his chest, he dodged backwards and used his red blade to put pressure on the end she was holding with her injured arm. With his free hand he punched toward her midsection, taking her by surprise. She coughed and stumbled backward. Kylo pressed his attack, slipping his blade under the back end of her light saber, trying to flip it out of her grip.

Rey recovered her breath and spun away from him after changing to a one handed grip.

"You are failing me, Rey," Zoroyais said as Kylo froze Rey with the Force before pulling her back toward the others.

"Don't you speak to her," Kylo demanded moving passed Rey to start his assault on his real enemy.

Before Kylo could get there Rey broke his hold and used Force speed to get back in front of Kylo.

"Stop this. Please," she begged. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already mortally wounded me. I might as well die physically," he hissed at her.

He brought his blade down, hacking at her raised light saber. Instead of buckling under his strength as she'd done so many times before, she ducked under him, using her small size to slip inside of his defenses. She knocked his blade wide as she came in with a twist. Then she extinguished her blades and dropped the weapon to the ground before she reached up placing both hands on his temples.

 _I love you and I am doing this for us. Please trust me_ , she whispered before she brought her knee up while bringing his head down with a strength she hadn't had before.

Kylo's eyes watered as he felt a burst of pain in his face. Rey had just broken his nose. As Kylo staggered backwards Rey kicked out at his legs trying to take him down. Once he recovered enough to straighten, Rey bought her light saber up to strike out at his shoulder, catching it for a second as Kylo maneuvered to get his blade up and in the way. He parried the attack by spinning away from her and then thrusting the blade back under the middle of her light saber. The blade caught Rey in the side making her scream out in pain.

"Enough Rey, you have proven yourself. Let's go," Zoroyais commanded.

Rey nodded and began backing away from Kylo. He moved to go for her but found that he couldn't. Zoroyais was holding him still with the Force. Kylo was forced to watch as Rey leaned on Zoroyais for support from the wounds Kylo had inflicted on her. He could hear blasters going off as the others tried to go for Rey but the great and powerful Zoroyais held them all in place, including the blue tinged yellow blaster bolt and the purple one that was fired shortly after.

Echoes of the same word could be heard throughout the small area as Rey and Zoroyais disappeared through the trees. No more than a minute later a shuttle lifted from the ground and disappeared into hyperspace. Only then did the hold on them all ease.

Rey and Zoroyais were gone.


End file.
